30 Percent
by Jackboy0815
Summary: Jack Was Living a Ordinary Life in Pennsylvania. Suddenly Without Warning. 30 Percent of the Human Race Became a Pokemon. Jacks Life is Turned Upside Down when He is Transformed into an Umbreon With the World in Chaos. Once Great Nations Turn to Rubble. How Will Jack Survive In A World of Containment Zones and Persecution Against His Kind? Transformation Pokémon Tf PercentVerse
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi this Jack From Chapter 11. I want you to know that my writing gets much better. I just haven't gone around rewriting the first chapter. The punctuation is horrible, but things start to get better Chapter 3 and up. Nonetheless, it's my first story written it's not too bad.)**

**Disclaimer: As of June 7, 2020, this chapter was edited by R37uy. Expect a much smoother reading experience, although nothing will be changed plot-wise.**

* * *

"Speech"

"_Pokespeech_"

'_Thoughts/Telepathy_'

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day of a New Life

"_Oof oww..._" I groaned as I awoke from a long night. '_Probably shouldn't have stayed up so late last night…_'

As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, I noticed that something seemed off. Giving another groan, I reached over for my phone. Immediately I jumped back in surprise. That was not my hand! Where my hand should have been was a black fuzzy paw. "What the hell?!"

Startled, I jerked my arm back towards me. To my shock, the paw mimicked my actions perfectly.

A terrifying realization crossed my mind. '_That is my hand!_' I began to panic. '_Oh God, this can't be happening!_'

I quickly glanced back at myself, hoping and praying that I had been seeing things. I stopped dead in my tracks as my gaze fell on my body. '_Fur?!_'

'_This is really bad!_' I thought, taking gasping breaths. '_Alright Jack, calm down. It's far more important to figure out what the hell is going on._'

In my panicked state, I took a second glance to confirm what I had seen. I was met with a pair of fuzzy black paws and a matching black-furred chest. '_I need to get out of bed and get in contact with someone!_'

Taking a deep breath, I leapt down from the bed⎯

-_**BAM****!**_\- Only to completely misjudge the landing and fall on my side. Finally snapping, I yelled out in sheer panic. "What the hell is going on?!"

I attempted to scramble to my feet, only being successful after two failed attempts. To my surprise, I found myself standing on all fours. '_What in the world?_'

Putting a paw to my face, I felt a dog-like muzzle and a pair of long pointed ears. '_What the hell am I?!_'

Struggling, I pulled myself back up onto my bed to glance at the mirror hanging above my dresser. Much to my shock, the face that greeted me was not my own. It was a literal Umbreon.

"Oh, that explains everything!" I exclaimed sarcastically. A moment later, what I was looking at finally registered in my brain. "What the hell?! I'm a freaking Umbreon!"

I stood in complete shock on my bed, looking at the terrified face of the Umbreon in the mirror.

After a few seconds of staring at my reflection, I was startled when a loud blaring noise came from my phone. I turned my head towards my phone to read the alert that was now flashing across the screen.

**"Attention citizens of The United States Of America. We are aware of a mass transformation of some of your relatives or family members. For the time being, it is advised to avoid them at all cost. It is not currently known if this is an infectious pandemic.**

**Stay calm and God bless the United States of America."**

'_Whoa, that sounds… really bad._' I thought.

I pulled my phone closer and swiped the screen to unlock it. '_Thank God I never put a password on this thing._' I mused to myself.

I tapped on Google, hoping to find any information about what was happening, and unsurprisingly I was Immediately swarmed with articles on what people were calling a 'mass transformation.'

There was a video on The homescreen published by BBC News. my favorite British news channel that I watched on a regular basis. I tapped on it to the best of my ability, and luckily it opened without any issues.

"Hello. This morning, we at BBC News bring you breaking news. You are likely wondering what has happened to some of your loved ones," The news lady said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"**We at BBC News do not currently have an answer. But we urge people not to panic under any circumstances. The mass transformation happened at approximately 10:35 Eastern Standard Time.**"

I glanced over at my clock. It read 11:09 A.M. '_I guess I transformed in my sleep,_' I thought with a slight cringe. _'I'm actually kind of glad I didn't wake up sooner. I doubt that would have been a pleasant experience._'

"**These former humans have appeared to have transformed into creatures from the hit phenomenon game most people know as 'Pokémon.' At this time, neither Nintendo or Game Freak have commented on the matter.**"

I winced. _'Damn, they've got to be in a panic over there. I hope they make it out of this in one piece._'

"**The British Government has warned the public to stay clear and be cautious of these so-called Pokémon. We do not know at this time whether this is a contagious pandemic, nor do we know if they are capable of using their magical powers.**"

"**We are currently ruling out the possibility of this grand event being a punishment from the great beyond.**"

'_Do my parents know about this?_' I thought to myself before a realization struck me. '_My family doesn't even know that I'm like this!_'

Letting out a swear, I quickly turned off the news and went to my contacts. I clicked on my mother's number and clicked the 'call' button. My mom was currently at work as a medical teacher. I'm usually not supposed to call her at work, but I decided that this was easily deemed as an emergency. After a few seconds, I was treated with a blank phone line.

'_I really hope she wasn't affected,_' I thought as I tried manually inputting her number, only to receive the same result. I attempted to text her, but it wouldn't go through. '_Damn it, the lines are down!_'

Even worse, my father is currently in Michigan on a business trip for his steel marketing company. have an even lower chance of seeing him soon.

He left two days ago and I'd bet the airports are a mess right now.

"Oh please, let them be safe.." I whispered under my breath.

In an attempt to distract myself, I decided to at least inform myself about the event. With a sigh, I flipped back to BBC News.

"**We do not have detailed reports yet, but within the last hour, the country of Hungary Has effectively collapsed into anarchy due to this event… We can simply assume that some areas have been affected more than others.**"

A clip was shown of a Hungarian street, filled with screaming people and Pokémon alike. I could understand them for the most part. They were yelling in sheer panic about family members and what they had become.

"**We are very lucky to have camera crews there right now filming this… Also, we have concluded that the former humans cannot speak any human languages.**"

"Great…" I grumbled under my breath. "Just what I need right now, a language barrier."

"**They only seem to be able to say the name of the species they have become...**" the lady said in a concerned tone.

"**The U.N Is currently making plans to create a zone In Hungary. Other nations surrounding Hungary have seemed to take the worst of it along with the central African country of Chad, eyewitness reports claim.**"

_'Alright... I'm totally done with the news for a while,_' I thought as I slowly got down from my bed, still adjusting to my new size.

"Hopefully I can get used to being this small soon…" I mumbled as I approached my first major obstacle: the door.

"Welp I'm screwed," I said to myself jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I made my way over to my desk, grabbing my stool and knocking over a pile of clothing on it that I had been supposed to put away like three days ago. With a slight effort, I managed to pull it over to my door and hop on. Luckily, I was no able to easily reach the doorknob. After a grueling seven minutes of trial and error, I finally pushed open the door.

I sighed in relief. '_Ugh, I was starting to think I was going to be stuck in there forever._'

I walked through the game room which Connected my bedroom to the main hallway. Luckily for me, there wasn't a door in the game room, so I exited without any trouble.

'Ok I will be stuck here for a while so let's see what I can do…' I thought to myself while walking down the main hallway and making my way to the stairs. I groaned in annoyance as I realized I would have to get down them somehow.

"Welp, let's hope for the best…" I grumbled as I took the first step down. I was extra careful on my way down, taking them one stair at a time to prevent a painful tumble. After almost three minutes, I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "I should probably get something to eat…' I thought to myself. _'I still feel like garbage._'

Turning the corner, I found myself face-to-face with my cat, Jake. "Uh, hi? Wait, do you understand me?" Jake did nothing but look at me weird and start hissing before walking away.

"Okay… I guess that's a no," I said, admittedly slightly disappointed.

Admittedly, I should have realized he would react that way. He probably thinks I'm a dog or something. '_...Speaking of dogs, I wonder where Bo is,_' I pondered to myself. Bo is my dog. He's rather lazy, so he's probably off sleeping somewhere.

I began to feel rather thirsty, so I made my way into the kitchen using the same technique I used to open the door to my room. '_Wait, how am I going to get a cup out of the cabinet? My little trick won't work for this._'

With a sigh, I looked around for another source of water. My eyes wandered over to the dog bowl in the corner of the room. I begrudgingly walked over to it. I eyed the water within with distaste. After a moment, I decided to preserve my dignity. '_You know what? I'm not thirsty anymore…_'

I decided to pass some time by watching some TV, so I made my way into the living room and hopped onto the couch. Unfortunately, the majority of the channels were down, so I ended up watching the constant news coverage of panicking civilians trying to cram into bunkers.

Now, I knew the situation at hand was extremely serious, but I couldn't help but feel like people were overreacting to all of it.

My mind began to wander. I thought of my mother, and couldn't help but worry about whether she would even recognize me or not.

After a few minutes of pondering, I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of screeching tires in my driveway. After a moment, the front door slammed open and I spun around, startled, only to come face-to-face with my mother

* * *

PercentVerse Discord Server. /z3ahN35  
Thank you to R37uy for Editing This Chapter! It Means A lot!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who's reading this story. It really means a lot to me! Let's get back in where we left off!

Disclaimer: As of June 8th, 2020, this chapter was heavily edited by R37uy. Expect a much smoother reading experience, although nothing has been changed plot-wise.

* * *

"Speech"

"_Pokespeech_"

'_Thoughts/Telepathy_'

* * *

**Chapter 2: "The Language Barrier"**

"_Mom, you're home!_" I exclaimed in surprise as I ran up to her. "_Thank god, it's been awf⎯_"

Her eyes widened dramatically. "Stay back!" She yelled hastily, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"_Mom it's m-_"

"Who are you?! Y-you better not have hurt my son!"

I slowly stepped back, trying not to startle her anymore than she already was. '_Damn, I really should have grabbed a pen and some paper._'

My mother gave me one last glance before shooting off up the stairs towards my bedroom. '_...Great, this isn't going to go over well._'

Deciding to take advantage of her distraction, I bolted back through the kitchen and into the dining room. Spotting my target, I ran over to a chair in the corner of the room before standing against it on my hind legs and yanked a piece of colored paper off of it with my teeth. 'I've never been so glad to be unorganized in my life.' I swiftly deposited the light-blue sheet of paper onto the floor before glancing around for a pencil.

"Jack, this isn't funny! Stop hiding!" I heard my mother yell desperately from my bedroom.

"_Crap, I'm running out of time..!_" I quickly hopped up onto the dining room counter and swiped a pencil with my paw, knocking it to the floor.

Hopping back down to the floor, I rapidly came to an annoying realization. 'How am I going to write like this?!'

The answer came to me after a few seconds. '_Well, gotta do what I need to._' Taking the pencil in my teeth, I turned my head to the right and began trying to scribble down a basic message.

'_This is way more difficult than it looks!_' I thought as I butchered my first attempt and was forced to start over. Of course, my mother chose this time to start making her way back down the stairs.

"Jack?! Are you down here?!"

_'Come on, write!_' I thought frantically as I tried to finish up the last few letters, letting out a sigh of relief as I completed a sloppy "Im JAcK". It wasn't great, but it would have to do.

I heard a noise behind me and spun around, only to once more lock eyes with my mom, who had been watching me with clear apprehension.

"_Uh, hi Mom..?_" I said awkwardly.

"Stay right there! Don't come any closer!"

'Welp, it's now or never.' I thought, pushing the piece of paper in front of me in a single slow and careful motion. My mom's eyes fell on the note, and she fell silent. She stayed that way for nearly thirty seconds, and I was honestly beginning to get a little worried when she finally spoke up in a small and quiet voice.

"Jack..? A-are you in there?"

I simply nodded solemnly. There wasn't much else I could do.

She took a chair and sat down rather heavily in it, a look of shock and defeat spread across her face. I hopped up on the chair next to hers and gave her a saddened look.

"Jack, I-I don't know what's going on anymore…". she whispered, putting her face into her hands.

I decided to attempt to console her. '_Hey… It's alright. Everything will turn out ok. I'm here, you're here._'

Unfortunately, my attempt at comfort backfired miserably. "I can't even understand what you're saying!" My mother exclaimed, bursting into tears.

'_Crap... I really should have thought that through_.'

"Jack, I don't know what to do… the highways are crowded with wrecks, and these creatures are all over the place. Now I find out that you're one of those creatures, as well. I Just don't know anymore. What are we doing to do?" She questioned, sobbing and sputtering.

I began to open my mussel to reply, but my mother cut me off. "Don't answer that." She took a deep breath. "T-this is all too much for me. I need some time alone. ...I don't even know what you are anymore…"

I mentally winced. 'Ouch… You probably could have worded that better.'

"Oh, what am I saying! I can't believe I would say that about my own son!" She broke down again, the tears returning to her eyes.

I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the situation. I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure how I could do so without making it worse.

After a moment, Mom got up silently and made her way towards the stairs. "Alright, Jack, just stay put for now. I'll be up in my room. I'm going to try to get in contact with the rest of the family."

"_Alright_." As soon as she was out of sight, I hopped down from the chair and made my way into the living room. '_So… What now?_'

I settled on simply thinking over how my life would change if I was truly stuck like this. '_What am I going to do with my life? I can't go to college like this. I doubt I can even work a job. I had my life all planned out and everything… Get high grades in school, make friends, make it into a good university, take courses in engineering, get a girlfriend, start a family, teach my kids lessons on living life to the fullest… Life is only a one time thing, after all. Hmm, I wonder if anyone was turned into ghost types. Are they immortal now? I guess that's not important right now._' I could feel myself growing depressed, so I decided to attempt to focus on the positive side of things.

'_I can still do most of those things, like… uh, I can still make friends, and keep my old ones, of course! I doubt this transformation thing will change much in the long run, right? Maybe someone I know transformed as well. Then I would at least have someone I could talk to. Yeah! I can do this. Everything is going to be fine!_'

I chuckled. '_I won't have any issues avoiding drugs now, that's for sure._'

A realization suddenly crossed my mind, and I couldn't help but be optimistically curious. '_Can I battle now? I wonder if I can use any attacks..._'

I shook my head to clear my mind. '_I should probably focus on today for the time being. Mom's still upset, maybe I should go keep her company? I know she wanted to be alone, but…_'

"Yes! I got through!" I heard my mom exclaim from upstairs. I'm a little surprised at how easily I could hear her. I suppose Umbreon have better senses than humans. That's a plus, right?

I could make out a feminine voice over the speakerphone, but I couldn't make out many of the words. I assumed it was my oldest sister, Allison. I like to call her Yaya sometimes. She's my oldest sibling, at over 30. She's also married and has a child, who therefore is my nephew.

From what I heard, Allison was unaffected by the transformation, which is a relief. Mom seemed relieved as well, and I can't blame her. She's been having a rough day and could use some good news, no matter how minor it may be.

I overheard my mom breaking the news to my sister of my transformation. I could tell that my mom was in tears again, and my sister probably wasn't much better.

"Yes, he says he's Ok. It's still him in there. He's downstairs right now.," I heard Mom say over the phone. My sister asked her something, to which she slowly replied. "He's some kind of black fox thing."

"Have you managed to get in contact with Missy yet?" There was a pause. "...No, you can't be serious!" She suddenly yelled, startling me slightly. Missy is the middle child of my family at 27. I'm actually the youngest. She also has a husband named Brandon.

I groaned. "Welp, so much for happier news…" I had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"What do you mean she couldn't talk to you?!" There was another pause, before… "Oh god, she became one too?! Allie, I'm scared for our futures. My husband is out of the state and I can't even contact him..! You're right, I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm just so confused and scared."

"Everyone in town is treating this like the apocalypse! We should get the family together and report to the cabins until everything cools down a bit. I'm not sure it's safe here."

Since I have a really large family, we have a large reserve filled with modern cabins deep in the woods. It's quiet and remote, so we like to use it as a gathering place. We also go there n case of emergencies.

"Alright, I'll start packing now. Stay safe, Allie. I'll let Jack know now. ...I'm serious Allie, be safe, alright?" I heard a faint click as she hung up the phone, before I saw her making her way back down the stairs.

"...I'll be honest, Jack. I don't know what's going to happen, but I promise you we will get through this. We're reporting to the cabins today," Mom said seriously, before checking the time on her phone. It read 1:48 PM. After a moment, she sat down next to me.

She looked my body over with appraising eyes. "Jack, do you happen to know what you are?"

I replied with a simple nod.

My mom sighed and handed me her phone. "Can you show me?"

I gave another nod and tapped on the YouTube icon. I clicked the search button and began the grueling task of writing out the word 'Umbreon'. Luckily, I got results. The first video to pop up was an animated Pokédex video, so I clicked on that. It should be informative enough.

"**Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. Umbreon is a Dark-Type Pokémon With a quadrupled build, growing to the average height of 3 feet 3 inches, and weighing approximately 59.5 Pounds.**"

'_Dang, this actually explains more than I was expecting._' I thought in amusement.

"**An Eevee with strong friendship may evolve during the night into Umbreon. Umbreon are rarely found in the wild. Instead, they are usually raised by human caretakers. Wild Umbreon typically hide in the darkness With their dark fur. When it spots its prey, Umbreon pounces, going for the neck, before settling down to consume its catch.**"

I groaned. '_Great… Now Mom probably thinks I'm going to go kill something._'

"When night falls, the rings on its body begin to glow, and they recharge their energy using the moon's aura."

With that, the video promptly ended. I glanced at Mom, who was still clearly confused by all of this. "That was… Interesting," She said after a moment. "Do you feel any different Jack? Mentally, I mean."

I shook my head. "Nope, I don't feel any different."

She seemed a little put off by my voice but ignored it for the time being. "Alright, thank you. So you only changed on the outside?"

This time I replied with a nod.

"Did you happen to hear what I said upstairs?"

I gave another nod.

"Alright, I won't have to explain all of it again. We need to get somewhere safe so we'll be heading up to the cabins. Your sister, Missy… I-it happened to her too. She must be devastated…" Mom seemed to be holding back tears.

I put a paw on her back in an attempt to comfort her with little effect.

"Alright," She said, getting up. "Let's get packing."

* * *

My mother was in charge of most of the packing, including the food and water, so I focused on gathering anything I might want while we were away. I didn't really need much, seeing as I couldn't exactly wear any clothes like this. I packed my phone and its charger, before making sure to cram a few pencils and a massive stack of paper into my bag. I also grabbed some markers just for fun. At the last second I dropped 'The Giver' in because I could probably read that in my spare time.

It was a little annoying cramming all of the items into my backpack that was intended for school using nothing but my mouth, but I managed. By the time I was done, the bag was too heavy for me to carry, so I just dragged it out of my room.

"Are you ready to get going, Jack?" My mother asked from the front door, holding her bags.

I shrugged. "_I'm pretty sure, yeah._"

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, taking my bag. "Here, I'll carry that for you.

We walked out to the car, and I attempted to get in the front seat, quickly meeting a roadblock.

'_There's no way in heck I'll be able to open car doors like this. Normal doors are hard enough, as it is._'

Luckily, after my mom put our bags in the trunk, she noticed my little problem and opened the door for me.

"_Thanks_," I said, figuring she'd be able to catch my meaning.

Starting the car, Mom turned to face me. "This will take longer than usual due to how crowded

We pulled out of the driveway and began the long trek towards the cabins. Neither of us spoke much during the trip, but after a few minutes of silence my mother spoke up.

"I… I'm never going to forget what I saw at the school today for as long as I live…" My ears perked up unconsciously as I listened intently. "Today was supposed to be a normal day of classes and for the most part it was, but…" She trailed off for a moment, likely contemplating whether he actually wanted to tell the story or not.  
"It happened in the middle of my third period class… One of the students said he was feeling ill and asked to go to the nurse. I told him he could go, but suddenly several of the students… They t-transformed into these… 'Pokémon'. There were five or six of them. The class fell into chaos... The poor kid that got up to go to the nurse was having a spasm on the ground… I tried to help him, but I couldn't. none of the medical Training could have possibly prepared me for something like this. The transformation lasted around 5 or 6 Minutes; it was horrific. Halfway through the whole ideal, the loudspeaker ordered everyone to stay calm, but it was far too late. Students were already running out of the class. I ran out of the Classroom at that point. Everyone was just running and screaming...I bet this was even worse than a school shooting. I ran to the car and got the hell out of there. Luckily, I got out safely, but the streets Were filled with accidents…. People were screaming… It was awful."

'_Wow, I can't believe I slept through all of that._'

"That ride home was the most stressful time of my entire life. I tried calling you but the phones were down. Eventually, I got home and found you, but… Jack, were you awake when it happened?"

I Shook my head, causing her to sigh in relief. "That… That's good at least. I can't even imagine how painful it must have been…"

Mom turned the car onto a bumpy gravel road. "Looks like we're getting close."

I could easily make out the shapes of the cabins in the distance. From the looks of things, several people had arrived before us. Getting out of the car, we made our way into the largest cabin.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2!

See you next time! - Jackboy0815  
I Also have discord so yeah if you wanna chat with me you can


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Again Thanks For the Wonderful Support! Everyone has Given Me for this Story **

**We Left Off With Jack And His Mother entering Into one of Cabins**

**Let's Get Right Into it I suppose!**

**I also have been Working to Fix my Spelling and Grammar **

**_Chapter 3 "The Unexpected Reunion"_**

"We are Very fortunate to Have This Area" my Mom said as she and i walked in

The Cabin Was a old One But Stable..it had a Porch and Cable TeleVision..It had 1 bathroom and 3 bedrooms and a 2000's Kitchen

"ALLIE HOW ARE YOU!.." She Said Putting Her Bags on the Floor

"I was so so Scared I would never see you Again" Allie Said hugging my mom

"I'm so Sorry to what has happened to You jack..how are You Feeling? Do you feel sick?" Allie asked while Unhuging

I Quickly ignored that Question to reach into the My open Backpack...and Pull out a Paper with my mouth

"What is he Doing?" Allie Quickly asked

"Oh he using is using paper to Communicate" Mom replied

I put The paper on the Ground and got out a Pencil..

"I'm doing well..Not sick" I wrote with my Mouth on the Paper

_"Wow My Mouth is going to taste like Wood for this whole trip" I Said to Myself _

"Well at least he can still sorta Talk" Allie Said as she sat near a table

"So who's Up here Yet?" Mom Asked siting down with her as I sat on a nearby Couch

"Well you know You sent out that message like an hour Ago so people are still arriving..well your Brothers are staying Put for now since Where they live it's harder for them to drive here so they will be While mostly due to the Highways being practically Destroyed..and I only arrived here like 5 minutes ago With Owen And Ryan..They are Doing Good.Ryan's Changing the baby's Diaper now"Allie Said

"Was it a Good idea to call everyone up here?..I called my mother in law to feed the Pets at Home and Nana's Surprised me With Going up on her own" Mom Said worryingly

"Well only time will tell" she said as she Got up to Help her Husband with the Baby..Who was Currently Crying

"Ok Stay here And Get situated..our room is the Bunk One.. and be good..I'll go across the street to Check In with Aunt Cathy"

"Ok" I Said in my _Normal_ Voice

"And Jack try not to use your _Voice_ too much...you might confuse Someone.._Look_ Don't take offense to that Statement..Just to let you know"

I Then Nodded And then she left

"_Man I wish i Could Talk" I _Said putting my face on a pillow

_"I could tell people SO much Trivia about myself and "Pokémon" as a whole" _I thought disappointed

_"Well i Guess I should unpack what I have"_

I got off the Couch and Went over the My Backpack which was sitting by the Door..I Got out the Majority Of the Paper I had Brought with me..along the Pencils and Markers and dragged to the Bunk Room And put them in the Corner..

The Room was Of Moderate Size With a Bunk Bed in the back..A small table with a Lamb on it near the Beds

I plugged in my Phone into the wall and it had Read 3:27 PM on the Home Screen..I Went back into my Backpack Pulled out the "The Giver" And "Gathering Blue" And Dropped Them on the Lower Bed Of The Bunk

I also Put a Paper And Pencil from the Corner Near the Bag For Quick Commentating...

"_JACK WHERE ARE YOU.." _i heard mom Call my Name as my Ears perked up

I walked Out of the Room to see Aunt Cathy Looking Surprised

Aunt Cathy is not Really my Aunt..she's the Grandmother of My Cousins..And She lives up here

"_Oh God_..How did this Happen?" she said..still shocked at my new form

"Jack you in There?" She asked

I nod

"So what does he Eat?" She asked my mom

"Well..uhh..I don't know should we Try Dog Food?" Mom Quickly Replied

I Shook my Head Very Quickly showing my Point to _NOT_ eat Dog Food "I Want to try other Options First" I Said in My Voice

"Ok.._Ok _no Dog Food...how about We try that _Later" _Mom Said

"Does he Say anything at all?" Allie Asked as walked in the Room

"_Yea I do Speak Except Since you Nincompoops Can't understand Me I guess.." I Said _

"Ok at least he says Words..Wait Jack Are you.._Speak speaking?.like Words?" _Aunt Cathy Asked again

"_Yea I'm Speak Speaking" _i Said sarcastically

"I think he is" Allie Said

"I think so too..I think I Heard sarcasm in that Tone" Mom Said

_"Wait a Scond what to they? Hear me say?"_i thought as I Quickly went to the Room And Grabbed a Paper And a Pencil With My Mouth

"If he Getting a Paper he Most likely Wants to say Something" Mom added as I went to The Bunk Room

I Picked up the Paper and Swiped the Pencil out of the Room

"Wha_t D_o I _so_un_d L_Ike" I Wrote on the Paper

"_So What do I Sound Like?" I Said as I Presented the Paper _

_"Uhh.." _Aunt Cathy Said

"You Sound Like your saying "_UmBreon breon Unbrev" _Alile Observed

"_Just as I Expected.." I thought _

"HEY!..I just Realized that Sounds like the Creature he Showed Me..He Told me He was a Umbreon..The SameThing That Was on the Video.."

Mom Quickly Realized..

"Hey Guys I'm Finally here" Nana Said She Walked In

"The Roads Are _Utter_ _Crap" _As she Walked to My Mom Giving Her a Hug...Nana is My Grandmother..My Mom's _Mother _but we just call her Nana though

She Was going to Hug Allie but then I Guess She Accidentally Looked at Me..Siting on the Couch

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" _She Screamed

"**_Nana_ **_That's Just Jack..That's Just Jack.."_She Quickly Said

_"Oh..Jack what happened to you..._are you alright?" Nana Said sympathetically while she looked at me

"He's Doing Good..And he Seems To Be the Same Except His Outside is Different" Mom Reassured her

"Do we know Why This Even _Happened_?" Nana Asked as She looked back At Mom

"_We Do Not Know..But it's Best to avoid to ask How it Happened"_

"Well I'm Gonna head back to My House Across the Street..Stay Safe" She Said as she Left the Cabin

"Alright see ya" Mom Said

"I'm Going back With Owen..It's around nap time for Him..So be Quiet.." Allie Said while walking into the Back Area

Out of Nowhere Mom's Phone Rings And She Answers It

"Oh hello Mandy! Are you Safe Right now? How is Ella and Izzy.." She Said

"Oh"

"Oh No that's not Good" Mom replied

"You're be here in 30? that's ok...be safe..see you soon" Mom Said hanging up

"What happened?" Nana Asked

"Good News or Bad News?"

"I Would like Good First"

"The Good News is that Their About 30 Minutes Away" Mom Said

"_Wow that's Actually quite Good..We used to Play the Pokémon Games so she Can Practically Explain Everything..instead of that Video" _i thought happily

Mandy...is The Daughter Of "Aunt Cathy" And my Cousins Are Ella And Izzy..I see them a lot..Ella and I have Practically been Best Friends ever Since We Were Young..She also has A 4 Year Old Younger Sister named izzy

"Wow that's Great News!..But what's the Bad news?" Nana Asked

"Well Sadly it affected Izzy..It Turned Her Into What Ella had called a "_Eevee" _Mom Said Confused

_"_What is a _Eevee?" _Nana Asked..Expecting an Answer

"No Clue..We will See when they get Here..in the Meantime I'll Help you With Your Bags" Mom Said as she went out With Her

"_Wow..I Guess that happened..It's Sorta Sad to Not Fully Talk Here..But I have to Become Observant and listen More if I Want to Interact With Them"I Noted_

I Got Off the Couch to My Room And Checked the Time on my iPhone...4:39

"I have About 26 Minutes until Mandy Comes.." i thought

"Let's Go watch Some TV i Suppose" I Said as I Walked out of the Room..And Hopped on the Couch And Used the Remote Next to Me to Turn it on and Went to Only News Channel I Could Find

**"Hello and Welcome Back To Fox News..The Some New Recent Things Has Come On this Horrific Event Today But we Went Everyone to Know One Thing on Fox News Right Now.." **The man said

**"Do NOT _UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_ PANIC We Have Confirmed That Transformed Can Still Understand English..but CanNot Fully Speak it"**

**"If you Did Not Hear**** Yet Or Just Turned it on Your Television..The Creatures Are From the Game phenomenon Known as "Pokémon"**

**"Nintendo has Released a Message to the public**

**"That They Didn't Do anything to Clause This Event..They Are Currently under investigation"**

**"_Pokémon _Has Been Observed To Be Able to communicate With one Another Normally..But We Hear Only Pokémon Names..A quirk Seen in the Anime"**

**"Hungary Has Officially Been Confirmed To have Completely collapsed and not only has been Completely Blocked access In and Out By Order Of The U.N Due To The Overwhelming Amount Of Tranformed And for it to Not Weaken The Already Weaked Slovenia And it's Neighbors"**

**"On a Side Note..Pokémon Are Even if they Are Your Friends And Relatives..Should still be Classified As EXTREMELY DANGEROUS And should take Caution if confronted" **Said The Man

**"The World Health Organization Has Suggested affected Nations to Start Creating Exclusion zones..The United States Congress Did not Say anything About Doing This Yet.."**

"_Oh Crap! I Hope this Area Is Hopefully Safe..Even if it Does Not happen Here..But they Do have a Point.._

_A literal Fire Type Can Practically Burn Down a city on its Own_

_And did some People Become Legendarys?_

_But what if I go into one of These "Zones" that the "WHO" is Suggesting..Will I get Hurt if I Go? Will I Be Forced to Go? _i thought

My Brain Started Thinking Of the Worst possible Scenarios

"_Ok Lets **Not** Watch the News..It's just Going to Scare me And My Family"I _Said Turning Off the TV

"_It's around 4:47PM Now..Man What a Long Day..this Has Been..And it's long from Over...I just Want This Day to be Over" I thought as I Laid Down And Took A Well Deserved Nap_

**_Around 38 Minutes later_**

_"come on why are you waking me up?" I Said softly Because Someone was Poking Me_

"ISSY! Stop Poking Jack! He's Sleeping! I heard Mandy Say

I Opened My Eyes to A Literal Eevee..Again Shaking For Me to wake Up

"_Oh God.." _i Said as I Was Shocked by the Fact that there was a Eevee there

"_Jack! Your Finally Awake!" _Issy Said

Ella Walked Over and Picked up the Eevee And Said "Issy We Told You Not to Wake him up"

"_I Know..But I wanted to See Him!" _Issy Replyed Cheerfully

"Sorry Jack that _Izzy_ here..Woke You Up" Ella Said

"_It's Fine" _i Responded

I looked around and Saw Mom And Mandy Having A conversation at a Table near the Kitchen

"Don't Worry Jack I Told them Everything they Need to Know..Like About How Pokémon evolve And Have Powers And Such" Ella Said

"Also Dont You How Awesome This is? You're A _Literal_ Pokémon! You can Do so Many Things Now!"

She then Went on about Umbreons Powers And Such..

"Like if It's Dark..You Could Use Flash! Or Shoot Shadow balls!"

"_Well it's not all Awesome..Like i Can't Really Talk to You Now..And Also Do I Have Powers Or will have to learn Them? I think i need To Learn Them" _ISaid

_"_But now You Can't Talk..Well to Me Here.." She Said Sadly Not Even Knowing What I Said

"But We Can Still Have Adventures And Such!" She Then Said Hopefully

"And Also I Don't Think Izzy Knows What's Really Going on..Or that we Can't Understand Her..She's only Four..I bet She Thinks this is a Dream or Game..or Something"

"_Ella I Heard You were Saying Something About SuperPowers?" _She Said to Ella

Ella Not Really Knowing What to Do Just Said to Me "look Jack you know what to Do"

"_Izzy..I'm sorry to Say You Can't Talk To Your Sister..Or that she Cannot Understand You.." _i Said Slowly

"_What do you Mean? Ohh Is This Part Of The Game?..I don't like it When Ella Changes the Rules"_ izzy Said

_"This is Not A Game or Dream..What You See Yourself as..it's Actually You.."_

Izzy Stood there...Confused..She Then Looked at her Paws and Puffy Tail

"_..."_

_"This is Not a Dream?.."_

_"I'm sorry If That's Hard For you.."_

_"it's Not Hard On me ITS ACTUALLY AWESOME!"_

She Said Cheerfully Jumping around

_"Ok This is Strange..She Rarely Talks This Much like she's Normally Very Shy And Quiet" _i thought

"_This is Something Big! I Could be a Superhero! I Could Get SuperPowers!" _She Said Cheerfully

"Hows it Going Jack?" Ella Asked

"_Ok Izzy I'll be Back Soon..Play With Your LEGO Duplo Bricks for now.."_

I Went to the Dining Table With Ella Where Mom And Mandy Were

"So Guess What Jack And I Did!?"

"What?" They Both Said

"Jack Talked With Izzy and Explained Everything to Her"

"Really? Wow That's Great!..So can like they Understand each other? Mom Said..Looking at Me

"Yep..And they Understand Us as well..But I Think You already Knew that" Ella Said

I Left the Table To Get a Paper To Record My Findings About Izzy Acting Different

I Returned Back with a Paper And Pencil And Droped it on the Floor and Started Writing

"_Izzy Knows..Happy About Situation..Talking a lot More Than Norm" _

_"_What do You Mean _Talking More Than Normal?" _Mandy Asked Worried

"_Norm_ _Shy..Talking In Full Sentences..Cheerful"_

"Wait Really! Most of the time she talks in Words Not Full Blown Sentences!" Mandy Said

"Oh Looks Like The Simple answer Here is that her Personality Has Changed" Ella Said bluntly

"Do You Have ANY Idea Why?!" Mandy Said..Scared For her Child's Sanity

"Well I Think Since she's a Eevee..She's Now a little More Cheerful Now..And Maybe Because Of this..She Aged as Well?" Ella Said Trying to Answer the Question

"But Wait a Second If Something Changed In Izzy..But Did it Happen To Jack?" Mom Asked

Immediately Just by that Question Alone...Everyone Was Staring at Me..

"_Wait Did It Happen To Me?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Thank you for the Support! Just to let you Know you Can anyways Send Me a PM**_

_**I'm open always open For Questions!**_

_**I'm Now Going to Go back and Fix Grammar as Best As Possible **_

_**The First Part Of This Chapter Is Centered By Accident I Tried To Uncenter It But it Wouldn't Work..Sorry For any inconveniences**_

_**Chapter 4 - Coping With Change**_

5:53 PM

**Currently at the Cabin**

" _I Think I'm the Same..I Didn't do Anything Weird or strange..And I'm been thinking Right.." I _Thought as Everyone was Expecting Something from Me

"I Think Nothing Really Changed About Jack..I mean he's "Talking" With us" Ella Said

"Maybe it's a Izzy Thing..Maybe Something With Her being Young and all"

"Well Jack We Are All here..If you Notice Something Strange Going On With yourself ..You Can Always Tell us" Mom Said

"You Notice anything Different?"

I looked Around..I Could see Everyone.. I saw Izzy Making a Princess Castle..It seemed Nothing Too Different Happened...Only My Height Was a Awkward Thing

I Again Looked At Myself.._Paws...Ears..A Dark Floofy Tail..With A Yellow Ring That Wrapped Around it Near the End Of it..That Also seemed to Glow A bit_

"_I am Definitely Not Human..But I'm Still One..No Doubt About About it..I Have to Remember That I'm Still Me"_ I Thought Questioning My Humanity

I Then Answered the Question By Shaking My head

I Bet Mom Knew I Getting Stressed So She Then She Said "Let's Lay Off the Questions For Tonight..It's Been a long Day..Especially For Jack"

And Basically Everyone Agreed to that

Mom Went to Go Do Something On her Phone And Ella Went over To Izzy..I then Followed Her

"Hey Izzy! I see Your Making a Castle!..It Looks Very Nice!"

"_Thanks Ella.. oh Jack! What To You Think Of it!"_

_"Well Considering You Have Paws..It looks Great! Anyways I Guess I Could Make Something Too"_

I Went Over to The Bucket Of Bricks We Normally Kept Here

"_I don't have Anything Really Planned For The Night"_

I Took the Remaining Pieces And Started Making A Simple Cube..With One Specific Color On Each Side

"_Thank Goodness These Are Duplo Bricks!" _I Said As a Brick Fell out of My Paws

By the End Of Grueling Trial and error I Had Made Myself A Cube..A Simple Build But I Made it

I Then Look over to Izzy And Ella..Who Were Working Together To Get a Gateway To Stay upright

_"I'm Happy They Can Still Be Sisters._." I thought

I Then Looked over To My Sister Allie,Who was Feeding Owen Near the Table

"_i Haven't Been over To Owen Yet..I Should Wait to see him..And Also Missy's Not Here.."_

I Got Up From My Little Spot And Went Into the Bunk Room.. " I Should Ask her to Get Missy" I Said

Where I saw Mom conveniently Trying To Contact Someone

"Oh Hello Jack" Mom Said as She Saw Me Enter

"I Was Just Talking With Brandon And He's Telling Us That Missy's not Coming..And he Needs Advice" Mom Said Saddened

I Give Mom a Curious Look

"Only thing He Said That She's Depressed And Not Saying Much..And That She wants to be Alone..He's asking For things to Cheer Her Up"

"But I Doubt That Will Help Her...Since Both Of You Are now unrecognizable..You Were Perfect..My Little Boy...I just Dont Know What to Do Really..What Will We Do Tomorrow..Just Wait? Will You Still Go to School? Your Life Was Normal..And Now This.."

I Hopped Up next to her and Sat

"Well Your Still Sorta Normal..Just the Looks..You Sorta Like Cool Too I Guess.." Mom said

"Back On Track With Missy..Brandon Said That's She's A Glaceon..Whatever That is.."

"Im Scared For Both Of Your Futures..I Don't Want Your Life Just To Be Like.." She Trailed Off

"_A Pet Or Something" _Mom Said Softly

_"She's Right!..What Will I Do With My Life? I Honestly Have No Clue.."_

"I Mean Missy has a Job!..She _Had _a Future! Even You Did Jack..What Will We Do _Tomorrow_? I Don't Want to Let You Spend The Rest Of Your Life In A House.." Mom Said Gravely

_"I Mean My only Objectives So Far Are..Learn A Move..Do a Pokémon Battle..If I Even Can..Watch Over Owen And Izzy..And See What Izzy evolves Into Wait For Dad To Get Back And Hopefully Live.." _

"But Here's Some Good News To Cheer Us up..Your Father Is Doing Good..He's In a Hotel..His Job And Company is Still Up And Functional..He's In a Tight Spot..But I Know he Will Get Back..HopeFully"

She Then Checks the Time

"This Day has Been Going On Forever..It's Endless I'm Just Gonna Take A Little Rest In here And Read My Book I Brought"

I Managed to Get A Peek Of the Phone's Time _6:36 Pm_

I Gave A "See ya" Wave And Exited The Room And I Saw Izzy And Ella Watching The Tv on the Couch

"_Oh Crap..I Don't Want them to Get Scared!"_

I Looked on The Tv And It's The News..

"_Ella? Why are We Watching the News?..It's Boring"_

_"_Izzy I'm Sorry I Cant Understand You..Oh Hey Jack...Didn't See you..How Are Ya?"

I Tried Forming A _Thumbs Up.._But then I Realized That I Don't Have Thumbs

I Ended Up Leaving My Paw in The Air Like A Complete Idiot

"Was that..Uh..a Thumbs up?" Ella Asked

I Nod in Response

"So Jack..Did You Hear What The _World_ _Health_ _Organization _Sent out" Ella Said Slowly

I Walked To the Couch And Hopped Up And Nodded Slowly

Izzy's Ears Peaked With Interest

"_Wait..What Organ..Uhh Thing?" _Izzy Asked

"_You Wouldn't Understand..It's Older Kid Stuff" _i Said to Her

"_Why Can't I Hear About it.." _Izzy Pouted

"_It Would Scare You..And We Don't Want to Scare You.." _

Izzy Then just Like her Usual self..Started To Pout Since She Wasn't Getting Her way

"_Come On Tell Me! It Won't Hurt Anyone!" _Izzy Continued

_"_Izzy..Are You Giving Jack A Hard Time?" Ella Asked Izzy

"You Get Very pouty And irritable When Your Tired I Think You Need A Nap!"

Izzy's Ears Completely Drooped

"_NO NAP _ _NO NAP!_" She Said As Ella Picked Up the Squirming Fluff Ball And Carryed Her Over To a Open Room

"_Well I Guess That Happened.." I _Thought As Ella Came Back

"Sorry for Izzy..For Being Izzy..My Mom is Taking Care Of Her Now"

"_I Really Wished I Could Talk Right Now..It's Sorta Making Me Sad that No one Can Understand Me"_

_"_So yea About the News..The Zones That Could Come And Crap..That's Worrying To Me..Sure My Sister is SomeTimes A "_But" _But She's Still my Sister"

"I Could Also See Their Side Of Things as well Pokémon Are Sorta OP Animals"

"I'm Also Relived That's Being Herself Or She's Just Sleepy.."

"But On the Bighter Side Of Things..We Can About Pokémon Stuff! But you Can't Talk Anymore..It Must be Hard..Not Being Able to Talk to Me..Or Your Mom..I'm Also Not Staying In This Cabin Tonight We Are Going Across The Street To Aunt Cathy's House"

"Oh Wait We Were Talking About Pokémon..So I guess Our Families Are Eeveelutions? That's Sorta Neat..Also i Know This Will a long time Before this Happens..But What Eeveelution Will Izzy Be? I Mean..Is there Any Special Rocks Out there? But I Guess we have to Wait and see about that One.."

"I Don't Think we should have a Another Umbreon Because.." She Gives me a Look

"And All The other Ones Are Cool Nonetheless..Wait Do You To Want to Try To learn Some Moves?"

"_Moves? I Don't Even Know Where to Start..Like Seriously..This is Still My First Day..Like What do I Even Do?" _I Thought

I Got Up From the Couch..Sneaked Into The Bunk..I Saw Mom Still Sleeping..Got Some Paper And Went Back To Ella And Wrote

"_No idea Where to Start..Not Today"_

"Ok..It was a Worth A Shot..But That Has To Be A Better Cool Advantage..Right?..I'm Going To Stop Asking Stuff..Since We Both Cannot Really Communicate" Ella Said

"But One Last Thing! If You Don't Wanna Answer Thats Fine..Umm" She hesitated

"I Don't Know If I Should Ask This"

"_Go Ahead..How Bad Can it Be"_

_"_How the Hell Do You Go the Bathroom Now"

"_WAIT WHAT? HOW THE HELL DO I GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW?!"_ I Yelled

"Ok Calm Down Jack..Maybe You Go through the But?" Ella Realized That Asking That was Not a Good Idea

"_HOW DO I GO TO BATHROOM!?" _I was Completely Panicking

"Well Lets Try To Figure it out..Well You Don't Have Your Thing now"

"_AM I A NON-BINARY? WHAT THE HELL" _I Yelled Completely ignoring Her

_"_JACK..CALM DOWN YOUR FINE...THAT'S HOW ALL POKÉMON LOOK"

"What Are you Two Screaming About..Your Going To Wake Up Izzy" Mandy Said

"Sorry Mom..Jack Is Confused About his Bathroom Situation"

She Gives a Quick look At Me

"I Would've Been Confused As Well if that Happened to Me..Let's See What Happens"

"See Jack..Your Going To be Okay"

"_Ok.." _i Said Taking Breaths

"Let's Let See What Happens..I'm Sorry For Asking"

"I_t's Ok I Overreacted.._" I Said

"I Don't Have Any Plans For Dinner..Plus We Still Have To Get out Our Stuff And take it to Mandy's..How about We Get it over With and Do it Now" Mandy Said

"Sure Let's Get it over With..Jack Your Going To be Okay..And Look over Izzy..ok?" Ella Asked

I Give them a Nod

"Alright We'll Be Back" She Said Leaving the Cabin

"_Finally I'm Basically Alone.." _i thought While Laying on the Couch

"_Boy What the Heck Am I" _i Thought As I Got Hit With A Pain in My Gut

"_I Haven't Eaten Anything today Or Drank Water"_ I Concerned Myself

I Got Up From My Spot And Went Into the Kitchen "Ok I HAVE to Eat Something Here"

I Climbed Onto The Counter And Checked The Upper pantry Doors Near the Sink..Plates..Glasses Paper Plates..Bowls..OO _Peanut Butter!_

My Excitement Went Down Because I Don't Think I Should I Have it

"_What Can I Eat?" _I Said to Myself Looking Around _"I Could Get The Turkey And Cheese From the Fridge"_

I Settled On Trying to Make A Turkey And Cheese Sandwich

"_Can I Eat Cheese? Or Even Bread?..Lets Just Wing it I Guess"_

I Pulled Out a Paper Plate And Set it on the Counter Then Went to A Basket With Sliced bread And Placed Both Slices on the Plate

"_I Will Never Make Sandwiches For People" _I thought As I Put the Plate in My Mouth And Tryed Moving it to the Floor

I Opened the Cold Fridge And Got the Supplies I Needed

_Literally Like No effort Later _

_"Here You Go..A Sandwich!..Ok..How Should I Eat This.." _i Sat and Used My Front Paws To Try to Hold the Sandwich.. "_Ok Here Goes Nothing!"_

I Bit The Sandwich And it Tasted..Normal..Like Seriously I Was Expecting Worse...Only A Different Aftertaste Which tasted like Something I Couldn't Explain

"_Finally..A Reliable food source!" I _Said As I Chewed Down on the Sandwich

After the Sandwich Was HalfWay Done I Went Back On the Counter And Tryed To Get A Cup

"_How Do I Get Water Without Spilling it Or Knocking it over?"_

_"More Importantly How Will I Drink It? I Need Someone's Help"_

I Just Gave Up On Doing it on My Own And Went To the Other Area Of The Cabin..Where I Saw Allie And Nana Sitting on Some Chairs on the Back Patio And Ryan Farther back chopping wood

"Oh Hello My OG..How Are You Feeling?"

"_I'm Feeling Good"_

"I'm Going To Make it Easier For Myself And Take That As Good..Correct?"

I Nod

"_Man..It's So annoying That My only Form Of Communication is Nodding"_

_"_So Jack Do You Need Anything?"

"_Crap I Forgot I Needed Paper.."_

I Ran Back Through The Kitchen And _Sneaked _Back Into The Bunk And Pulled the Backpack out of the Room So I Would Not To Keep Running In And Out

I Then Got the Paper I Needed And Ran Back To Allie

"_This has to Be the Most Annoying Part Of This Change..I Can't Have Complex Conversations"_

_"_Jack.. I'm Sorry But You Forgot The Pencil"

"_IM SO SICK OF THIS OF THIS CRAP!" _I Thought

"_I'm Honestly _Done_ With This..The infuriating Fact That I Can't Speak..I Can't Explain To People What I Want Or Simply Tell Them Something Nice Or Say I love You"_

_"_Don't Worry I'll Get It for You Jack" Allie Said

She Got Up From Her Chair And Walked Back Inside To Get me A Pencil

"Oh Hey Mandy! How Are You?" I Heard Allie Say

_"Oh looks Like Mandy's Back That's Good"_

I Walked Back inside To See That Mom Was Now Up

"How Long Did I Sleep For..I Really Should Have set A Alarm.." Mom Said

"I Think..Now That i Look at the Time..It's Around 7:00Ish Now..So You Got Around 2 Hours Of Sleep" Allie Said

"Wait Why Is There A plate On The Floor?" Mandy Asked

"_Dang it I Forgot to Clean it up"_

"I Think Someone Was Trying To Get Food..Jack Did You Make Yourself Something To Eat?" Allie Asked Me

I Nod

"What Did You Eat?" She Asked With Concern

"Oh Wait I Bet That's What You Wanted To Tell Me..Well I Have the Pencil And Paper Now"

She Placed the two Items next to Me

"_Ok I Have to Make This Count" I thought _

"_Don't Worry..__Turkey Cheese Sandwich..Tasted Good" _I Wrote

"_Jack.._We all Don't Know What You Should Eat..But you Said it Tasted _Normal?" _Allie Said

"I Still Have No Idea How I Should Feed Izzy Now..Perhaps We Can Do Experiments? Like See What They Can Eat.." Mandy Said

"That's a Good Plan..But Jack _Please_ Ask Us Next Time When Your Hungry" Mom Said

"_Ok I'll Ask you Next Time"_

"So Do You Think Jack Will Get Sick? I mean It's Only Turkey,Cheese And Bread" Allie Asked

"We Will Have To See..But I'm Going To Feed Izzy Cat Food Until We Get Some More information..Oh Wait I'm Going To Get Her Now"

She Walked Into the back Area Of the Cabin Where there was A Extra Room Izzy was Sleeping in

"Well Since You Were Trying To Get Food..I'm Going To Get you Water Now then" Mom Said

_"That's What I've Been Trying To Get.." _i Said to Myself

Mandy Then SpeedWalked out of the Extra Room Carrying Izzy...Who Was Completely Out

"Ok See ya Guys tomorrow" She Said quietly And Left

"See ya Mandy!...Here's Some Water Jack"

She Placed a Bowl With Water In It

"I'm sorry It's in a Bowl But I Guess For Now you Use it" Mom Said

_"Who Cares I'm Going to Have to Do it Eventually.." _i Said Drinking the Water

"So What Should we Do Dinner Wise? I'll get Owen Some fish Sticks" Allie Said Walking Towards the Fridge

My Ears Perked Up "_Fish Sticks?"_

My Mom Took Note Of That

"So Jack I Guess You Would Like Some Fish Sticks?"

I Nodded

"Allie..Can You Get Some Extra Ones For Jack?"

"Sure..I Guess he Could Have It"

She Put The Fish in The MircoWave And Went To Go Get Owen..

The Night Went Well After That..I Had a Plate Of Fish Sticks And Owen Would occasionally Yell "Doggy!" I Didn't Mind That Since he's Only 2

After That Allie,Mom And Nana Watched the TV to See That The Government Was Considering "Containment Zones" I Bet they Even Have Some Pokémon Held Captive Already..I'm Practically A S.C.P Now

"That's Horrifying To Think Of Jack Of Having To go to One Of those.." Mom Said

"I Mean What Could We Do Without Him? Or To Him?"

"Well..They Have No Choice..We Still Dont Know Much About Jack or whatever He's Now..They're Supposed To Have Powers And Such" Allie Said

"What Powers?"

"I Don't Know..Jack Do You Know?"

I Shook My Head

"I Just Hope Everyone Will be Ok" My Mom Said As The TV Wenf on and On


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's Me Again I Don't Have Anything To Say So Lets Get Into the Chapter!**

**Also Writing Will be Slower Since I'm in School Now..So Don't Think I'm Dead!**

**_Chapter 5 - Practically a Nightlight _**

7:38 Pm

**"France..Along With Spain..Has Officially Started The Containment zone Program.."**

"Wow..And Their Doing it _This _Soon?" I Said to Myself

**"But Currently No Effort Has Been Made To Do This Act..Only That They Plan On Doing It"**

**"After They Sent This Message It Started Causing Civil Unrest And The French Parliament Stated that It's For The Safety Of it's Citizens And To Stop Further Harm..Other Nations Are Leaning Towards this**

**"They Have Said That They Are Not Bad Ones In This Situation For Making This Choice..They Have Not Sent Out Information Yet On Exactly Their Plan is"**

**"Even In the United States It's Not Going Well..President Trump Says That it's too Early To Do Anything..Congress Has Also Currently Not Said Anything About This Situation"**

**"Some Countries Are Completely Ignoring The World Health Organization Statements..Such As Not Panicking"**

**"Social Media Videos Show In Pakistan **_Military_ _Might _**Has Been Used To Remove **_**"The Monsters From Jahannam" **_**From it's Capital After A Explosion Occurred In One Of it's Buildings was presumably Caused By One Of them"**

**"Scientific Reports From Sweden Have No Clues Or Ideas How This Happened..They Have Not Done Any Known Tests On Their Blood Or Internals Because Nobody Knows if Doing These Tests Are Ethical"**

**"The Current Situation About _Brexit _In The U.K. Is On Hold..And Also The Separatist Catalonian Government Has Also Claimed In Response To Spain's Plan..To Not do The Containment Zones Stating That "All Catalonians Are Catalonians"**

**"And That's The World Affairs For the Night" **As it Faded Out To Weather Section

"_I Swear Pakistan is Going To Have A Civil War if they Keep on Doing that Not only that They Would Most Likely Blame India" _I Claimed

"I Can't Believe That's it's Only the First Day and the French is Going Those Darned "Containment Zones" If That's The Case They Would Most Likely Kill Some Or Experiment On Them.." Mom Protested

"I Bet That They Are Already Doing it Now..But We Both Don't Know What They Are..Or What Jack is Really" Allie Added

"This Is Why Even Before This Mess I Never Watched The News..it's Always Overwhelming Me..I Mean I Want to Know What's Going On in the World Currently But it's Hard to Watch" Mom Said

"How Bout We Turn On Sesame Street For Owen" Allie Said..Changing the Subject

"You Like Elmo! Don't You Owen!" Allie Said Cheerfully Towards Owen

She Went To the TV Settings And Went Onto Netflix And Then Promptly Turned It On

Owen Then Just Yelled In A happy Way As She Put Him In a Baby Chair Facing The TV

"_I Wonder If I Go Near Him Without Him Getting Scared" _i Thought As I Got off the Couch Towards Him

"Do You it's Ok for Jack to Be by Him?" Mom Asked Allie

"I Think It's Ok I Suppose"

"Hey Jack? You still in There?"

I Turned Back To Them

"_Uhh..How Do I Respond?" _I thought "_I'm Right Here! Same old Jack!" _I Said Out Loud

"I Will Never Get Used To That New Voice.Im Sorry" Mom Replyed

"You Can Go On Now then I Guess"

"_Hey Owen!..I Really Hope Your Not Scared Of Me!"_

Owen Just Looked At Me..Nothing Much..Then He Reached Towards Me

"_Ok You Can "Pet" Me I Suppose But I'm not A Dog" _I Said to Him

He Then Started Patting Me..Not Hard..Just Sorta What He Does To his Dog

"_Ok..Don't Pat Too Hard"_ I Said To Him As his Hand Started Slaping My Forehead

"Owen! Be Gentle To Him! Just Slow It Down a tad bit" Allie Said

"_It's Fine..It Doesn't Hurt..At least he's Not Scared Of Me" _I Said To Both Of The Them Who Were Currently observing Me

"Watch Me Owen You Do it like This..Jack Are You Okay With Me Teaching Him How To Pet You? If It's Awkward You Can Say Something"

"_Yea Its Getting Too New For me..I'm Not Used To This..Sorry" _I Said Shaking My Head

"_OW!" _I Yelped As Owen Tugged Hard On My Ear

"OWEN DON'T DO THAT!" Allie Said As she Made Owen Let Go Of His Grip On My Ear

"Jack Are You Ok?" Mom Asked as I Rubbed My Ear

"_I'm Okay Mom,I'm Fine It Didn't Hurt That Bad" _I Said

"Owen I Told You To be Gentle!, I'm Terribly Sorry Jack"

"_Im Ok..Don't Worry About it..I know he's Just a Baby"_

_"_Owen I Told You To Be Gentle" He Then Just Giggled

"I'm Sorry Owen But Until you Learn to be Nice to Jack You Can't Pet Him And if you do that Again Your Getting a Time out"

"Doggy!" He Then Reached For me Again

I then Simply Slowly Backed Away

"_Owen I'm Not a Dog And I Just Dont want to be Near You Right now..I'll be back later" _

_"_Hello! WELCOME TO SESAME STREET!"

"_Oh Thank god For That Show" _i Said relieved

His Attention Then Completely Changed To Watching the TV Just Then the Intro Came On

"Ok..Thank Goodness For That...Sorry Again For Owen..He Does That..Wait a Second..Jack..Your Glowing A Bit" Allie Asked

I Look At Myself And See That the Rings On My Body And Tail Were Glowing A Bit

_"Don't Worry! It's Normal For Me to Do That!" _I Said Outloud Trying To Ease Them

"What's Happening To Jack? It Could Be That He's Hurt!" Mom Said While Getting Ice From the Fridge

"Jack Stay There We're Going To Help You..Maybe He Gets Damaged Easier? It Didn't Seem That Bad Of a Pull..But He's a _Umbreo_ Now Right?

_-Facepalm-_

I Give off A Groan And Walked Over To the Bag With Paper

"What is he Doing Now.."

I Pulled out a Paper And Wrote _"Remember What Video Said"_

_"_What Video? Oh Wait a Minute I Think It Said Something About Him Glowing In The Night I Believe" Mom Said With A Ice Bag In her Hands

" I Think Ella Said Something Like That..I Think You Should Have Thought Of That Sooner"

"Yea Your Right Allie..But What Should We Do With That Glow? It's Freaking Me Out"

I Then Notice It's Getting a Tad Brighter...Where I'm Practically A Lantern in the Middle Of The Room

"Jack..Are You Able to Control That?" Allie Asked Me

"_I Don't Know How To..But Either Way..THIS IS AMAZING! This is Cool! I Mean I Can Use This Like a Flashlight!"_

_"This Is Practically "Flash!" Not Even Close To it And I Also Have No Literally No Clue How To Control it..But Imagine The Possibilitys!..Or Maybe it's Just Natural..I Don't Fully Know Yet"_

_"_Jack?..Jack! Hellllo? Are You Still With Us? Mom Asked While Moving Her Hand In my Face back And Forth

"_I'm Still With Us, No Worries" _I Answered

"You Scared Me For A Moment..So What Should We Do About the Light? I Mean It's Not Bad..But What Should We Do About it?" Mom Said

"I Don't Know..But If We're Sleeping? That Light is Distracting But I Think We Should Just Wait it Out"

"Ok That's Our Best Bet For Now..Any Luck On Controling The Light?"

Returning to The Paper And Wrote "_Don't Know I'll Try On My Own Tomorrow"_

_"_Uh..Sounds Good"

**_Later Like Around Bedtime Or 10P.M ish_**

"_Honestly_ _I Don't Know How i Even Came this Far Today..I Just Feel exhausted..Like Really Though..There was So Much Crap That Happened Today.." _i Thought As I Slowly Walked Towards the Lower Bunk Bed And Plopped Onto The Bed

"_Man Finally Some Time To Think About The Situation Going On With Me..So Where To Start? First Off The Room is Still Bright And I Have No Idea How My Mom Could Even Sleep With This Light I'm Emitting"_

"_And Also..How Do I Even Act Now? Like I'm on __All Fours now! It's Harder To See And I'm Still Dizzy From the Change Of Perspective..But If I Say Anything About it..People May Think That I'm Different Or Maybe I'm Sick, Nobody Really Knows What's Truly Going On With Everything"_

"_Like What Am I To Do? just Sit on the Couch? Or When I'm Standing..Just Stand?..I Mean How do I Even Run Like This?"_

_"Oh And The Glowing..It's Hard For Everyone including Me Just To Fully Wrap Their Heads around it.."_

_"Like How Am I Glowing? I Mean it's Light Glowing Off My Ears,Tail And Legs..And Now I'm Even Using Words Like Those Now To Describe Myself..I'm In a Brand New Body And I Cannot Even Talk..Other Than Writing..But Where's the Emotion In That"_

_"I Mean I Wish To Even Talk To Essie Right Now thats Someone I Can Talk To..but I Bet She's Probably Fine With it..Or Sadly When She's Older She Might Not Even Remember Being Human!"_

_"That's Most Likely The Case..That's Horrible..They Will have to Take Of a Brand New Pet..Not Fully Though..Because Even If She does Forget She Used To be A Person When She's Much Older She Will Be Basically The Same..I Hope"_

_"What about Mysellf? I'm Still Here..I Will Eventually Get Used To This..And Plus I Have To Make Due With What I Have Now..So Lots Of Cons..Any Pros? Or Good Things About This?..Well Until I Control This Light It's A Con..But later I Could Use it to Flash BrIght Light At Enemies Or Just Use it To See"_

_"Another Pro I Forgot to Mention So Far Is that My Eyes Cut Through The Night Like Butter..Or in Simpler Terms..Night Vision...I Should Really Search up More on Some Powers I Could Learn..I Also Know About a Move Called "Shadow ball" Which is Practically A Large Ball Of Dark Energy..Which Can Cause Large Explosions Or Blow Stuff up"_

_"Yea..Best To Figure Out How To Control My Glow Before I accidentally Blow Up a House"_

At This Time The Glow From The Rings Were Dimming

"_FINALLY_ _the Light Finally Dimmed..I Can Sleep Now..Time To End This Chaotic Day"_

_"Wait How do I Sleep Now..Uhh..Man I Wish This Came With Instructions On How To Live"_

I Ended Up Just Laying On My Side

**_The Next Day_**

-_Groan-_

I Woke Up On My Own...Yet I Didn't Open My Eyes Or Anything i Laid There..Taking Some Time To Rest

"_I Don't Know if I Slept Wrong But I Feel a aching Pain in My Neck" _i Said Opening My Eyes And Getting Up

"_Uhh..What time is it.." I thought looking over to the Clock_

_**"2:00PM!?"**_

_"Yeesh I Slept For That Long?..I Should Notify Everyone That I'm Up..They Might be Worried"_

Looks Like Mom is Up..Looking at the Top Part Of The Bunk Which Was empty

"_Mom? Is Anyone here?" _I Said Coming out of the Room..Looking Around..And Seeing

_"_Oh! Sounds Like Jack is Awake.." I heard Allie Say From The Kitchen

"Oh Hey Jack..Uh..Do You Feel Okay? I'm Just Checking"

"_I'm Sorry but I Cannot Talk..It's Annoying to Have These Complex Questions All the Time" _i Answered back not Expecting A Complete Answer

"I'm Sorry..I'll Say it In Yes Or No Form..Nod If Your Ok, Shake if Not"

I Then Nod

"So Your Still Here..Do You Sense Anything Wrong With Your Mind?"

I Shake My Head

"_Man..What's With All These Questions? I Mean Perhaps She's Just concerned about Me..Which I'm Fine With That"_

"Mom's Outside If You To See Her But.." She Trailed Off

"So Are You Hungry? I can Make Some Breakfast For Ya..But What do You Even Eat?..." She Asked While Looking though The Cabinets

"Yesterday..You Ate a Sandwich..You seemed Fine And Didn't Throw Up So I'll Make That For Now"

"_Well I Can't Even Hold a Spoon So Yea..a Sandwich" _I Sat Up On One Of the Chairs And Allie Placed the Sandwich In front of Me on a Paper Plate

"Now Jack..Stay Right There..Just Eat Your Sandwich" as She Walked Outside Quickly

"_Uhh Sure" _

"_Dang It She Forgot To Get a Water..Anyways I'm Fine Without it For Now..She Seems Busy"_

_**5 Minutes later**_

_"I Wonder What's Going On..I Hope Nothing Bad Happened" _i Thought as I Ate the Sandwich With My Two Front Paws

"_So What I Should Try To Do Today is To Talk With Izzy..She Might Be Having a Bad Time With this..And Also Someone To Talk To..Since I'm Starting To Get Lonely.."_

Then Mom Walked In

_"_Oh Hello Jack I'm So Happy To See You.. I See Allie Made you a Sandwich..So Did You Do Anything Last Night?"

"_Ok Somethings Up..I'm Not Dumb..I Can Literary See Stress On Her Right now"_

I Shake My Head

"Ok Good..Since I Couldn't Sleep Last Night And I Heard Noises Coming From Outside"

"_Okay"_

_"_So We Will Stay Here For a Couple Of days Until Dad Gets Home..Until Then We Will Stay Here..I Just Want To Make Sure..Your Still Here And Not Changing.." She Then Just Went silent

"So Yea No Worries! I Don't Have Any Plans Really So You Go See Ella If You Want to..Just Look Both Ways"

"_Sure..I Guess I Should Check Up On Izzy.." _i Said Outloud To her

"Ok You Do That I'll Be over Here..Just Check Up On Yourself From Time To Time Ok?"

"_I'll Be Sure To"_

I Left The Cabin And Thought "_Ok Something Happened And I No idea What..I Hope I Didn't Do anything Stupid" _

I then Crossed The gravel road..Over to The Place Where Ella Stayed

"_Hopefully Ella Can Help With this" I Hoped _As I Ringed The Doorbell


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello! It's that time Again_**

**_I Honestly don't know what to say at these beginning Parts_**

**_This Chapter Could Actually be Split into two Because it's a Lot Longer..But I Wanted to keep it Together_**

**_Let's get Right into it!_**

**_Chapter 6 \- The Unseen Changes_**

-_Knock Knock_-

"Hey Ella, Can You Get That?" Mandy Asked

"Sure!"

"Oh Hey Jack! Come on in..I Have Some Cool Stuff To Show You!" Ella greeted Me

"Mom! Jack's here!"

"Ok Ella, How Was Your First Night here Jack?..Did You Eat Anything Yet?"

"_Oh Boy, a Double Question I'll just have to Nod to These"_

I Nod

"Sounds Good.._IZZY! _Jack's Here!"

After Some Rustling Izzy Ran Out Of Ella's Room With a Joyful Expression

"_Oh Hello Jack! How Are You! Ella And I Are Doing A Puzzle! Are You Staying Long?" _Izzy Said Quickly

_"Whoa Slow it Down a tad Bit..I'm Doing Good"_

_"_Izzy And I Were Doing a Jigsaw Puzzle Want to Go See it?" Ella Asked

"_Sure" _i Said as I Followed her into the Room

The Room Was Small..It Had a Bed And A Cabinet With Stuff Coming Out Of it..And I Could See That Most Stuff On The Floor Were Pushed To One Side

In The Middle Of The Floor Was a 100 piece Puzzle With Some Kittens..It Seemed To be Halfway Done With Izzy Attempting To do Trial And Error With Each Piece

"Sorry if it's Such a Mess..I Dont Come up here as Much Anymore"

"Yea it's a Puzzle..I Don't Know What To Do With Izzy..My Mom Suggested It So We Can Remain Connected"

"_Big Sis Ella! I Got a Another Piece To Work!" _Issy Said while Pointing the Completed Area With Her Paw

"And She Keeps On Talking..I Have no idea How to Respond Or What's She Saying"

"_Ella Look! I Got A Area Done!" _

"Izzy That's Great! I'm Proud Of You"

Izzy Seemed Satisfied With That And Continued Her Process

"So Jack..Any Ideas To Improve Communication?"

"_Well Uhh..How Bout I Write a Word And I Try To Say It? And Then You mark it Down the Way It Sounds"_

_"_Look..I'm Not Trying To be Rude But I Have No idea What You just Said..Here Wait a Moment.." She Went To the Cabinet And Got Some Paper

"I Have an Idea..I Write a Word And You Try To Say it ..And We Try To Tell Which Words Apart"

My Idea But Ok

"Ok Jack Real Simple Say Yes"

"_Yes"_

"Ok.." She Said Writing Down on Her Paper "By the Way Do You Hear Yourself As English or a another language"

I Got a Paper From The Cabinet And Wrote

"Ok Got that One Out Of the Way"

"Alright Now Say No"

"_No"_

A Wave Of Surprise Goes over Her Face

"Say Yes Again?"

"Yes"

"Ok Just From That Alone..I'm Already Confused"

"_How?"_

"Well..Turns Out Yes and No Sound _Exactly _the Same"

"_?"_

"I Mean They Both Sound Like _Bre.._Thats Already a problem..Try Saying _Yes I Do_

"_Yes I Do"_

_"_Ok Ok..We're Getting Somewhere..That Sounded Like _Bre-on" _Ella Said While Writing on her Paper

_"_Now Try Saying..Uhh _Hello"_

_"Hello"_

_"_Again..It's _Bre.._I Don't Think We can Do a Translation For This..It's Too Complex"

"_Jack Why Were You Saying Random Words?" _Izzy Asked

"_Your Sister And I Were Trying To Communicate.. Also..No One Other Than Me Can Understand You..It Gets Them Confused..Like I Don't Talk as Much Anymore..I Think Both Of our Voices Sound Different As Well" _I Told her

_"What? You Lost Me at Communicate..What Does That Word Mean?" _Izzy Said

_"It Means..Uhh Like The Fancy Word For Talking"_

_"Oh Okay"_

_"So what I Trying Tow Say..is That Only I Can Hear You..Ella Cannot Hear You..So Dont Talk as Much..They Don't Know How To Respond" _i Said To Izzy

_"I Really Hope I Explained it Well" _i Thought

"_AAAYYYYEEE AAYEE" _Izzy Yelled Really Loadly Causing Ella to Jump Since She Was Studying Us

"_**AHH** Why Did You just Yell! Your Going to Scare Someone!" _I Told Her

"_But You Said No One Can Hear Me!"_

_"No I Meant No One Can Understand You" _

_"_Jack Are You Doing Experiments On Your Own? Just Tell me Next Time..That Scared The Living Crap Out Of Me"

"_This is Gonna Be a Big Pain Talking With Her.." _i Thought

"_Look Sorry Izzy For Not Explaining It Better..I Just Wanted To Let You Know"_

_"It's Fine..I Always Wanted To Do That"_

_"_I Think Making a Translation Is Too Hard..Your Language Words Are So Irregular And Unatural...Even if I Figured something Out..Other People May not be Able to Use it and Overall Your Words Repeat..Like A lot"

"Well It Was Worth a Shot..Oh Jack! I Heard Something About You Glowing Last Night! That's Awesome! Wait Were You Able To Control It?"

-Shakes Head-

"Oh..I Bet It was a Pain Sleeping Then..But As Much I Want to Say Your Learning "_Flash_" I Think It's Normal..I Think We Have To Take the Pokédex Entry's As Canon Now"

"Also Jack,How Have You Adapted To Your New Form Yet?...Izzy Seems Fine With it..Most Likely Because She's Still Young..From What I've Seen From Her Lately, Is That She has Boundless Energy And What I've Seen From Her Talking..Is That She's Different a Bit..Not By Much But Sorta Different..I Don't Really Know..And To I Do Not Want To Talk About it"

"_What Are You Guys Talking About? You Guys Are Using Hard Words..Is It About The Puzzle? I'm Almost Done With It!" _Izzy Asked

_"_And When Has a Four Year Old Did a 100 Piece Puzzle?..Well I Did Help Her a Bit..And Just When I Say That She's Trying to Force a Piece"

"_It's Fine..I'm Just Checking If It Works!"_

_"Like This Izzy..Uhh..I Think You Need Another Type Of Piece..Here! There You Go Izzy, Try Branching off that piece"_

_"Branching Off?" _Izzy Asked Not Knowing The Word

_"That's A Complex Word..It Means To Build Off Of Or In Your Case..A Puzzle Piece"_

_"Ok Then"_

_"_So Jack..I Know This is a Serious Situation But You Don't Know How Cool This Is!..Your A Pokémon! Your Powers Are Like Limitless!.."

"Well Not Really Limitless But You The Point"

"_Yea But That Power Can Like Blow Up a House Or Even That Power Cause Huge Damages Or Large Death..And Where The World Seems To Be Going With These God-Like Creatures Doesn't Look All That Well...Like I'm Not A God Or Even Close To That..But Other Pokémon Can Cause (And This is Not All Of Them) Hail,Rain,Floods,Storms,Volcanos,And Other Stuff I Don't Really Know..Imagine Izzy With That Power?" _Said To Her

"Ok Jack,When We These Chats,Make Sure To Write Them Down Because I Can't Understand You..I Bet That's A _Huge _Problem For You Right Now..

"_Honestly I'm Getting Sick Of Not Being Able To Talk..Sure It Might Be Easy Not Talking For A While..But This is Too Much..ITS SO INFURIATING"_

_"..._And if I Wonder If Izzy's Feeling The Same Way..Actually Can You Talk To Her? Just To Make Sure She's Not Too Lonely"

My Ears Peaked Up With Interest

"Oh Looks You Like That..I'm Going To Mircowave A Easy Mac For Myself..You Guys Can Talk" She Then Left the room

Izzy's Ears Also Peaked The Second The Words "Easy Mac" Came out of Her Mouth

"_Mac N Cheese? I Love That!" _Her Focus Went From Puzzle To Easy Mac In a Second..She Quickly Got Up From Her Little Spot And Ran After Ella

"_Huh I'll Follow Them" _And Trailed Behind Them

"So Ella How Was The Puzzle With Jack And Izzy?" Mandy

"It Went Well And Izzy's Almost Done With It..It's Hard To Think Of Things Izzy Is Capable Of Do-

Izzy Then Started Climbing Up Her Leg

"_Izzy? _What Are You Doing? Get Down"

"_I Want The Macaroni and Cheese! I Want Some!"_

_"_Get Down From Your Sister's Leg This **Instant**!!..Izzy If You Want Food You Have To Ask..Your Acting Like an Animal"

"_I Just Wanted Some Mac'n Cheese.." _She Said Getting Down When Ella's Leg

_"My God Izzy..I Bet You Can't Even **Eat **Mac And Cheese.."_

_"Wait W-What? I Ca-Can't Eat It?" _She Said Completely Still

_"_Izzy..I Don't Think You Can Even Eat Easy Mac..I Was Making For Myself"

"_I CAN'T EAT IT? But Its My Favorite Food!"_Izzy Whined

"_Izzy You're Getting All Worked Up Over Nothing"_

_"_What Should We Give Her Instead? We Gave Her Some Applesauce This Morning.." Ella Asked

"We Should Try To Look It Up" Mandy Said Going To Her Phone

"Wow..People Still Don't Know..Do Pokémon Even Eat?" Mandy Said Surprised

"Well In The Anime,We only See Them Eat Berries.. Or Something Like Dog Food...Maybe We Can Get Berries And Try Them!"

"This Entire Situation is Confusing..There's More Questions Than Answers.."

"_Look Izzy How Bout I Make You A Sandwich..I Have a Sad feeling I Will Be Eating Those For a While"_

_"So No Mac and Cheese?"_

_"I Don't Want You to Get Sick..Now Please Dont My Job Any Harder"_

_"_There's Some Blueberry Bushes Up The Road..Wouldn't It Be Fun To Get Some?"

"_Hey Ella? Can You Make a Sandwich For Izzy?"_

_"_Oh Jack Your Hungry Too?"

"Well I Could Go to the Store To Get Them Easily..Walmart is Not Closed I Think..But if You Want To You Can..Just Be Quick..I Think You Will Be Safe Up Here"

"Yay! Guess What Guys We Can Go!"

"_I Thought I was Getting a Sandwich" _Izzy Asked

_"Yea..They Can't Understand Us..Just Go Along With It.."_

_"But Luckily Blueberry's Are More Fun!"_

Ella Quickly Got a Wooden Basket And We Went Out The Door

"Don't Worry Mom We'll Be Safe!"

We Walked Up the Gravel Road That Lead To Neighbors..And Past Them is a Dirt Trail That Had Blueberry Bushes

"So Jack,I Don't Think You Like Blueberrys Right?"

I Shook My Head and Said

"_I Never Liked Them..Or Any Type of Strawberry,Blueberry,Or..WhatEver Berry"_

_"_Well..Maybe You Like Them Now,Your Diet Is Going to Have To Change.."

"_What Do You Mean? Do I seriously have to go Vegan..I Don't Think Pokémon Are Vegan..Or I Guess My Breed is.."_

_"_Well..Should We Take This Situation With Realism In Mind?..Your a Pokémon That Can..Urm..Shoot Giant Balls Of Pure Shadow..That Blow Up Stuff"

"_I Bet Most Pokémon Are Omnivores..Including Me..Through Your Right..My Diet Will Have To Change"_

_"_I Think You Now Can't Eat Chocolate Or Stuff Like That"

"_Meh I'm Ok With That..I Never Liked Any Thing Like Cake,Ice Cream,Or Hershey Bars..Cake Was Always Too Cold"_

_"So I Won't Eat Mac And Cheese Again?" _Izzy Asked

_"Well..Until Further Notice..Yea..But You Like Blueberrys Right? I Hope You Do,Since I Don't Like Them And Ella Really Likes Going Up Here"_

"_Yea! I Love Blueberrys!"_

"Hey Guys Look!"

I Turn My Head To See a Large Amount Of Bushes Near the Side Of The Road

"Ok Lets Get Picking! This is Better Than Going To The Store!" She Said Picking Some

Izzy Then Just Pushed Her Head Into the Bush And Started Eating Them

"_Thank GoodNess They Don't Have Thorns on Them..That's Going To be a Pain When Ella Somehow Finds Strawberrys in This Random Forest..Wait..Is There Strawberrys here?"_

"Here Jack! Try One!" Ella Said With Some Berries In Her Hand

"Please?"

"_Urm..Ok I Will Then" _i Said Taking The Berry

"_I Bet Due To Some Random Logic That I'm Going t-_

The Blueberry Actually Tasted Really Good..Like Delicious!

"_Wha-? I-I Actually Really Like This!..Before This I Hated The Very Sweet Taste Of The Berry..But The Sweetness Tastes Good Now?"_

_"I Mean I usually Hate Things That Are Sweet..Uhh..That's Actually Really Neat"_

_"_See I Told You Would Like Them!..We Should Come Up Here More Often"

"_Yeah! And The Ones Deep inside The Bush Are Really Sour!" _I Heard Izzy Who Was Practically In the Bush Say

"Now Jack I Can Show You All The Neat Salads And Such That I Eat!"

"_I Only Like Blueberrys Now..Don't Think I'm Going To Start Eatting Salad"_

_"_Alright..But Still! You Like Blueberrys That Mean's Something _Did _Change Inside You...But I Think Thats Normal With Your Form..Like the Glowing From Time To Time.."

"By The Way Did You Guys Leave a Flashlight or lantern On In The Window Last Night?.. I Saw A Bright Light That Woke Me Up Last Night"

"_A Light? Well Not One That I Know Of" _I Said With My Ears Being at Full Attention

"Yea Either Way It Was Weird..Wait..Why Didn't I Think Of It Before!"

"_What?" _I Said Nervously

"It Was Probably You!"

"_WHAT?!"_

_"_It All Makes Sense..Your Most Likely Showing Traits Of a Actual Umbreon!"

"_Traits? What Do You Mean Traits? I Thought it was Only Going To Effect Izzy Mostly!" _I Said Terrified

_"_That's Interesting And Terrifying At the Same Time!..What I Mean is That it's Natural"

"_Natural?! That's Not Natural..I Bet Thats Why Mom Was So Freaked Out! She Must Have Seen Me! What Was I Even Doing?"_

_"_I Mean it's Normal For Umbreons To Regain Energy During The Night..Like Using The Moon As Like A Lunar Panel!"

"_I Mean That's Not Right!..Like I Don't Do Stuff Like That!"_

_"_Calm Down..Don't Worry..Do You Remember Anything About Doing It?"

I Shake My Head

"_I Mean First Night And I'm Already Doing Strange Crap?..Wait..I Bet That Was Why My Neck Hurt So Much This Morning!"_

_"_Wait Did Your Mom Say Anything About It?"

-Shakes Head-

"_Hey Uh Sis? I'm Stuck.." _Izzy Asked

"I Think Izzy's Stuck In The Bushes" Ella Said

"Here You Go Izzy..Your Out Now..And Your Fur Is All Covered In Blue.."

Izzy's Light Brown Fur Had Blue Smudges And Bits Of Berry Were Sticking To Her Body..And Unsurprisingly She Needed a Bath

"_The Blueberrys Were Great! I Want to Start Heading Back Now..i Feel Sticky" _Izzy Said Taking the Lead

_"_So Jack..How Should We Explain It To Your Mother And Sister? I Don't Think Just Saying That _You Were Just Gaining Energy _is Going to Cut it"

"Like I Know Your Fine..But Their Going to Freak!"

"_With Good Reason As Well..Hell..Will This Get Worse?"_

_"_How Bout This..I'm Just Going To Tell Them About You Liking Blueberry's For Now"

"Wait..They Have No Clue What's Going With You..Telling Them About The Blueberry Will Add A Another Change About You To Their List"

"Look Jack..Your Going To be Ok,It's only Normal For This To Happen..But the Only Thing That is Concerning is That You Don't Know When Your Doing It"

"They Should Sorta Get It..Since Your Species is Dubbed the "_The Moonlight Pokémon" _and I Told Them That Umbreons Usually Get Energy From the Moon"

"_I Mean This Is All So Surreal..It's Going Too Quickly..Say..Am I Going To Change Mentally? Because if You Can't Tell I'm Freaked Out By This.." _

_"_What Also Makes It Worse is that I Don't know What Your Saying..You Can't Really be There To Them to Say Your Alright"

"_Well I Know For a Fact That Umbreons Do This..So Maybe It's Just like Ella Said.. it's Natural..Perhaps Izzy Won't Show Much Traits But Her Personally Changes?.."_

_"Well That Doesn't Really Work Out Because She Literary Stuffed Her Face Into a Bush and Started Eating Berries Off Literal Branches...How Did She Do That Anyway?"_

_"GUYS I SEE THE CABINS!" _Izzy Cheered Out

"Huh,Well Jack What Do We Do Now?"

"_I Honestly Don't Know" _I Said With Defeat

_"Ella! Ella! Can We See Owen!?" _Izzy Said Excitingly

_"You Can't Go In there Looking Like You Do Now..Your Covered In Blueberrys"_

_"_Jack..Let's Get Izzy Back To My House And Hopefully She Wouldn't Mind Giving Her a.."

"b word" Ella Whispered

"But After That We Should Tell Your Family To Think Because Your Here..And it Will Stay Like That..Just That You May be Developing _Traits Not Losing Personally"_

"_But What About Izzy? She's Different..You May Not Notice Since you Can't Hear Her But She's More..Urm.. More Excitable And Less Shy" _

_"_I Don't Really Know Either But Let's Try To Calm Them Down First..After We Ask My Mom Give Her The B-Word" Ella Said After Opening The Door To Her House..Letting Izzy And I In

"_What Does Ella Mean By The B-Word?" _Izzy Asked

_"It Means Nothing..Dont Worry About It"_

_"_So How Was Your Little Trip? I see Izzy Here is Having a Fun Time.." Mandy Asked As We Came in

"Yea It Was Great! Jack Now Likes Blueberrys Now"

"Wow. That's Interesting..So He's Like Izzy In a way As Well?"

Ella Gives a Quick Look At Me And Says

"Well to a Lesser Degree..Just that he Likes Blueberrys Now"

"And I Can See Izzy Here Needs a Bath..Ella Please Make Sure Not to Get her Covered in Blueberries Again..Or I'll Just Get Them Only From the Store..If It's Still Open..Which it Probably Is"

"Ok Noted, Don't Worry I Won't Let it Happen Again" Ella Said

Izzy Gives Me a Smug Look

"_So It Was a Bath Wasn't it?"_

_"Ahh..Yea..Uh..Don't Fret About It You'll Have Fun"_

_"_Did You Hear That Izzy! You're Getting a Bath!...Should We Even Give Her a Bath?..We Don't Know What That Could Do To Her"

"I Don't Think Izzy Will Be Harmed By A Bath..It's Just a Bath"

"_But I Don't Want To Take One!"_

_"__Izzy,If You Take a Bath..You Will Able To See Owen Sooner"_

_"Yea..Your Right!" _Izzy Said as She Went Into The Bathroom

"Don't Know What You Said Right there Jack..But Thank You..Ella, Can You Help Me With Izzy? I Could Use Some Help"

"Well I Was Going to see Aunt Suzie With Jack Since She Needs Some Help With Something"

"Well if Jack Needs Help..Then You Should Always Help Him..He Cannot Do Most Normal Things Now..But Next Time You Will Have to Help Me"

"Okay..I Will..thank You Mom"

We Waved Goodbye to Mandy And Set off To Cross the Cabin Across the street

"So Jack,What Should I Say?"

"_Well...Just__ Say Everything That you Know..I Cant Really Tell Or Answer Things..Or Talk to you..I'm Just Talking Now to Feel Less Lonely"_

"I'm Just Going to Say That What your Doing Will Take Time to Get Used To..Or be possibly Be a One time Thing"

"And Also That Your Fine and Ok.. Most Importantly For Them To Try To..Uhh..Be Ok With it? Or Try To Adapt?"

"_I Don't Think They'll Be Ok With It..Lets Just Try Anyway" _I Responded As Ella Opened the Door For Me

"_Let's Just See Where This Goes" _


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Oh hi. It's-a-Me! Jack!_**

**_Here is Chapter 7! This is a long one as Well_**

**_Chapter 7 -The Ever So Burning World _**

"That's The Spirit Jack!,Soon We'll Explain Everything And Hopefully Try To Do a Teaching lesson" Ella Said As We Walked In

"Oh Hey,Ella How Are You?" Mom Asked While Sitting Watching The News

"Yea I'm Doing Great! Izzy,Jack And I Picked Blueberrys!"

"You Picked What?!" Mom Said With Concern

"Blueberrys!..You Know the Bushes Up the Street?"

"Wha-? You Don't Know How Dangerous To Be In The Open Like That!"

"Aunt Sue, It's Alright..it's Not like The World Is Ending..I Know the Area..We're Safe..Other Areas I'm Not Too Sure"

"I Mean..Something Could Have Harmed You! Most Channels Are Down..And The Only Channels We Receive Up Here Is very Limited..The News Is Showing Videos of Some Combat Happening In The Citys!"

"_Honestly, One Of The Main Things People Should Be Doing Right Now is To Reorganise..But People Are Expected To Panic..Including Me..But Panicking Drowns Thought And I Want to keep Myself in A Stable Mental Condition..Even through Its Getting Hard to Do That" _I Said Outloud

_"_I Don't Even Understand Him! He's Speaking Gibberish! You Guys need to Take This More Seriously"

"We Have,But Jack Was Worried About How You Seem Stessed Out,He's Not Able To Speak Now and I Can't Even Understand Him, But We Need To Be More..Adaptive To Him Now..We Need To Help Him To Feel More..Of a Person" Ella Said

"Your Right..But Ella I Need to Discuss Something With You..On Your Own..Jack Are You Ok With That? We'll Be Quick..But I'm Only Conserned For The Safety Of Both Of You"

"_Yea I'm Ok With That" _I Said With a Nod..Hopefully Trying To Get More Emotion Into My Words

"Alright Ella Come To The Patio With Me for a Second"

-And Then They left The Room..I Hoped Ella Would Say it To Them Well And Explain What's Happening To Me..Maybe After That..I Could Do Something Fun And Try out My New Abilities! I Could Test Myself Out..You Know Just Try To Find a Good Thing About This-

-But I Was Still Nervous About The Whole Situation Currently Happening To Me About Not Having Full Awareness When I Guess I'm "Charging" At Night-

"And We Are Back To Fox's Evening News" the Tv Said

"_Oh Yea..I Suppose My Mom was Trying to Find Answers With Watching the Only Main Source of Information Here..The Internet Sucks Up Here,You Barely Can Get a Connection"_

_"_These Are Some Of The Important Happenings Going On In The World Today" A NewsWoman Said

"All Attempts At Sampling Human DNA of The Transformed DNA Has Been Futile. Reports from Sweden say that They Do Not Have Enough Information For DNA Identification..But They Still Bleed..They Have no Samples Of Their as Well"

"_Terror In Paris _After Emmanuel Macron,The Current President Of France, Announced His Support For the Program In This Quote By Him

"For the Citizens Of France,I Announce My Forward For this Massive Movement,For the Creation Of Zones In France For the Tranformed Until Further Notice,It Is For The Safety For The French People To Not Be Harmed,We Know For a Fact That Will Not Publicity Supported Well..But These New Life Forms will Cause New Changes To Every Animal On Earth And Ecosystem..They Have Powers That Can Kill a Person in Seconds,We Will Release Details At a later Date"

_"That's Not Good When a World leader Says That Your Are Dangerous..Oh My God..This is Horrifying"_

"Shortly After This Message was Sent Out To the Public,Massive Protests Sprung up..Far Greater Than the Yellow Jacket Protests That Had Started Around November 2018 About Increasing Fuel Taxes,A Large Amount of Disorder Happened Such Far As Much As Some People Going out For Intense Looting,Such has Lead to Some Deaths and Arests And is Progressively Getting Worse..This Event is Being Called _The Midnight Crisis"_

_"_We Have Some People Covering One Of The Larger Ongoing Protests In The Paris Area.."

-The Scene Changes To A Newsman With a Microphone,Looking Distraught At The Lit up Scene behind Him-

"These Protests Going On Behind Me Are The Product Of The French Government Releasing a Article About a Containment Program,The Areas Surrounding Paris Are Being Overrun By People Gathering as Much Supplies As Possi-

-**_BANG! BUM UM POW POW!-_**

-Multiple Shots Can Be Heard In The Background..People Scramble to get Away-

_"Get **Down**! **NOW**!" _The CameraMan Awkwardly Ran To Cover..The Camera Only Seeing The Road As They Ran With It

_"**We Just Heard Noises To Be Presumed Of To Be Of** **Gunshots**" _The Man Said Low To The Ground

-**_CRACKLE_ POP-**

**-**The Camera Zooms Into the Ongoing Chaos..They Currently See a Boatload Of Events Happening At the Same Time,One Area Off To the Side is Completely Exploded,Which used To be a Market Which Is Currently On Fire,Filling the Clear Night Sky With Smoke,People Of Both Pokémon And Human Are Seen Running, Injured, _And __Dead.-_

_-_A _Absol _And a _Scizor _Are Seen Fighting In The Background Among all the Chaos,They Seem To Be Fighting Over the Food That is Left-

-A _Mr.Mime _Is Seen Creating a Bubble Protecting Some People-

-A _Leafeon,_Who Was Most Likely Near the Building When it Exploded Into Flames,Was Currently On Fire-

-They See Among the Swarming crowd A Armed Officer Who Was Behind a Bench Shooting at a Another Man,Who Prompted To Fire Back-

**"Pour la 6ème République!" **A French Man Yelled While Still Protesting With a French Flag Waving

"**Joe,****What the Hell Should We Do Now?!" **The NewsMan Quickly Said toward the Camera

"**Maybe We Should Call For The Hei-**

-The Camera Gets Statse And Turns Black..And the TV Switches Back To The NewsRoom-

"James?! Joe? They Must Have Lost Connection..." the Newslady Said Trying To Reconnect With Them

"The Only Source Left Is The Heilcopter View" a OffStage Person Said

"Switch To the Footage" She Replyed Back

"We Are Currently In A Bad Situation Currently This is All Unplanned"

"We Just ReConnected Contact Again With The Heilcopter!"

-View From a Camera From The Heilcopter..Cutting In And Out-

"**We Lost Contact With The Ground Team! Their Is Disruptions Everywhere..It's Mes- **_Cuts out_** -he Radio and Radar!"**

-The Scene Was Too Much At Once..It Was Just the Overwhelming Amount Of Fires And Battles Of Deafening Noise..Some Military Vehicles Are Seen-

"_How the Hell is This Even Happening? How did This Get So Bad So Fast?.."_

_"**There** **is** **Som**\- Cuts Out -**Ing** **With The** **Communica****\- **Cuts Out -**omeThing I've Never Seen Before"**_

**"**_**Oh My God! Just Tell Us!" **I Said Outloud To The Television_

"We're Losing You,Try To Get Out Of the Area!"

"**We are Curre- **_Cuts Out -_**aving the Area,We Still Have No Contact With Ground Team,And We Can't Land..There's Chaos In the Streets..The Military's Finally Here!..We Have Back out Or Be Shot Down,We Will Return To Base"**

**-**The Helicopter Camera Then Wooshes To See a Another Angle Of Entire Area..It's Too Much To Be Put Into Words,It Was Overwhelming I Just..Didn't Know How To Act And What to Do With This Situation Currently Unfolding Beyond My Eyes-

**"We Will The Connection With Ground Team Every 5 Minutes...Still Negative.."**

**-**The Heilcopter Flies Far Enough From the Main Scene,Basically Ending all Sight Of What's Happening-

"_But..What's Going On Out There? There is People Dying!" _I Said Towards the TV

-_Silence-_

_"..."_

_"_We Cannot Get Any Further..We Need To Get out of the Sky!..End The Camera Footage,There's Nothing We Can Do..On this Situation" The Pilot Said Before The Camera Footage Ended

-Then it Switches Back To the Newslady,Who Was Completely Unprepared For this To Happen-

"We..Have No Available People Near the Scene,The French Have Declared A Pure Blackout Of Paris,No One Can Enter The Streets..It's a Warzone"

"_I-I Can't Do Anything To Help Them..There has to Be Something Good To This Day"_

-Then I Started to Get Teary,Then To Cry..My Paws Just Covering My Face As I Did So On The Couch-

"_What Even Am I?" _I Said to Myself,Looking at My Dark Paws

"_I Never Get To Look At Myself..but I'm Just This...Thing! I Don't Even Look Like My Former self.." _i Said Looking At My Paws,Tail,And Ears

"_I Keep On Saying That I'm Fine..And I'm Been Tricking Myself..I Don't know what I Truly Even Am.." _i Said..Crying Harder Into My Paws

"_What Am i?..I Don't Even Know Who I Am Now..What Are These weird New Things I'm Doing..I'm Just a Creature With Paws And A Voice That Cannot Even Be Heard!" _

_"But..Things Could be Worse..I Could Be in France Right Now..The Innocent people there Are Screwed..I'm Safe..My Family (_Most Of Them) _Are_ _Safe..I Need To Focus On Getting Everyone Together..I Just Want To See Them Again..as A Person,Not a Creature With God Like Powers"_

_-Footsteps-_

_"_Hey Jack. How are You?" My Mom Asked,While I Tryed My Best To Seem Natural

"Are You Okay? Ella Told me You Were Not Doing So Well..You always Said you were Fine" She Asked Sitting next to Me

"_Don't Worry,I'm Alright" _I Said Outloud,Wiping my Eyes a Bit

-She Gives Me a Hug and Says- "i Won't be Upset With You,We're Both Dealing With this"

"_I Wish I Can Tell you What's Wrong With Me Right now Because I Can't Speak!" _I Accidentally Said tearing up a Bit "_I'm Scared Of What I Am..What You And Others Will Think Of Me Now,I Thought This is Would Be Fine and Cool,That After Everything Calmed down Nothing Big Would Change For Me..But I'm Feel Alone..Everything I Do Now On the Outside Effects Everything" -_Then I Couldn't Hold it in - "_You Don't Understand Me Right Now..I Fooled Myself! Thinking That This Will Pass And That Other Language Opportunity's Will Come Up,But either way you look at It,Im Just a Black Fox..Cat?..Dog? With Powers That Are Killing People In France Righ-_

_"_Jack..Jack,I'm Right Here..I Know Things Look Bad..And That Some Strange New Habits Are Forming..But No Matter What Your Always My Son,And I'll Always Be there For You"

"_Thank you"_

_"_I Don't Know how to Help you..It Seems there is Questions You Have,But you Cant Answer Or Ask..But I'm Freaking out as well..I just don't want to Show it to You Since It Will Make Things Worse! I'm Scared For Your Father! Sure,He's Coming Home Slowly..But He's Still like Two States Away!"

-Mom Gives me a Hug-

"Even if I Have No idea what your Saying..Or What Your Doing..I'm Right Here..Just Hang In There..And Soon will be Your Dad"

-After That I Felt a Little Less Lonely..Reminding Myself Of What I am...But Still there Was Awkwardness..As I Did Not know How to React Properly With This New Form-

"_I Know I Won't be Able Fully Express Myself..Or Actually Receive Answers That Respond To My Statements Or Questions..I Know that You Guys Are Trying To Make me Feel Like I'm Actually Talking And That makes me Feel Better"_

_"_That's a Good Way To look at it" Mom Tryed To Respond To My Statement

"_At least I Know You Still Love Me"_

**_Later _**

-After That We Just hung out..She told me of Some Things That They Were Doing..Mostly Just Them Talking And Such..Also About her Worries for my Father..But I know He'll be Ok..One Thing That was Interesting She Said Is That After Explaining About Whats Happening to Me,Ella Was Talking About _Pokémon trainers_ and Crap..Yea..The Ones In the Anime..I Think..I Don't Even Watch or Play the Games..I Don't Think That Will Ever Work In This Sense..Unless Your At Like a Game Convention Or Some Place At E3..Plus they Would Most Likely not Even Be Alloweded In,Due to Threat Of Pokémon Moves..Speaking Of Moves!-

"She Really Seemed interested In Your Supposed Abilities..And Wants You To At least Take Some Efforts To Learn At least one Move In Your Life..Personally..I Don't Want Her To Be Playing Around With Powers That Could Hurt Her..But You Could Use them for Self Defense.."

"_I'm Actually Really Interested! Finally Using MySelf to Its True Abilities! This is The Most Interesting Move part of This!..Its also Something To do To Take My Current Mindset Away..And Have something to do or Practice"_

_"_Oh So Your interested..Ella Asked If You Could Go To Her Around 7:Pm Because Her Mom Called and Needed Help With Izzy...Just When you do Try To Learn One..Be Careful, I Mean it..If Anything..Even the Smallest Mishap,I Won't Let you Do them,I Don't Trust These Abilities" Mom said

-I Nodded excitingly-

"_This is Going to Be Awesome!"_

**_Practically Around 7:Pm _**

-After Hanging Out With Mom and My Other Relatives I Soon Went Up To Ella's House-

"_I Wonder What She has Planned?" _I Thought As I Went Around the House and into the Back

-There is a A Bench Area With A Roof in The Back And To The Left There is a a Small Opening With a Tree in the Middle..While Everywhere else Is Thick Forest-

-I Can Also See a Baby Pool Near the Tree,With Ella Seeming to Be Explaining Something to Izzy-

"Oh There's Jack! I Can't Wait!" Ella said "JACK WE ARE OVER HERE!" She yelled over

-I Ran Over to Them-

"Hi Jack..Glad you were Able to Make it!,Honestly This is the Most Exciting day ever...I'm doing something I have never Done Before!"

"_I'm Really Excited as Well!,So..What do we Do?"_

"Well I've Been Explaining More Throughly The Evolutions That Izzy Can Take"

"_I Like the Pink One!" _Izzy Exclaimed

"_Oh...Do You Mean Slyveon Or Espeon?"_

_"The One with the Ribbons!" _Izzy responsed

_"_But also for her to Not Get too Excited for it to happen..Because I bet it Happens When your Much Older..Most Likely Around her Teens"

"_What does Teens Mean?" _Izzy Asked

_"It Means Roughly When Your Around thirteen" _

_"Ok..Sounds Good"_

_"Izzy's Still Young,So she Does not Know Much Yet About Words Or Abbreviations..So keep it Simple" _I Noted

_"_There are Nine Evolutions of Eevee..Or Eeveelutions For Short..Each one of a Certain Type..Like Fire,Water,Electricity And Many More" Ella Explained

"Jack,I Think You know them all..Right?"

"_Yep!"_

_"_Since I need you to Answer Questions..Teaching Like this is Fun"

"So Jack Here..Is a Umbreon.." She then Points to me..I Give a Little Wave "

"Umbreons Are Dark Types..They Get Their Energy From the Moon! Hopefully Today We Can Learn how to Use Flash!"

-I Start to Glow Really Brightly,I Could sense It because I Felt a Strange Sensation Around My Forehead

"_Dang it..It's Happening Again"_

"I've Explained Most of The Eeveelutions to Izzy Already..So I Don't want to Repeat Myself if you already Know it jack..."

"So Izzy...Jack and I Are going to Try a _Superpower.._Can you Sit over There?" Ella pointed to a Bench And Izzy Agreed

"_This is Awesome and all..But Where do We Even Start?"_

_"_Well I've Been looking Through the Pokédex Entry's for You and I Found one Thing that can Help Us"

"_Really? Because I Think That this is Going to be Hard..We have Literally No info On How to do these Things..Maybe We should wait Until other people figure it out.." _i Said..With the Glow beginning to Dim

_"_It Says That Umbreons Glow Very Brightly When They get Excited..So yea,Maybe it's That Simple To Get it Down!?"

"_Oh That Makes Sense..But how do I Get it to Be Like Blinding Light? Like to Disorientate the Enemy?" _I Asked

_"_So Maybe you Think Of Something Really Exciting,Get it Bright and Maybe do it Then without thinking" Ella Suggested..Not understanding Me

"_Well..__Quick! tell me something exciting"_

_"Urm.._Izzy Completely Soaked The Entire Bathroom And Made a Mess Since She Didn't like it Touching her Fur And had A Meltdown?!"

"_HEY" _Izzy Called From the Back

-the Glow was Small..Not Barely Anything..Though The Sensation Again come back But Weaker-

-I Tried to Focus On this Feeling In My Head..Thinking of Whatever that Could Help..Rollercoasters..Falling Off My Motorized Bike On a Gravel Road..Flying In a Heilcopter For the First Time-

-Suddenly...I Felt a **Wave** **Of** **Energy** Hit Me Right in my Head..Completely Recking All Current Thoughts I was Thinking-

"OH MY GOD! ITS WORKING! THIS IS PHENOMENAL!" Ella Yelled out

"_**YES! **I Actually Did It!?"_

_-_i Could See the Light Completely Covering the Area..Lighting up each Inch..The Mass Amount of Feelings I Was Getting was So Much!-

** "_ITS ACTUALLY POSSIBLE! I ACTUALLY LEARNED FLASH!"_**

_-_The Feelings of Amazement I Felt Was So Much..I Think It Got me More Excited of the Numbing Headache I was Receiving-

"AHHHHH..TOO BRIGHT! JACK TURN IT DOWN!"

-I Started Feeling Lightheaded..Then Nauseous And Then I Felt like I needed to Puke-

"_oh my god..ack..Arggg..My Head Hurts So Much.." _i Softly Yelped..,My Headaches Getting Worse and Worse..The Blinding light Then Started to Dim

"OH MY GOD JACK THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DO YOU FEEL?!?" Ella Said Coming up to me..Covering her Eyes a bit from the Dimming Light

-I Stumble Backward..Then Forward..And Tryed to Walk..But then Landed onto Myself on the Ground and Said "oh yea..I feel horrible" then Fainted from Exhaustion

**_Yea,this Ones A Bit Emotional..But Overall This Chapter Turned out Great. The Power "Flash" is Going to Be Awesome to Write With!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Hello! Seems like I Post mostly like Every 2 or 3 Weeks_**

_**That's Pretty Fast! Especially, I normally go for Over 3,000 Words**_

**This is a very Long One as Well...Like 3,770 Words Long Exactly**

_**So Yea Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 8 - A New Age for Both Kinds_

-I Wake Up With a Headache-

-Groan- _"..._.."

_"Ugh.." _I Groaned While Still Half Asleep

"_What Did I Do, Why Am I So Tired...AHHH!?" _I Said Completely Getting Out Of My comfy Spot

"Oh.._I'm Still This Thing...I Will Never Get Used to Waking up Like This"_

_\- _I Look around And That I'm Currently In Ella's House In The Small Guest Room. There's Also an IcePack On My Head that I Felt-

"_I Think I Tried Learning Flash...I Overloaded Myself. Wait, Does that Mean I Could Do it Now?"_

_-_A Flicker of Light Occurs...Along With A Unnecessary Headache-

"_Owch" _I Put my Paw on My Head "_Should've Not Done That"_

_"Oh No..I Must've Fainted! Ella Might Get in Trouble For Trying to Set up This Sort of thing!"_

_-I_ Property Got myself Up and _Plop onto To Floor-_

"_How long Was I Out For?" _I Asked Myself as I Got Myself Back Up

"_Crap! the Door is Closed...Ughhh"_

_-_I Look Around For an Acceptable Platform. But Found None, I Then Try to Yell-

"_YOO GUYS IM NOW AWA-_

_-_The Door Opens And Allie Walks In With A Water Bowl-

_"_Oh! Jack, You Woke Up. You Should Get back onto The Bed...You Really Should Not be Walking Around" Allie said

"_Oh, Ok then" _I Climb Back onto the Bed

"So, We Got A Call From Mandy That You Fainted...Your Mother was Expecting This" She Said Placing the Bowl on desk

"Here, Put The Ice Pack back on Your Head.."

"Ella Picked You Up And Alerted Everyone, She was Exactic About You Learning Flash,"

"_I Don't Think I Fully Learnt It Yet...But I DID A MOVE! I Did Something I Never Done Before!"_

_"Imagine If I Pushed My Powers To the Limits! And Not Just The ShadowBalls! But Hopefully Over Time People Will Discover Ways To Learn New Moves...Like _Healing Bell!... _I Could Learn To _Heal! I _Don't Know Fully About Myself Yet! But I Know Some Things!"_

_"_Jack, You Really Shouldn't Be Talking, You _Fainted"_

_"How long was I out?"_

"Around 10 Minutes You Were...I know You Like to be Talked To, but I Need to Tell your Mother That You're Awake...Drink Some Water"

-Allie then Left the Room To my Mother-

"_What Other Things Can I Learn? There's a New World Of Possibilities!... I Mean I Should Be Excited For Doing this Right?" _I Pondered to Myself

"JACK! I WAS SO WORRIED" Mom Said As Ran in and Gave Me a Hug

"Let's Never Do Something Like That Again For a While! You Really Scared Me!"

"I Knew Something Would Happen. These Powers Are Dangerous And Harmful. I'm So Happy Your Safe and With Me.."

"Ella Was Telling Me Of Your New Powers...The Pure Intensity of It. And She Seemed to be Very Scared When You Fainted.."

"_It Was Only a Flash of Light"_

_"_The Thing is That I Don't Want You to Learn Most of These Things..I'm Awestruck About What You Did...IT'S AMAZING, But I Don't want you to Learn Hyperlazer or that Crap...I Still Don't Get it...Do You Know About It?"

"_Eh, I Sorta Know.."_

_"_The Reason Why I Don't Want to Learn those Things is That You Can _Hurt_ Someone accidentally and If You Do Learn Those Things...You Get More and More Dangerous..like To Shoot A Giant Ball of Dark Fire? You Would Be Dangerous, No Matter How Much You Say you're Going To Be Careful with It"

"I'm Sorry But I Want for You until Your _Much Much Older.." _Mom Said

_"__How's Ella Now? Is She Okay?" _I Asked

"Ella's Ok And Says that She's Sorry" Mom Guess Answered to What I Said

"_She Doesn't Have to Be Sorry.I Really Wanted to Do it Too, in fact, I'm Quite Happy I Learned At Least Something"_

_"_She's Pretty Distraught About It All, I Told Her That Both Of You Will Not Practice New Moves," Mom Said

"I'm Sorry if That Upsets You"

"I Suggested That She Should Never Start Teaching Izzy New Moves That Do Harm."

"Izzy's is Still a Child...A Four Year Old Who Somehow Now Has Advanced Language Skills, If She Learned...Like, I Don't Know, A Fireball Or A Iron Tail. I Just Don't Know These Things. And if She Gets Angry Or Mad. Then She Could Become a Killing Machine If She Felt Like it. That's Why I Don't Want You to Fully Learn Those Powers Because it's For the Safety for others. And Most Importantly You" Mom Said

"_Wow. I Can See Your Point, Maybe Some Other Time I Could Look Up Moves That Don't Blow Up Crap"_

_"_Now Jack. We Were Going To Take You to The E.R But Then We Found Out It Not The Best Idea to Take You There. Overwhelming Amounts of People Are Waiting to No Prevail. There's A Shortage Of Most Doctors, The Only Reason Allie's Still Here Because She Has No Real Person To Watch Owen. And The Highways Are Closed Off. So Access Is Closed"

"_Could You Please Get Me a Straw? I Need Some Water"_

-Mom Gets Up And Goes over To My Phone, Which Was Most Likely Gathering Dust, Went to Notes And Placed It Infront Of Me on the Bed-

-I Turn The Phone To landscape Tried to Type-

_"Dam These Paws Are annoying But it Could Be Worse"_

_-_These Sort Of Paws Looked Different Than Most Animals I've Seen. Like a Mix Between a Dog And Cat. With Practice, I Could_ Possibly _Grab With No Thumb (Or Even Real Fingers They Are More Like Toes) Until then, I Can't Even Hold The Phone-

-I Tried To Type to The best of My Ability..but Hit Like 3 Letters at a Hitting the Space Bar accidentally, I Then Hit the Microphone Icon-

"_Can I Have a Straw to My Water?" I_ Said to The Phone

"Umbrella Bread Breton Brevets?" the Words Slowly Appeared On _the _Screen

"_Huh, AutoCorrect Still Screws Me Over Even when I'm an Umbreon"_

_"_I'm sorry Jack, I'm Sorry that You Have to Go Through This" Mom Said Looking Around for a Slip of Paper

"_We Will All Get Better At this as Time Goes On," I _Said While Trying To Get Words To Even Form on the Phone

"Here You Go Jack, Crayon and Paper" She Places The Paper Infront Of Me, With a Notebook Below it so I Write Properly on the Bed

-I Picked Up The Pen With my Mouth and Tryed to Write-

"_I Think I'm Getting the Hang of This. Though The Taste Is Horrible and I Think We Should Have Cleaned This" _I Said With the Pen Still in my Mouth

"_Straw for Water."_

"_But I Have to Do With I What I Have. I Have to Use to My Paws And Powers to their Full Potential To Find a Way to Find a New Normal"_

_"_I'll Get You One Right Away, Hang Tight" Mom Said as She Left to Get one

"_With This New Body, I Should Find Ways to Make it Work, Even Small Things Like Communicating, Developing a Language That Can Translate Between Both Main Hearing Frequencies Is Too Much, it Seems Easy. But it's Not. Leave it up To the Scientists Or Whatever, It's Not Something You Can Do In a Day, In a Week, Or in a Month. This is Something Bigger Than a 14-Year-Old can Even Try to Do Something" _I Exclaimed to Myself

"_I mean, Think of Ways to Help Myself! For My Future! Even The Smallest Things Matter! The World is Going To Change in Ways I Cannot Imagine, The World Is Going to Enter a New Age, An Age of Accepting Change and Unity, The World is Not a Nuclear Fallout Yet!, People Will Have to Cooperate With Both Species And Work Together to Make Sure that Doesn't Happen! There Is A Major Human Majority Here and Most of North Should Go to Try to Fix Things! Not Hide in Zombie Shelters Like in The Movies!"_

"_I Know I Cannot Do Much About it, Hell I Cannot Even Talk, If I Do Try People Will Get Confused...I Can't Answer Questions and Writing is Already a Pain, At Least _I _Know it.,I Realize Now that the Reason That Most People Are Like this Now Because Pokemon Can't Speak English...It's Like there's a Barrier that Separates both Forms of Speech...There's a Way To Make this New World Work."_

_-_By This Time I'm Still I felt like I Really Needed Rest Because my Eyes Were Closing on their Own-

"I Got The Straw For You Jack, I Hope You're Feel Better.." Mom Said Putting the Straw into the Water Cup

"Now, You Need to Rest, Do You Need a Tylenol For Your Headache? or Do You Now Need Pet Medicine?" Mom Asked Herself

-I Shung And Use the Straw To Drink Water..so I Don't Have to lap It? I Don't Know what to Call it, I Don't Want to Look Like a Dog-

-Ella Then Walks In With Izzy Trailing Behind Her-

"Hey, Jack.." Ella Said Lowly

-My Ears Perk Up And I Become More Alert-

"_Ella! How Are You!..." _I Said To Her With My Tail Wagging "I'm_ Sorry If You Got In trouble" _

"I'm Doing Fine, I Feel Bad that you Had to Go Through All That...But You Seem to Be Ok Now!" Ella Said As She Went over and Started Scratching My behind my Ears Which Felt Surprisingly Nice and Comforting to Me

"_And It Was Pretty Neat Too! You practically Lit up the Whole Forest From What I Saw!" _Izzy Said

-Then For Whatever Reason When Ella Stopped I Unconsciously Put My Paw Back on Her Hand For Her to Continue-

"Look, Aunt Susie, Jack Really Seems to Enjoy Being scratched Behind his Ears!..Just How As Izzy Likes it, It's Cute" Ella Said

"_Wait, I Shouldn't Be Enjoying This!" _I Thought when I Realized Then Lowering my Head to Now Avoid The Scratches

"Oh, I'm Sorry Jack I Didn't Know You Didn't Like That, It Seemed Like You Did" Ella Said

"_No, Wait I Actually Did Like it" _I Spurred Out Quickly

-At This Point, Mom and Ella Did Not Know What I Was Trying to Say, And I'm fine with it.."

"_Just, Nevermind...I Love You Guys" _I Said

-It Seems After Me Adding That Last Part Gave a Positive Sound To Them-

"_Don't Worry About It, Jack! Ella Gives Me Rubbies on The Head And I'm Fine With it!" _Izzy Said to Me

"_I Mean it Feels Nice and I Like Very Much...But I Shouldn't Enjoy it" _I Responded

**"W_ho Said You Couldn't Enjoy It_**_**?"** _Izzy Said

_"_We Should Let Jack Rest We've Bugged Him Enough Already Today" Mom Suggested

"Alright, See You, Jack..Hope you Feel Better, Izzy Come Along"

"_SEE YOU BIG JACK!" _Izzy Said As She Galloped Out With Ella

"Actually Get Some Sleep Jack..Love You," Mom Said

"_Love you too," I_ Said as She Closed the Door

-The Room Was Empty. it was only Me Now-

-I Tried Getting Myself Into a Comfortable Spot...Though I Don't How to Sleep the Right Way-

"_Am I Overthinking This?"_

_-_I Then Experiment by Curling Up. It Was Fine I Guess. But I Wanted to Use the Blankets as Well-

"_Can I Even Physically Even Sleep Like a Human Now?"_

"_Look, I Don't Care Anymore, I'm Just Going to Sleep Like This," _I Said to Myself

_-_I Then Curl Up on the Bed, But I Still Use One Of the Pillows For My Head I then utilize My Tail to Drag a Little Blanket At the Foot of The Bed to Cover Me-

"_You Know What, I Actually Like this New Form of Sleep, Very Warm and Fuzzy Here"_

_-DING BLING- _My Phone Sounded Loudly Which was On a Dresser, Which Had it's Ringer Still On-

_"..."_

-Then The Phone Started a Loud Government Alarm-

"_I'm Not Getting up From This Spot, That Would be stupid To Do So"_

**2 Minutes Later of Ringing and Dinging **

"_What the Hell does it Want?!" _I Moaned, Very Annoyed as I Got up From My Spot to Turn off the Phone Which was Up In a Higher Place I Cannot Reach

"_Well, I Can't Get it..Nothing I Can Do About It" _I Thought Looking Up At the Dresser

"_It Doesn't Matter,I Shouldn't Get Annoyed By Things Like This, But I Do Wonder what the Notifications Are Though"_

"_But p__erhaps Someone is Trying to Contact Me"_

_-_I Look Around the Small Room for a Steppingstone Or Something to Stand On, And Found Nothing-

"_I Can't Get to It, It's Probably Nothing Anyway, Don't Want to waste My Family's Time Too"_

"_But if I Jump Onto The Bed and Move onto the Coffee table Next to It, And Jump From it, then I Should be Able to Land on it" _I Planned

"_Cool Really Action Plan, But I'm Not Stupid, I Would Completely Miss the Jump and There's water on the Table, Why Am I Even Doing This?, I'm Heading Back To Bed"_

_-_And Back to Bed, I Went, Back into my Little Spot, Whatever That was Notifying me Is Not important. Plus My mom Probably Notifyed My Friends by Now..And Soon Enough The Alarm Ended-

-Back in My Spot, I Thought For a Long While Before I Actually going to Rest-

"_Speaking of Friends, __What Should I Do With Friends Now?, I'm An Elemental Creature Animal Thing Now..And About School As Well, Will I Even Be Allowed In?!..Will I Receive a Higher Education Or Go to College? Will Religious Prosecution Begin? There Will be People Who Would Even Kill me On the Spot, Religions Will Be Fighting For Answers, Everything that People Have Believed In for hundreds of Years Will Change, Religious Wars May Flare Up, Some extremists May Pin the Blame on Others For Not Following Their Own, __I Know I'm Now a Pokémon But There's More to This, I Don't Even We Should Even Be Officially Referred as That, In The Anime They Are Peaceful Most Of The Time And Because of That, People Will Just See The Cute Of Them And Not Fully Realize The Danger If They Get Angry Or Felt Like Attacking, Heck, Should I Refer Myself As a Human? And What does it Mean to Be Truly Human?_

_"I'm Currently The Unknown For Everyone...We Don't Have Any Research On These Creatures, Including Myself, We'll Be Practically Shunned From doing Normal Things. After The Gitty Of Most People Loving up to Us, They Will Find the Hard Truth, We And Also I Are Now Almost NonKillable When Fully Used to The Best of Our Potential, I'm Going to Accidentally Learn New Powers and People Are Going to exploit That, I May Be Sane and Have Empathy..But Others May Not, We Might Become War Machines For Wars and Battle for Countries, Completely Stripped of Humanity. It All Matters On This First Month, If The Nations are Cooperative And Learn From The Currently Falling French State..That May Not Happen to Us"_

_"And Then They Could Find Answers"_

_"I Haven't Even Looked At the Date Yet, the Next Time I Have My Phone I'll Look At it, but I'm Currently In Summer Break, I Think It's August 23 And Is My School Even Still Functioning? Ever Since I Heard of The Science Channel I've Began Thinking Outside the Box...And Been a Sorta Atheist, But Do I Need To Go to An New School? I Have No Idea What Their Current Policies are, Perhaps Home Schooling Is The Best Option?. Is My Life Span Shortened? Or Is it The Same? Do I Try To Live My Adult Life Now If The Span Is Shortened?..Or Am I Going To Live Longer Than The Humans of Today?"_

_"And Why Did I Enjoy Being Scratching Behind My Ears So Much! To To-Do Something Unconditionally! By What Izzy Said 'Who Said You Couldn't Enjoy It?' __What Izzy Doesn't Know Is That She's Too Young To Understand,I Think She Knows she's Not a Human and This is Real, But She Loves This..She Likes Being an Eevee..Should I Enjoy It As Well? No,I Need To Keep Humanity In My New Life..But Will That Way Of Thinking Stop Me From Living My Life to The Fullest? I Should Just Calm Down About Being Centered Around The Human Way of Life..I Need To Find My Own Way Of Life. A Life That Is Fit For Me"_

_-_I Then Went to Sleep On That Thought. With The Headache Becoming a Small Durr

"_Maybe I Should Try To Embrace The Abnormal Instead of Focusing On Being Overly Human"_

"_I Like the Sound of That."_

**_Nighttime_**

-I Wake Up PeaceFully, No Questions Or Surprise Izzy Attacks Thankfully-

-_Yawn-_

_-_I Pick Up My Head From My Pillow and Notice That it's Dark Out..-

"_Huh?"_

_"Oh, Crap it's Night Out. It's Very Dark Out, But Also Not Dark At the Same Time?"_

_"I Went to Sleep At Around Eightish?! Oh Crap! It's Probably Like 4:Am!"_

_"No Worry. I'm Just Going back to Sleep"_

_-I Try to Go Back To Sleep But Couldn't I Was Too Awake...Like I'm Not Even Tired-_

"_This Nap Turned into a FullBlown Sleep!. I Should've Known That Since it Was Also Eight At the Time"_

_-I Had Zero Sensations for Sleep At All. I Wasn't Tired Even After Waking Up-_

_"I Can Sense it's Dark. But I Can See Almost Perfectly?"_

_-_Then it Finally Came to Me-

"_I Forgot I Had NightVision Now!" _I Thought With Amazement

-My Eyes Cut through The Dark Like Butter. The Dark Wasn't Really Dark for Me Anymore...The Dark Room Was Better for Testing Instead From a Window-

"_Man I Could Practically Take a Walk And See Everything!... I Know That For a Fact Umbreons Are Nocturnal, Crap, Am I Becoming Nocturnal?"_

_"That's Horrible! What Am I Even Going to Do?. If I Was Stupid. I Would Do 'Night Adventures' Seems Like Something Izzy Would Do. I'll Just Get in Trouble...And I Don't Want That To Happen"_

_-_I Try Going Back to Sleep, Counting Numbers. Taking Deep Breaths..all to No Prevail-

"_There's No Hope in Trying Anymore.." I_ Said Hopelessly Opening My Eyes To See Something Unexpected

-I See a bright Light Shine in The Window. The Light Looked Pure?-

"_Alright, I'm Not Falling For That. But If I At Least try to Look At it Directly. Who Knows What Could Happen"_

_"But the Light Looks So Pure! The light Pouring From The Window Was Beautiful! I Mean isn't The Moonlight My Fuel Source a Bit? Maybe This Could Get Me To Sleep!" _I Hop off the Bed to Get An Better Look At it

"I Just Need to Get Closer For a Secon-

_"No! I'm Not! Get a Hold of Yourself!" _I Stop in Place Completely Still

"_This is Terrifying! I Mean I Know it's a Source of My Energy! But I'm Getting New Thoughts To Tell me What to Do?!"_

_"I'm Getting Instincts…To-Do What I Have to Do To Get Power. I Guess My Body Needs It?"_

_"I Over Did Myself and my Body is Took Control To Absorb Energy From the Moon Since I Need it._

_"If I Need It to Regain Power I've Lost—then I Need to Get Closer. Simple as That.."_

_-_I Slowly Walk Over To The Window. And hop onto it The Moonlight Washing over Me... I Feel A Sense of Relief-

"_...!?...!?...?!..."_

_"Calm Down, Deep Breath, I'm Okay—It's Not Going to Harm You. I'm Perfectly Fine…"_

_"I Get Energy From the Moon, I Overdid Myself—I Need the Energy to Replenish Myself," _I Told Myself Calmly

"_If I Just looked at it Fully I'll Be Fine and Hopefully I'll Never Have to Do it Again," _I Told Myself

-For the First Time, I Willingly Looked Up At The Moon And…And…An—

_**Morning**_

-I Awake Back in My Bed, Perfectly Fine-

-I Yawned and Glanced Around...Everything Was In its Normal Spot and Nothing Looked Wrong-

_"I'll Just Be Fine and Hopefully I'll Never Have t- _I Said Continuing What was I Planing on Saying

_"..."_

"_What The Hell Happened?... I Remember Picking up My Head to Look At The Moon...And...And.."_

_"And Now I Don't Remember Anything"_

_-_I Look Back At the Window...Also Looked the Same...It Was Sunny Outside"

"_Nothing Happened? Am I Losing My Mind?"_

_-_I shrug-

"_Is This Going to Happen to Me Every Night?, I'm Going to Make An Educated Guess and Say That Will Happen if I Push Myself. Is This Is The Way I Learn How to Properly Take Care of Myself Now?, to The Point My Own Instincts And Body Take Control to Get Done What it Needs to Get Done? To Make Sure I Keep Myself Functioning And Alive?"_

_"Should I Be Scared by This? Did Anything Get Broken or Anything?"_

_-_I Get Up And Look Around. The Room Was Completely The Same When I Woke up in The Night as Well I Went to Sleep-

-It Seemed Like It Never Happened..and I Feel Completely Better..No Tiredness or Headache, I Feel Refreshed to Get Actually Get Up For Once?"

"_Is This The New Me?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Sorry if this one Took a While School is Mainly the Cause, And Memes, Mostly Memes_**

**_I'm Always open For If You want to Suggest A World Event! Like I'm Open For Anything_**

**_P.S - I learned How to Make Separating Lines Now!_**

**_Chapter 9 - The Antics of Life._**

* * *

"_What Am I Going To Do?!" _

_"Should I Tell Everyone About What I Had Just Experienced Last Night? Or Will that Just Make It Worse?"_

_"I Mean Nothing Bad Happened, I Feel 100% Better than I Was Yesterday"_

_"Sometimes Your Body Just Needs to Do What it Has to Do?, I'm Not Going to Write all of This Out as Bad Right Away"_

_-_I Then Look back at the Cabinet With my Phone on it, Still Resting on it-

"_Right. There was a Notification Yesterday, Can't Get it on My Own Yet"_

_"Just Get Through The Day…One Day At a Time"_

_"I Won't Tell Anyone Yet Or Ever About what Had happened to Me, No Need to Get them Concerned About My Well Being as I'm Fine"_

_-_I Go Scratch On the Door to Leave. Then Aunt Cathy Opens It And Then Excitedly Yells Scaring the Hell out of Me

"Jack! I'm So Happy your Awake! A Miracle has Happened!"

"_Wha-What?"_

_"_The U.S Congress Says The USA Was Barely Affected By This Event!, And for People to Return to Their Jobs And Normal Living! Everything's Fine!, They Have Also Removed The Dangerous Status Of Your Kind!"

"_Wait, that Must have been the Notification I Had Yesterday," _I Thought

_"_We Can Finally Get back To Normal a Bit!,With Some Special Things Along With it!"

"_That's Great!" _I Said To Her

_"I Miss My House, My Dog, and Cat, Wait…They Would Think I'm a Pet as Well, That's Not important, I Miss My Dad So Much!,Things Are Looking Up For my Kind I Suppose"_

_"_Ella And Izzy Are Leaving As Well Today. Don't Tell Anyone But I Don't Think this Cabin Would Survive Another Day With All these People Here, Even if there's Two"

-I Walk Out of Guest Room And Into the Living Room, There's a Couple of Suitcases near Ella's Room (She Has Her Room When She Stays Here) then Aunt Cathy Calls My Mom Saying I'm Awake-

"_For the Future, I Don't Need to Pack Much In General, I Don't Need Clothes, And I Generally Don't Know how to Feel about That," _I Thought As I Looked

"IZZY PLEASE GET BACK HERE!" I Heard Someone Say Outside

-Izzy Then Rams Through The Slightly Opened Back Door With a Chewed Up Barbie in Her Mouth-

"_Hahaha, You're Not Putting This One Away!" _Izzy Yelled out Running Around

"_Oh Hi Big Jack! Can't you believe it They Want Me To Leave This Place! And To Pack Up Everything As Well! I Already Have Everything In its own Special Spot Already!"_

_"Uhh…Just Listen to What Your Mom and Ell- _I Said before Getting Cut Off

"_Here Take This And Run!" _Izzy Said Handing Me a Chewed Up Barbie Doll And Then Running Off Somewhere

"_Gross!, __What the Hell Am I Supposed to Do With This?" _I Said Dropping it Infront of Me

-By the Time I Said That Izzy was already Hiding Somewhere-

"Alright Izzy, Where Are You…" Ella Said Coming In the Open back door and Closing It behind her

-I Quickly Use my Paw to Hit to Slide it under the Couch-

"Oh Hey, Jack! You Woke Up, My Mom Told me to Clean Up Izzy's Toys And it APPEARS She Doesn't Like That" Ella Said

"By the Way, I Know She Came In Here, Did You See Her?"

"_Uhh…I Did See Her, But I have no idea Where She Went, She is Quite fast For Her Smaller Size"_

_"_Well, Seems Like You Don't Know, Wait…Did Anyone Tell you What Happened!, People Are Now Being Encouraged To Head to Work!,Things Can Get Moving Again!,And That Means I'm Going to have to Leave"

"But Izzy Has Proven to be Difficult Going Home it Seems, Or Shes Just Simply Playing a Game to Burn off her Endless Energy"

"I Would Suggest You Two to Play a Game. But We Need to Pack." Ella Said

"Okay Jack, Mom Wants you to Head over to her when You Can, Your Headin Home" Aunt Cathy Said

-I Give a Nod Of Consent-

"My Mom Is Almost Done With the Stuff Outside, So We Need Mostly Izzy Now" Ella Said

"_Izzy…Please Come on Out please" _I Said out to Her

-I Hear Nothing, Then I Hear Her tongue Stick Out and Make a Noise At Me-

"_Yo, You're Behind the TV Stand. I See You Now, Come on out" _I Say to Her

_-_Izzy Realizes I See Her, And Begins to scoot out of her Spot, She Looks Grumpy But Then Realized The Toy is Still Under the Couch-

"_Izzy I'm Sorry, But Your Going. Don't Give Such a Hard time for Your Sis"_

_-_Ella Then Picks Up Izzy And Hugs Her-

"Aww, I Won't Stay Mad At a Fluffy Girl Like That…" Ella Said to Her

"Alright Jack, You Should Head on Over Now, I Won't See You for Some Time" Ella Said Lowering Izzy Who Was Trying To Get Dust Off Herself

"I Love You and Be Safe, I Wish You Luck on Your New Awesome Powers!,I Know it's Awkward For You a Bit, But Mind If I Pet You?"

"_Uh Sure, __Nothing Can Go Wrong With That"_

_-_Ella Scratches Behind My Ears, With a Nice Head Rub-

"Your Sorta Cute Looking, But I Get Mostly Edgy vibes"

"Alright, The Next Time I See You I Can Hopefully show You Something Really Cool!" Ella Exclaimed

"_See ya, __Big Jack!" I_zzy Said

_"And Thank You For Hiding it" _She Then Said Under her Breath

"Hopefully We Can See Each Other At a Different Time" Aunt Cathy Said

"_Well Uh, See You Guys"_

-I Then Wander Out of the House, Seeing Their SUV In the Driveway Completely Packed with Stuff, Mandy Is Trying To Put In a Small plastic Baby Pool in The back of the Large Trunk-

"_See Ya Mandy!"_

_"_Oh, Goodbye Jack!" Mandy Replyed

"_Why Couldn't They of Simply Brought an inflatable One?" _I Thought As I Crossed the Street

"_Welp, I'm Just Happy I'm Going possibly Home Today"_

_"I Even Bet Since the Notification Came Yesterday Everyone's Either Going Home Or Close To, Barely Anyone Came Up Anyway, I Didn't Even See What Missy Currently Looks Like, And She's a Glaceon."_

_"You Know! This World May Be able to Normalize! I Hope The Next Few News Articles Will Be Positive!" _

_"And Hopefully When Things Get Settled I Can Still Do Some Things I Used to Do! Like Going on Adventures! Through Mostly my Summer has Consisted Of Me Playing Minecraft"_

_-_I Look At The Cars and See That My Mom's Car is Still Here, Along With Nana's Car-

-The Doors Here Are Now Mostly Slightly Open For Me to Pass-Through, Luckily We Have No Pets Here-

"_Mom? I'm Back!" _I Said Entering

"JACK!" Mom Yelled Out as She Somehow Picked Me Up and Hugged Me

"We're Going to head Home Today…I-I'm So Happy, Allie had Just Returned to Work With Owen…We're Going to Pull Through This. Your Father Traveled Mostly 24/7 to Get Back to Us…You've Gotta Be Okay" She said While Crying A Bit

"Your Father Will Be Home Hopefully By Tonight"

"You're Still Going to Achieve Great Things In Life…No Matter if You are now On Four Legs, And Have Powers, You Can Still Live your Life." Mom Said Lowering Me

"I Don't Know Why Congress Changed Opinions So Quickly In Your Species Favor. After That Message Was Sent Out, Directly After Talking your Dad the Phone Contact System Stopped Working Correctly Or At Least Started to Get Delayed By A lot. Like So Much I Couldn't Get Much In"

"_That Most Likely Means That People Are Flooding it Again and there's a Delay For the Lines to Function"_

_-_I Look Around and see That Everything is Packed, Easy to Do That Since I Didn't Bring mostly Anything and was My Mom who had actually Brought Things-

"Anyways, I Packed Up your Books, Your Phone Charger, Nothing Else Really. I Mean We Didn't Pack Clothing For You, Are You Even Weirded Out by That?" Mom Asked

-I Shake My Head-

"_No, Not Really it Feels Er, Natural" _I Responded

"_Also __What Time Is It?" _I Asked

_-_I Hear Flushing And Washing of Hands From the Bathroom

"Alright, Susie I'm Gonna Head on Out. Oh, Jack! I'm Sorry I Haven't Seen You That Much!" Nana Said Coming From the bathroom

"_Ohh Hi Nana! It Looks Like I Need to Go, Hopefully, Next Time I See you I Won't Be Running Around a lot" _I Said

"Do You Guys Need Anyhelp With Packing?, I'm Open to Help" Nana Asked

"No Thanks, I Packed This Morning and Last Night. Jack are We Missing anything?"

"_I Don't Think We Are Missin- Oh Wait My Phone!"_

"Wait, We are Missing Your Phone, let's Get it And Head Out." Mom Said

"Alright See You Mom, Stay Safe on the Road Home. Mom Said to Nana As We Left

"Alright See You Two" Nana Said

* * *

-It Went Pretty Straightforward after That, Mandy Was About To Call my Mom Anyways Since She Found it when She Was Doing a Sweep of All Their Things-

-We Managed to Pack Up the Car, Or Mostly My Mom did. I Just Watched-

-As We Were Packing, a Whoosh Could Be Heard Above-

"What The Hell?" Mom Said Looking Upwards Out of the Car

-Two Streaks of Blue and Red Just Flew By, Didn't See Much Of Whatever It Was. Just a Flash of Color Flew By Up Above. But It's Gone Now-

"what was that?" Mom Said Lowly

"Was That another Kind of Pokémon?" Mom Asked

_"__…" _I Didn't Say Anything

_"_This Forest is Gonna be Full of These Pokémon. Now. I'm Happy We are Getting out While We Still Can" Mom Said Moving as twice as Fast Now

"_I Think That was a Pokemon, I Have No Idea What it is but Either way That's Awesome! Hopefully, I Find More On the Way Home! This is Amazing! Going Around and Seeing Something I Don't Even Know!"_

"Here you go Jack" Mom Said Opening the Door For me to Get In

\- I Get In The Passenger Seat And Buckle Myself In. The Car Has the Time on it-

"_3:47?! Huh, it Seems Like I'm Waking up Later and Later. Hopefully, that Doesn't Have Any Bad intentions for me. Or maybe I'm just Going through a Phase" _

_"_Alright Jack, Let's Head on out," Mom Said as We Backed out of the Gravel Lot

"_Man I Thought I'll Be here forever. There are Pros and Cons to being here, through Returning Home Is Better, it May Bring Lots of Change and Be Boring. But Getting into a more Familiar environment is better for me. Not a Forest"_

_-_as we Drove down the Road out of the Area. I Saw Izzy wave in the Window and Then I Waved back-

"_But Who Will I talk too Now? Izzy and Ella are Far Away. And this Forest I Could've Made Or At least Looked for Friends. And When I Get Home What Should I Even Do? Just Look At the News? I Mean I Should Find Ways to Have Fun. I Should Make a List of Things I Should try to accomplish"_

_-_The Car Ride Was Packed With People. Mostly People Getting to Work I Hope, But Boy I Hope People Were Working Anyway, I Think We Dodged A Bullet Here. If People Stopped Working Then Society would collapse. I Hope Some People who Are Still Hiding Know that They Make it Worse-

"So Jack. I Think our Lives Is Going to Change a lot Just Take A Look Around, It's Like We're Now Living In a deranged FanFict that seriously Got Out of Hand. There's Pokémon Here, Not a lot, But Some to be Accounted For"

-I Look Around At the Passing Houses. I Do See Some Pokemon not much but a Few But Strangely See Mostly Eeveelutions, Like their Common 4/5 Are Eeveelutions, Still Pokemon Are Rare To Be Seen but I Still See a presence of Them.

"Jack. What if One Of them Get In the Road?" Mom Said

"_Don't Worry. If their Smart they Wouldn't be Foolish Enough to Be Hit by A Car Going literally 25 Miles Per Hour _

_"Oh Wait That Is Still Pretty Fast" _I Corrected myself

_"_Ok Jack" Mom Answered Back Cluelessly as I'm Most likely I'm just Saying gibberish

"So Jack. When We Get Home. What Should We Do? I Have a Job and So Does your Dad, But Schools Canceled Until Further Notice, But Dad Works From Home. People Still Need Steel Right?"

"But That's not the point. Since Izzy's Gone, You Have No one to talk Too, And Your Summer Has Been Mostly of Boy Scout Camps, Our Local Pool, and Your Xbox" Mom Said

"I Want You to Have Friends Jack, You Already Have Great and Wonderful Ones, But If Your Not Human…You Should Try to Find Other Members of Your Species" mom Said Looking Around

-a Whole Little Possi of A Vaporeon, Espeon, and An Eevee, and Others are Seen Hanging out by the Side of the Road-

"Hell. Do These Eeveelutions have Their Own Game? Every time I See A Pokémon it's One of those Eeveelutions. I Have Already Seen 3 of You Already"

"_Well __It Seems Like the Northeast United States Are Mostly Eeveelutions and Lower Canada as Well"_

_"_I Should Put a Bow on You or Something. Sure The Other Umbrians Have Differentiating Fur a bit. Like One is more Fluffy a Bit and With Shorter Ears, You're Not Really all That Fluffy (You Feel Like A Fleece Blanket) but Your Tail is Long, and the Glowing part on it is larger Too, And Same with The Rings On You As Well"

"_Damn I think I'm Going to Be a Pretty annoying Nightlight Then" _I Chuckled

"_And When Did you start Noting All these Things On Me?"_

_"_Believe Me. I'm Going to make Every Bookmark I Can on You so I Can Differentiate you From Others" Mom Answered back

"So yea Back to the Topic. Since You're an Umbrian Now- "_It's an Umbreon Not an Umbrian" - _Ok then, Since your an Umbreon Now. Hopefully, I Can Find you Other People Or Friends That Can Understand you. Maybe there are some programs out there or an Umbreon will limit you a Bit. But You Could do New Things as Well, Maybe after A Week Or Two you Could Go Out on Your Own, You Know, Explore. But That's a bit of a Long Shot because I Don't Know What's Out There, There's Fire Breathing Creatures Out there, I Want you to be Safe. But I Want you to at least Do Something"

"_Man. An Entire Rest of Summer Vacation for Exploring, Well What Could Go Wrong? Well, Lots of Things. I Could get Hurt and Be Alone, I Could Get Lost, I Could be Attacked."_

_"But isn't That the Thrill of It? I Mean There's Going to Be Other Kids out there. Hell, Even Adults, But there's No Real Difference Now, I'm Already At My Fully Evolved State…and I Bet there's Going to be Secret Hideouts and Bases…Lots of Craters From Pokemon Battles (I Bet Mostly Furries and Roleplayers Would Do That Mostly) And now that I Think of it. A Whole hell of Property Damage, Like A lot"_

_-I_ Think Of Things I Could Do, Making a Simple Store, Yea Not selling Complex Stuff maybe Like Berries I Suppose , Some other Ideas ate Just mostly Running Around And Doing Crap in Backyards , Just Maybe Imagine Me Just Selling Berries to Random People That Would be Cool, Oh Wait I'm Not Going to Bring out a Cash register and There's No currency or Anything ( No one in the right mind is going to Carry USD on Them) so That Plan is Scrapped but I Could Still Do it for the Fun of it-

"All I Want you to Feel Safe and Happy, I Do Not Know How to Deal With This. I Just Want You to Have a Bright Future, A Future With New Possibility's" mom Said

"There's Going to be Pokémon Everywhere I Go Now. They Look, So Unordinary, Sentient Animals Doing Human Things is So Bizarre, they Don't Even Look like Them, I Haven't Seen Much So Far. Only Izzy, And the Ones we are Seeing Now. But Wkle Have to Remember They Are Still Human Mentally. No Matter What they Look like. Right, Jack?" Mom Said Looking Surprised

"I'm Sorry, I Have to Remember That Your One Too Now"

"_It's Okay, I'm sort of Still adjusting to Myself as Well, But I Think I'm Okay With it Now"_

_"_Jack. Be Serious, Is there Monsters Out There Now?"

"_It seems like this is A Yes or No Answer, What Should I Say? " _I Thought

"_Well, Uhh, No There's Not, only if you Think They Are" _I Replyed

_"_That's Good, Plus the Pokémon Here Look Fine I Suppose, I Can Imagine a Future where This is a Bump in the Road, Four Generations from now and this will be a Norm"

"_Welp Lets See What Happens When they Start learning Powers, I Bet Some already Know Some, Including Me, But That's only Flash, for Now, Soon it Going to be Like they will have a Rocket launcher on them At all Times. Well maybe Not Really…I Mean How Powerful are the Blasts Anyway?" _I Thought

"_Powers Should not automatically be Labeled as Bad. We And even I Don't Know the Full Extent of Them."_

"_Perhaps I'm thinking too Far Ahead But this be Could be Good, this Area Here Is Mostly the Same Type of Pokemon (Eeveelutions In this Case) I Can See a Community Start To Form here. A Community of Two Different Kinds Working Together, There Will Always be Bad People who do bad Things, Regardless. Humanity Would Now Probably Focus on their Similarities Rather than Differentises (Same Build, Same "Communication frequency") If that Is Going to Be A Good thing for My Kind I Do not Know Yet"_

_-_Mom Turns on the Radio and turns it Up. We Already were Close to Home-

_*loud Blank Static*_

_"_Woah! Gonna Turn That Down" She said lowering the volume

-She Tickers with The Radio a bit, Switching From Channel to Channel, It Seemed like that One is only One That Staticky and Gone-

"Huh, Seems like California's Best Songs 24/7 is Only Static, While the Other Ones Work Fine"

-She Then Switches to a Local Channel that's Playing Orchestral Music, One of my Favorites Types of Music-

"Let's leave this on. You Like it Right?"

"_Yep!"_

_-_My House is In a Valley Between Two Mountains. it is A Moderately Sized Blue House. Right in A Packed neighborhood. Even in Pennsylvania, Filled With Forests and Mountains it May Be, There are Some Urban Areas. Near That there Is Still Forests and Creeks With lots of Deer-

-My Town is Close to an Important City As Well. Not Directly through. They Are Connected by a Bridge That Crosses Over The Beautiful Large Susquehanna River. An Important River For Trade, The City itself Is Not Really a Good One, It Has Lots of Problems, Crime and Drugs are Present there. I Know only to Not Go there at Night-

\- but in my Town and Surrounding Area, There's Parks, Pools, Playgrounds and Such, I Could Possibly Find Friends There -

"_Mom, Will I Please Be Able to Travel on my Own? And Even Before this, I Was Traveling About"_

_"_I'm sorry Jack, I Can't Understand You, I'm So Sorry You Can't Say Much Now."

\- I Whimper a bit -

"You can All the Questions you Want when We Get Home, Which is Right around the Corner and You Know What That Means…" Mom Said

-My Ears Perk Up With Excitement-

"_I'll see my Dad! I Haven't Seen Him In A Long Time I Was Expecting to See Him come Home the Day…"_

_"The Day That This All Happened…"_

-My Ears Perk Lower Than Before-

"Jack, Don't Be Afraid if He Doesn't Recognize You. He Knows What you Look Like Now, He Loves You, Either Way, He Wants you To know That"

"I Feel Horrible That You Haven't Talked to Him That Much, Everything is Too glitchy…But We Are No Longer In the Forest, Everything is Clearer Now"

"Who am I To Talk, you are in a New Body Going to See Your Father. Please Know that He Still Loves You, That's his Fear that You May Think That"

" I Know That You Worry A Lot. But This is Not Big At All " Mom Said

"_I Wasnt Worried About It Anyways,"_

-We Pull in the Driveway With My Dad's Car In The Driveway as Well-

"Oh look Who It Is!" Mom Said In Disbelief

-There Was My Dad Holding a Sign That read _WELCOME_ _HOME!' _With a Huge Grin on His Face-

\- The _Car Door Opened? _, and I Ran At Him, Giving Him a Massive Hug, Tail Wagging and Everything-

"Heh, Your A lot Calmer than the Things I've Seen," Dad Said Jokingly


	10. Chapter 10

**_ How is Everyone? I'm Doing Pretty Fine_**

_**Merry Christmas as well! Even though It's pretty late, Happy 2020 is Closer at least **_

**Words will not be in italics When it Has Two Pokemon talking to each other or more. Italicization will be Used IF People are Involved in Said Conversation**

**_I wanted this chapter to be Long since it's Chapter 10. Hence the reason why it took longer _**

Chapter 10**-** _Questioning identities_  


"_Oh, I'm So Happy for You To Be Home! I've Been Waiting For This to Happen for such a long time!"_I Said Letting Go of him

_-_Mom Got Out of Her Car and Hugged Him as well-

"Oh, Andy. I'm So Sorry You Had to Go through That" Mom Said

"It's No Big Deal. Really it's Not, I Still Have My Job And Jacks Ok"

-He Looks At Me-

"I Mean He Looks Fine to Me. Or At Least Able to Be In Public. Sure he Can't Talk But He Doesn't Look a Like A Thing that Would Eat you Alive" Dad Remarked

"Now, Here's a few things I'm Concerned About" Dad Said

"The Dog's Inside. How is He Going to React to Jack?"

"Oh…He's Going to be Jumping and Everything" Mom Said

-I Have a Cat and One Dog. My Dog Bo Literally barks at Every Moving Thing, Even Dead Leaves or the Cheap Plastic Bunnies We Have in Our Front Yard-

"And Jack Needs an Environment Where He's Not Treated as A Dog"

"_Well, I'm Fine With Anything"_

"I Put Bo in Our Room and Shut the Door so you can At Least Get inside First And Then I Need to Get back to Doing Paperwork" Dad Said

"What Paperwork?" Mom Said

"Jack's Life insurance…Their Treating People Who Transformed With half the Money you Would Get When you Die, Treating them as deceased"

"Well, I Suppose That Would Help a bit" Mom Said

-Mom then Went to The Car and Brought In Her only Suitcase along With Her Bag and My Little Backpack, I Wish I Could've Helped More. But I Really Can't help that much any way other than Closing My Car Door-

-But At Least Finally I'm Home-

"_Man. I Can't Wait to make Pillow Forts in my Room," _I Said as I walked into the Living Room and Sat on The Couch

"So Did you See any Pokemon on your Way Here?" Dad Asked Mom As She Walked Up the Stairs to Put Her Things away

"Yes, we did. Just mostly Them walking Around, But importantly How Much Has Changed Here? We have Been Far away and Haven't Seen Much" Mom Asked Dad After She Came Down

"Well uh, I Got Just got back Here as Well. But My Time In The Car Was Long…Michigan to Pennsylvania Is Quite a Trip, Through it Would've Quicker If the Highways were Not always Closed, But I Think Their Open Now? 5 Days so far have Passed And Some Things I Saw Were Some weird, I Saw a Black and Blue Fox on Two Legs Wearing Clothes, the First Part of My Trip was Very Quiet, I rarely Saw a Person who Was Not Swarming a Store or Making a Scene. And Their Was a lot of Things I Cannot Even Name, Big Pokemon, Small Ones, Some that Looked Terrifying and Were Yelled At for Being Around People."

"None of them really Used their Supposed "Powers" Or I Didn't See any. I kept my head low"

"Did You Know Jack has Powers! He Fainted Last Time when He Used it" Mom Said

"Really? That's really Cool"

"_Oh…Oh! Can I Show off my Powers? Please?"_

_"_Looks like he Wants to Showcase it" Dad Said

"But Jack, I Don't want you to Get Hurt Again"

\- I Didn't Really Care and I Did it Anyway. Seriously, I'm A Umbreon Now I Should be Able To Enjoy it a bit -

"_I'm Going to be Fine…Don't worry"_

-Let's See What I Can Do…I Take a Deep Breath and Channel Energy. Get Excited, That's How it Works!-

-I Jumped on the Table-

-Let's Show Them What I Can Do!-

\- A Light Appeared Around Me. Dim, But it's there. I Focused on the Light and it Got Brighter-

"_Now, I Should Stop. Don't Get Carried Anyway"_

_-_The Light is There, and I Focus on Trying to Keep it There. You know, Just Emitting Light from my Rings-

"Huh. Last Time Ella Said it Was Brighter, I mean it's Bright, you're almost like a lantern Right Now" Mom Said

-Dad Is Just Looking in Amazement at the Black Glowing Ringed Fox Thing in the Room-

"_See I'm Fine!" _I Said Boasting

_-_And I Really Was Fine. It wasn't Tiring or Anything, it was, Well…Refreshing! And I Can Hold it out for a While if I Felt like it-

"Well, Susie, Our Son Has Powers. You Should Be Proud of Him" My Dad Said

"And I Am" mom Said

\- I Shine The Light on My Fat Cat Jake, Who was Sleeping on his Catbed. Which Caused him to Wake and Go After It -

"But You Know Jack. Such Powers Come With Responsibility, But We Trust You." Dad Said

"Well, Andy at least Do You know what Else he Can Learn to Do?"

"What Else Can he learn to Do?" Dad Asked

"He Can Learn To Shoot Balls of Dark Energy! , What can those Kind of Balls even Do to a Person?, I Do Trust Jack With Having Those Powers With my Life, But he Can Hurt Himself learning It" mom said

"And These Powers as a Whole. It Can Get to Someone's Head. Like Izzy, She Will Learn Them And May not have Have Complete Control of herself and Go Crazy. And I Have a Feeling she likes her new Form"

"She Likes it? Sadly I Think When She's Older She Will Forget Being…Human. When she used to be one." Dad Said

"Jack, Never Forget. Your Still a Person."

"But I know you, Jack. You Won't Forget. You have changed on the outside. Not the Inside" Dad Reassured me

"Well, Andy…Jack Has Also Been, these Last Couple of Days, Sorta _Recharging_ During the Nights Now."

"_I Don't Like Where this is Going…"_

"Recharging? What does that mean?" Dad Asked

"Jack is Now a Creature who Gains Most of its energy during the Nights Now" Mom Said

"What Do You Mean Energy?"

"Well." - Mom Looked At Me - " The Second night There In The Cabin…Jack Got Up and Moved to The Nearest Window, and…Proceded to Stay Staring At The moon for About. Why How Long I Know, His Glowing Woke me Up and I Tried to Cut him out of It, He Just Stayed there, I Tried calling his Name and he persisted, I Didn't Touch Him since I Didn't know if it was Really him or I Would Hurt Him. After 5 minutes when I woke up, he Got Down from the Window and Hopped back on his Bed like it was Nothing, And Went back asleep"

_"This was The Time Ella Told me That She Saw me Glowing In a Window. And I Don't Have Any Memory of it…She Doesn't Know About Last Night, I Feel like I'm Screwed."_

_-_I See Dad Is Visually distressed and I Bet I am as Well-

_"_But It Was Like He Was Sleepwalking" Mom Said Trying to Lighten The Story

"Jack, do you Remember Anything About That?" Dad Asked

-I Shake my Head-

"But That Morning I Tried to Figure out what Happened to Him. Nothing, I Got Nothing. Only Sites that Said 30 Different Things. It Never Makes Sense, Ella And Jack Then Came up to Me later With Ella Reassuring Me That This Is "Natural" And that Everything is Fine This and Everything is Fine That" Mom Said Frustratingly

-I Can Feel myself Start to Sweat, Nervous Sweat, I Sometimes Get so Nervous That I Feel Woozy From Sweating So Much-

"I'm Sorry" Mom Said " I Should've Never Brought it Up"

"Well, You Said That It Happened a Couple of Days Ago, Jack, Has This Happened to You Again? Or How did Yo- Dad Stopped Talking And Looked at Me like I Had Three Heads, Mom Is confused but Realizes and Does the Same

"_What-t? Why Ar-e You Both looking at Me like that-t?" _I Asked tilting My Head a bit

_-_I Use my Paw to Wipe off Some Sweat, Which was Annoying Me And Look at it and I Freeze When I See it-

_-It's Purplish. Purple Sweat-_

_"What the Hell. What the Hell is This?!" _I Said

_"Oh, and it Reeks! It Smells Horrible!" _

_"_Jack-k? Are you okay?!" Mom Said

"_My Sweat is Purple?!" _I Exclaimed

_"_Is this one of His Powers? What is He Doing?" Dad Asked

-And I Think The Smell Got to them Too-

"Oh, it Smells! His Entire Body is Covered in a Purple Sweaty Ouse. Quickly Get Him a Towel or Something!" Dad Said

-Mom Quickly Got me a Towel-

"Oh, This is What Happens When you Use Your Powers Jack! I Have Been lenient With Them, But You Get Hurt from it! Don't You Understand?" Mom Said Rubbing The Towel on Furry Self

"_…"_

_"_Jack? Come on Respond" Mom Said

"_I Have Control of "Flash" I Won't Get Hurt from it. It's one of my Most Natural Powers I Can Learn. I Don't Currently Know What am I Doing. But It's Definitely has Nothing to Do With Doing Flash" _I Said Trying to Get The Point Across

"Well, At Least Your Okay" Mom Said, Finished With the Towel Rubbing

"I Don't Think He Knows What He's Doing As Well" Dad Said

"That Means We Have Lots to Learn. Too Much to Learn, How are We Going to Know all the Little Things About Pokemon and most Importantly Our Son?" Mom Said Looking at the Stained Towel

"_The Internet. Go to A Like, a Pokédex Site. Don't Go onto any Fake Sites that Were Made in the Past Five Days. I Wish Ella Was Here, She Would Know These Things" _I Said

"We Should Get My Laptop So Jack Doesn't Have to Use His Mouth all the Time" Dad Suggested

"Possibly We Should Call Ella?, Let's See What She Says About Jack"

"_Man I Got Lucky with That Question," _I Thought Breathing a Sigh of Relief

"_But Should I Really Hide the Fact That Happened? I Don't Want my Parents To Think I'm Not Myself or I'm Losing control. I'm in Control and if I Say Something they Will overreact and May do something Irrational. Keep them Calm"_

_"Plus it's Nothing to Worry About. Umbreons Do That Crap, it was Teaching Me How to Do to Regain my Energy"_

_"Wait am I Referring myself As it?"_

_"_And Should We Throw This Towel Away? Or is it Contaminated?" Mom Said holding the Towel away from her. The Towel had a Strain of Purple on it

"I Don't know but I'm Going to Get My Laptop to Actually Try to find what's He's Doing. Through it Has Seemed to Have Stopped" Dad Said Getting up

-Dad Went to His Work Laptop and Turned it on, I Go Up to it As Well to See it-

-He Went on Google and Typed In Pokemon Facts Which Resulted in around 30 Websites-

"_Hey Dad, Can I Help you?" _I Asked Him

"Here Wait a Sec Jack" Dad Said

-He Pulls up Microsoft Word and Turns the laptop towards Me"

"All yours"

"_Aw neat!"_

_-_ I Used one of my Front Paws to Type on the Keyboard, How I Did it by Using one Toe on Said Paw at a Time to Type, Sadly even when I Had Actual Hands I never Learned Home Row-

-I Typed Out, Umbreon Pokédex Entries-

"By the Way, Jack" Mom Said, " I Thought You Knew most of the Things of your Kind? Or We Already Knew?"

-I Shrug my Shoulders to that question-

"I Tried Calling Ella, She Didn't Answer, Izzy Is Probably Doing her in their Car"

"_Try Using Those Words, Dad" _

_-_Dad Then Typed up those Words, Two Main Websites Came up. Bulbapedia and Pokémon Database -

"Which One?" Dad Said

"_They Both Seem Legit, Your Choice"_

_"_I'll Just Choose This One" Dad Said

-He Chooses Bulbapedia, And a Large Article about Umbreon Showed Up-

"Wow. Damn, this is Surreal. I'm Going to Learn About Anime Animals and Type Advantages!"

"_**Type Advantages?!**"_

_\- _I Look Over to The Screen and See The Basics, the average Height and Weight, Type, Oh! And Special Born with Abilities. Like Synchronize?-

"_Hey Can You Click on That?" _I Said pointing to Synchronize

Synchronize - The attacker will receive the same status condition if it inflicts a burn, poison, or paralysis to the Pokémon.

"_Huh. That's Neat, If Some Idiot Lights me on Fire they Would they be Lit on Fire Too A Couple Seconds Later"_

_-_He Clicks off of that Page. And Goes back to the Main page on Umbreon-

"_Welp that's Neat But We Have to find out Why I Had Purple Oozey Swe- _

-He Scrolls Down and I See a Word That Sticks out to me"

_"_**EGG _GROUPS_?! I BELONG TO A EGG GROUP?**_"_

"Wow This is _Pretty Detailed_ For a Game or Japanese Anime"

"Oh Hey. This Shows Who You Can Mate With" Dad Said Casually

"Oh Wow…You can Mate With a Whale Thats Pretty Neat"

_"This Page Is Made for Dad Jokes. Let's Just find what we Wanted in the First Place"_

_-_He Clicks off of Egg Groups and Goes to Dex Entries, The one we were Looking For-

"So Last Time You Watched a Video?"

"_Yeah. I Guess it Didn't cover Some Parts"_

_-_One Of the Multitude Pieces of Text Reads. "When Agitated or Angry. This Pokemon Protects itself by Spraying Poisonous Sweat From it's Pores" -

"So I Guess You Got Agitated and Started…Sweating Poisonous Sweat" Dad Said

"_This is Embarrassing…"_

_"_Hey Susie!" Dad Said

"Jack has Poisonous Sweat Now. And He Got Agitated and Starting Sweating Literal Poison From his Pores. Go Wash Your Hands"

"Oh, No… Whenever Jack Sweats now is it Going to be Poisonous?"

"Yea Basically. And it Says Here that He's Nocturnal, And in Even Total Darkness, it can Spot Prey Clearly"

"_No Wonder I Started Waking Up later Slowly Every Day. Like how I Woke up at Like 2:00 Pm today, Guess I'm Going to have to be Active During the Night"_

_-_Mom Left to Go Wash her Hands-

"So I Guess We Need to Find Things for You to Do At Night. Or Try to Get You To Actually Stay Up in the Day" Dad Said

"_When I Go To School (If Their Open this Year or they are Pushed Back I Don't Know) Do I Have to Take Pills to Actually Get me to Sleep? Or to Stay Up?" _I Asked Concernly

_"_That's Going to Be a Problem Now, Just Maybe, You'll Get Through it? Like it Won't Be a Problem. Well, it Seems your Already Doing it, You Woke up at 2 PM Today. What Were you Doing Last Night?"

_"…_"

"_Nothing…I Don't Remember Doing anything Last night"_

_"_Ok Then." Dad Said

"So I Have Some Things to Ask you." Dad said

"Are You Okay? You're In a new Body now. Not a single Resemblance of your human body is there. You have Paws, ears, A Tail…I'm surprised you haven't talked about it much"

"_I…I Don't Focus on that. It Freaks me out how Natural Everything Seems Like I Feel I've been like this For Months, Years, My whole life. Even Though I Have the Experience of 5 Days…Do I Still Even Identify as Human? Do I Now Identify As an Umbreon? I ask myself the Same Damn Things…The Only Way is To Answer them myself"_

_"Everything's is practically Natural to me. I Do not Know if That is to Worry Me. But, Something did Change within Me. The Paws and Tail Strangely work Like clockwork to Me."_

\- I Take a close look at my paw and Play around with the Movements of it. Along with my Tail Swooshing it around -

_"Well it's Been Sorta Hard On Me," _I Said "_But I Have Just Basically Accepted This New Form. But it was just like, Go to Sleep one Night. And the next Day, I Was An Umbreon. and This…This new Form is Actually Sorta Fun, I'm Nervous of What to come __being like this, but it's Interesting, lot's of New possibilities I now have that Others Will never Be able to achieve, But I Just want to Help those who are Taking all this harder. As it seems that I'm Like, Alrightish with all this that is happening to me"_

-I Pull my Thoughts together, And Take a Deep Breath-

"_I Identify as an Umbreon. Umbreons, _(Which Are) _Eeveelutions _(Which are) "_Pokemon" Think and have the Same Emotions and Mostly the Same Thought Process as Human People Do."_

_\- _Dad Looks Sadded and Said "I Feel horrible that I Will never Truely Know the meaning of What you Just Said"

"_It's Okay. I'll Never Say it Again in my life Anyways"_

_"_There's More Serious for me ask to You. What's Your Reason to keep going? I know why nobody has Asked you Those Things Yet. It's because, Nobody Wants to provoke You, not in a bad way, I bet Izzy is going to lose control of herself. I've Seen what's Been happening on the World Scale, I don't think you have caught up yet."

-Provoked? I can see his worry, but Things are not going to be That Bad. The World's not Going to end, I Bet People already made Jokes about this whole Thing on Reddit.-

"I'm Talking to you now Because at this moment you hear me. I Know you will always Hear me"

-He shrugs and Continues-

"It's Easy to Play it off as Everything's Fine. When Your Whole View of Life Changes. Sure, When the Whole Thing is Fresh and You know perfectly that Your Loved Ones are there, and you think this confusion will eventually End and The only thing that changed is the new animal Appearances. You know, a Spice to life! But Over the Months and Years, the Division will only Grow. Pokémon (if they are Called that now) and Humans will Most Likely Become Hostile to another. I Think it's Already Happening,You Saw What Happened to France? Luckily ,but I Don't Think you heard Yet, The Rebellion Was Crushed , that whole Paris Crap Made Everything a lot worse. The Hungarian U.N State is Making Advances towards the Pokémon Areas to liberate The Pokémon and I Guess it's not Going so well. The only thing that would be worse if They Created a New Government There. I believe in the U.S Government right now to do the right thing for our great Nation, And the Ways Congress has Done Actions so far. Like Letting People know that Everything is Fine…Everything's Not Fine, it's Just likely a Ploy to Calm the Masses, The signs are obvious, The Communication Systems are Horrible. I Can't Reach any of my Clients In California. Florida's Unreachable. It doesn't take a Person with an I.Q of 3000 that Something isn't right."

-I Don't give a Response-

"The Same Thing In Hungary Might have Happened here, And I Believe In the Government to do the right thing. And that to keep The Words Flexible and Simple. So there's not another Midnight Panic of Paris, It's all about controlling the Crowd"

"I'm sorry if that went too dark for you to understand, I wanted to let you know what I thought of this. Instead of Saying Nothing and Letting You off with a 'Everything's Fine here and the I'm Not Questioning any of this!'" Dad Said Just As Mom Entered the Room

"So I Performed the Actions to do with…the Poisoned Towel. in which I Threw I it away, Entrepreneurs are really going to think of new inventions to Help with this" mom Said

"_Well, Thanks For Sharing All of that, I Can't Really Interact that Much with Humans anymore. I'm just going to be bound to Just Listening and observing"_

_"_How About later We Can Look at some Other Stuff Jack? I Have to do lots of Paperwork to do." Dad Said as He Got up

"I'll be in my office," Dad said as he Carried his computer Upstairs

"Hey, Mind I'd Let Bo Down? He's been in the upstairs bedroom for about an Hour" Dad Said

"_As much as I Love my Dog. He's Going to think I'm another dog, and he has endless energy. I'm Just not up to All that Energy yet" _i Said

"From the long Amount of words he just said I think he doesn't want to," mom said

"Here I'll Put a Leash on Him and I'll Bring him to let him out in the back," Dad said As He Opened the door

-I Have a Fully Fenced in Backyard. And it's very Large, I Have also a treehouse in one of the Trees outback as Well-

_"Well hopefully ill Warm up it to him slowl- _I Said then something hits me

"_Wait WHA-"_

_-_Bo Tackles Me unexpectedly brought me on the Ground with Him And Try to play-

-He Jumped off me Using my Stomach as a launchpad and Started Running Everywhere-

"Oh God no. I'm So Sorry Jack" dad Said as he Came back down the Stairs

"_I'm fine. He just Surprised me" _I Said Getting Back up on a Stable all Fours

-Bo Runs Up to me with a Toy in his mouth. Trying to play "Tug of war" by trying to get it into my mouth-

"_Oh, you wanna play? How bout I Throw you a ball?"_

-I Look for a Ball to throw-

-Bo keeps on being Persistent to play Tug of war-

"_Alright Fine." _I Said Grabbing the Tug of war toy with my Mouth

-I Grab onto it With my Teeth and Bite, With my Legs Holding a Stance, Then Bo and I Exchange Growls. Bo Pulls Hard, but I Pull Really Harder, Completely Pulling it off from Him-

"_Hey…that was Really Fun!" _I Said with the toy in my Mouth

-Bo Again Grabs for the toy but I move it Away From Him-

"_Wait for a Second, There's dog drool on This! Gross!" _I Said Dropping it and Bo quickly Taking it and Running off

"Come Here, Bo! Outside!" Mom Said Opening the Back Door and then Letting Bo outside in The Backyard

"Sorry About Accidentally Letting Bo on you. Through I Saw You Enjoyed Playing tug and War" Dad Said

"I'm_ Okay. Also Is it Not good to Play Like those Games?"_

"Since your Pretty Much Disabled. Being on all fours and all, I Don't Know what you can Really Do. Maybe Go Find Some other People that you can Talk With, Your 14, you're Pretty much Alright. But come back if Crap get Bad" Dad Said Going Back up the stairs and into his office quickly since he Probably Really needs to do it

"_Wait does that mean I Can Go outside?" _I Asked

-Mom Shut the back Door and let out a Sigh of Relief. Then promptly said "That Dog is Such a Pain"

"Your Dad Is Going to be Working on Paperwork about You since some things came in. I Have Jobs to do as well. I have to go grocery shopping to get you Food that you can eat. Through I know you can Eat human Food as Well" Mom Said

"Since the the Ride Here Was Fine. I Think Things are Calm Enough here to Go out. I legit thought That houses Would be Burning or Something Due to your Kinds "Powers" I'll be About 30 minutes" mom Said

"_Wait, But what Should I Do? If Your Going out, Then WIll I Be able to Go Out find Stuff?"_

"Well. I Don't Know, your Thing with The Purple ooze or Sweat was Concerning. I Want you to Go Out and have Fun. But…I Don't Want you to, I want you to be safe. But i also don't want to be the bad one who says you can't do things"

"…"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow you can. But you can go in the back if you want, it's just for you to be safe. I Assure you Tomorrow we just Got back from the Mountains" mom Said

"_Alright…Then I'll See you When you get home"_

_-_Mom opened the front door and left. I Was Alone-

"_Tomorrow. Five Days have passed since when This Transformation Happened, The Entire World is Probably Changed a lot, Including Culture!" _I Said to Myself

_"Well. I Guess I'll Head upstairs to look at Memes on my laptop, That's a Good Source for Cultur-_

_-_I Hear Bo Start Howling and Barking Loudy from the backyard-

"_Let me Guess What he's Barking at. A Leaf?"_

_-_i Go by the Glass back Door and peer out. I See Bo Barking at the Treehouse. Trying to climb up the Tree-

_"Damn Squirrels. they're Main Cause of his Barking"_

_-_i Decide to Go outside the Check it out for myself. But I Had to figure out a way to open the Back Door Which had no Handle, It's A Door that Slides-

"_Well. It Doesn't Matter, not worth the effo-_

"_WHAT?!"_

_-_A Red Toy Ball is Thrown out the Window of The Treehouse and Bo Runs After It-

-Silence-

"_There's someone In the Fricken Treehouse. That's Not Good. Ohhh God No" _I Said Trying to open the door with my Paws with No prevail

"_JUST OPEN ALREADY!" _I Yelled Trying to get the door to open

"_It's not budging! There has to be a way to open this Damned Door!" _I Said Focusing on the Sliding Door

-_The Door Slowly Slides open. Stops for a moment and continues Sliding Until it's Fully Open Without Any Physical Forces moving it-_

_"What?! How did that open?" _I Said Looking at the Door which Should not be open

"_Wait. Do I have psychic Powers?!" _I Look back at the Treehouse "_No Time to Dwell on that" _I Said as I Ran over to the Treehouse.

-I Walk up to The Treehouse and look at it. It is of Some Size and has a Patio, One Room with Two Windows. Which has Carpet and Plastic Chairs, It seems Fine. And the ladder to get up is there, But Someone is in It, It Had to Be a Person. Balls Don't Throw themselves-

"_Maybe it's another Pokémon? I Could Make a Friend! I Can actually do Something Interesting This Day!" _I thought to myself

—No italicization—

"Hello? Is anybody up there?" I Yelled up to Treehouse

_-_No Response-

"My Name is Jack. I'm an Umbreon, And I saw you throw a ball. What's Your Name?"

-A Voice Comes from the Top-

"Uhh…My Name is Cyan"

"_Who Calls Themselves That? Maybe it's A Nickname?" _I Thought

"You are not in trouble for being in my tree fort, Honestly I'm Happy someone's Actually using it," I Said

"Well, That's Good, I Was Just Staying the Night in it" Cyan Responded

"Do You have a Home?" I Asked

"Oh Yea I Do, I Just Had to Sleep In Here Since I Ran Too Far Out…That's What Happens When you go to The _Eeveelution Union Group _in the abandoned Factory. My Parents Are going to Kill me. Not Literally I mean Like Grounded" Cyan Said

"Oh, well then, are You Hungry? I Could Get Sandwiches out Here"

"I'm Fine, Here I'll Get Down and I'll be On my Way"

-Cyan Comes out and Climbs Down The Ladder…Using it's Ribbons? And hops down-

"Wait. Are you A Slyveon?" I Asked it

"Yep! I'm a Proud Slyveon. Even Through Literally Everyone Thinks that _All _Sylveons Are sassy Girls, There's also a Poor Few Pink Males as well. And you may notice something. I'm not your Usual Pink Slyveon. I'm Light Blue!" Cyan Said

"So That Means…Your a Shiny?"

"Yep! And those are Really Rare! Luckily People Don't Automatically think I'm a Girl! , Through It must be Hard if your a Shiny Female Slyveon. Then all the Gender Colors Get Mixed up"

"Alright, I'll See You Later. But…I haven't seen you around these Parks…Are you a Indoorer? Said Cyan

"A indoorer? Uh, Actually I Just Got here. I Went up to the mountains with my family to hide out until it all Calmed down here. This is my House, This Blue one"

"Wait," I Asked Cyan "What do you mean by the _Eeveelution Union Group?" _I Asked Cyan

"Oh, Yea! It's a Neat Place where you can Hang out and Do Battles, See Powers in action. Buy and Sell Crap…it's not Complex or has Rules. Or run by an organization. Just a whole buncha Mon, though Eeveelutions are the majority. it's a Meeting Point That Somehow came into use" Cyan Said

"I Would Show you, but I Want to Get Home," Cyan Said Running at The Fence

"Remember! It's the abandoned Factory on Point Street! Near the Forest! Maybe I'll see Hopefully see you there in when I'm not in Trouble! See ya!" Cyan Said as He easily Climbed over the Wooded Fence using his ribbons and Disappeared from my Sight

"Well, Good Luck Getting Home! Thanks for the info!" I Yelled back to Cyan

"Huh. Now That Seems like a Cool Place I Could Check out!" I Said to myself "Think of the Possibilities! I Hope to see him again"

\- I Look back at the sliding glass door and Realize that Jake was On the Patio…Sleeping in the sunlight as usual but Jake is an indoors Cat, And Bo Seems to have gone inside as well-

-I Run Back inside dragging Jake Back in as Well-

"how do I Close This? but more importantly how I did I Open it?" I asked myself

"Well, Do it Just like last Time, Try to think of what you were doing the first Time and Replicate it. That's how I learned flash"

-Deep Breath-

"COME ON YOU STUPID DOOR JUST CLOSE ALREADY" I Yelled at it like an Idiot

-I Used My Paws to close the sliding door, With lots of efforts and eventually, I Closed the door With difficultly, But not the result the way I Wanted it-

"No no, I want to try to get it to close on its own, Without Any outside Help," I Said Trying to Focus

-I Focus on the Door to open it. And pathetically Nothing Happens-

-I Sigh in disappointment-

"Well, At least I Have an Idea How That Triggered It, It's when I _Really_ Want to do Something, it Happens. But I Also Guess It Happens on its own." I Thought, Practically Sucking out all the confidence I Had Of Successfully Doing it Earlier

"BUT! Maybe Tomorrow I Can Go to That Eeveelution Group Thing! And Learn how to Actually Use Psychic Powers! My Life will be 100% Better!" I Said Loudly

"And Then I Can Do Stuff on my Own! Hold a Pencil! Use my Laptop more Effectively! Actually Holding Things…With my mind!"

"Maybe Being An Umbreon Has More Pros Than Cons?…The Worst Thing is I Can't Fully Talk, But Using Psychic Powers Will allow me Too! Maybe Through My phone, I Could Use A Robotic Voice?"

"But, That May Take Months of Practice. Or Years, and I Yet Don't Know How Strong they Are. First Thing on the List is to Go to The Eeveelution Hangout Place And Find out!" I Said

—Italicization Begins—

-Mom Comes Through The Door Carrying Some groceries But not a lot-

"Woah Jack, You Look Excited! I Can Tell By Your Glow you make When your Excited. What made You so Happy While I'll was Gone?" Mom Asked me

"_A Whole bunch of New Opportunities!" _I Responded Greatly!

**_I hope you Enjoyed This Extra Long Chapter! I Didn't Want to Cut it in two Since it all Flowed together Nicely and Also because it's chapter 10 so yea It's Sorta Special! But long chapters like these won't be a norm._**

**_Don't Forget To Rate and Review! And I'll see You next Time!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello. It's Me again._**

**_Sorry, it Took an Extra Long time. I'll try to be Faster._**

**_Chapter 10 Went Well! but it's Back to Normal Chapter Sizes Now._**

Chapter 11 _\- **The Ups and Downs**_

* * *

-Mom sets the Things on the Kitchen Counter-

"That Sounds Great! At least the House is not on Fire" Mom said

"_Yea Your Right, __Well, I See You Have Some Things."_

_-_On the Table is Some Items, Some of the Highlights are, 2 bags of Adult Cat Food, 2 Rolls of Paper Towels, a Blue Notebook, White Long Bandages, Paper Cups. And A Pack of Cheap Markers- I noted as I Looked at The Table

"_Cat Food? Why Did you Get Cat Food?" _I Asked Looking at her

"Well, There Wasn't Much to Choose From. The Entire Pet Supplies Section was All Out, So I Had to Get You Cat Food"

"_Well, You Know I Can Eat Normal Food Right? Like Human Food, I Have Basically the Same Tastebuds"_

_"_I know that it's Just in Case. Or Maybe Jake Will Eat it"

"So There's Some Other Things…I Got The Bandages So you can put them over your…Rings, You Know, When you Start Glowing at Night a Bit. I Thought That Could Help if you Wanted it to Stop.

Or more Importantly, When Someone is Hurt you Can Stop the Bleeding"

"I Should Really Teach You on Some Medical Practices. I'm A Medical Teacher to a class of 14, I Can Most Definitely Teach You Some Informed First Aid. Possibly even With Your Paws, you can Still Do Some Things"

"_Wow, That Sounds Really Helpful to Know. Even if There are Powers To Heal Wounds. I Think it Might be better Learn Actual Skills, Other than Just Using a Move"_

_"_Jack, I'm Curious, Is There Powers That Heal People or Pokemon?"

-I Nod-

"_I Think So. I Think Even Being in the Moonlight or Using The Power of it Heals me as Well. My Species is classified as the Moonlight Pokemon"_

_"_I Wonder How That Will Effect Everything, I bet it's Not Even Safe to Even Use Healing Powers. Especially with All these Times You or Most likely Someone Else Gets Hurt Using those powers"

"Speaking of Which, What Powers can You Learn?"

Mom Asked Opening up the Colored Markers

"And How Well is Your Holding Ability? Or Can You only Use your Mouth?"

-Mom Sets the Blue Notebook on the Ground and Opens it, and Put a Green Marker Along Side it-

"Try Writing Your Name. Using your Paws, You Never Tried Them Before" Mom Asked me

"_She's Right. I Never Really Used my Paws to Grip Things"_

_-I_ Grab The Marker With my Paw. And I Actually Got to Hold it in a Working Position, It Seems my Paws are Good for walking And Holding Things!…but not At the Same Time"

"You Always Used your Mouth for Everything. You Never Got the Chance to use Your Paws"

"_Wooowww, I'm A Idiot. I Never Used my Paws for Much. I Always Used my Mouth, but it's not Useless Either, I Can't Just Pick up the Notebook and Carry it Around. I Need my Paws for Walking so I Guess that's When the Mouth is Handy. And my Muzzel is Good at Picking up Things" I_ Said

"_I Guess I Was Too Busy Dealing With Izzy and Ella, Finding my True Inner Power of Flash, And Questioning my Self Worth and Identify"_

_"I'm Still Learning New Things About Myself. That's Good"_

_-_I Take the Marker and Write my Name, Jack. On the First Page of the Blue Notebook-

"_Can you Get The Rest of The Markers?"_

_-_Mom Sets the Rest Of the Markers Next to me-

-I Get Out the Black and Yellow Markers, And I Draw Myself. The New Me"

"_I Think That's Lookin pretty Fine for a Quickly Drawn Umbreon, I Do say myself," _I Said as I Finished the Drawing

-I Look at the Simple Drawing of The Umbreon, and Something Clicks within me as if I've Truly Accepted My New Form and Myself for What I am. It Feels Strangely Refreshing-

"_This is Who I am Now. I'm an Umbreon, But I have the Ideals of a Human. But When You Think about it, All Pokemon have the Ideals of a Human. Well, They Ain't the Same Though. Izzy is…Different, But not in a Bad Way. She's Just More, Chatty." _

_"_Wow. That Drawing is Impressive, is That You?" Mom Asked

-I Nod-

"Well, That Proves you can Hold Things. Try Holding the Marker and Walking" mom Asked

-I Pick up the Marker with my Paw and Walk toward the Other Side of the Room. It's Uncomfortable, Like imagine While Your Walking but With a Marker below your Foot as you do it-

"Alright. So you Can Hold and Do Basic Actions When Your Sitting or Still. But Walking Takes Priority" Mom Noted

"Alright Come back here and Sit Here on this Chair. And wait a Minute" Mom Said Picking up the Blue Notebook

-I Walk Back With the Marker. I Then Get onto the Chair.-

-Mom Goes Into a Drawer and Pulls out a strange thermometer-

"_A Thermometer? But I'm Not Sick, and I'm an Umbreon?" I_ Asked Her

She Just Looks at Me, Dead in the Eyes, and then Just Said

"Nope."

"_What Was That Thing?" _I Asked

"Just a Doctor Tool, Don't Worry About, Alright Next Thing is to See If You Can Hand Me the Marker" Mom Said

-I Hand Her the Marker, Not Really _Handing it_ to her. More like Plopping it into her Hand.-

"Alright, So Turn Around for a Moment, I'm Doing an Experiment"

-I Turn Around and Sit. I Can Hear Her Getting Things. Like She Goes Into the Cabinet and Gets Out…Uh, like Food? Something like that. Unwrapping Something, And the Sounds of Placing Things on The Table-

"Alright So Turn Around Now."

-I Turn Around and See 3 Styrofoam Cups Labeled 1 - 3 in Green Marker-

"Now From Where Your Sitting. Figure out the Rest What I'm Doing"

-I Look at Cup Number 1-

"_It's Pretty Obvious There's Something in One of These Cups"_

"_Through I Smell Something." _I Edge Closer to Cup 1

-Other Than the Funky Smell of Styrofoam Cup. I Smell a Chocolatey, Marshmallow Thing-

"Try the Rest Of Them." Mom Said

-Cup Number 2 Had a Scent of…Peanut? Like a Peanut Butter Cracker-

"_Peanuts…I Bet There's a Peanut Butter Cracker in There"_

_-_Cup Number 3, Sadly, Was Only The Smell of Styrofoam-

"If You Are Finished, Label What You Smelt in Here" Mom Said Placing the Notebook Down with a Pencil

-I Write Down for 1. Chocolate Marshmallow thing 2. Peanut Butter Cracker and 3. Nothing-

-Mom Lifts The Cups And Cup 1 Was a Double Stuff Oreo. Cup 2, a Surprise to No One, A Peanut Butter Cracker. And Cup 3 Had Nothing-

"_Wow. An Oreo! My Favorite! But I Can't Have It Though…"_

-If my Sense of Smell can do that. What Else Can I Use it For?-

"So You Have A Strong Sense of Smell. I already knew that but I Wanted to Test it." Mom Said placing the Notebook on the Counter

"That's All I Have for You to Do. I Won't Do it often"

Mom Said

"So Are you Going to Run about the Area for what's left of the Summer? Your School is Pushed Back 2 Weeks" mom Said

"_Yes. I Hope to Travel The Entire World! Or At least My Surrounding Area and Enjoy The Gifts I've Been Given!"_

_"I hope To Interact With Human And Pokemon! See the Lifes of the People. And since I'll be On own, I'll check every nook and Crany!"_

_"_So I Guess you are Going to be Adventuring around the Area from now on?" Mom Said Looking At me

"I Have to Keep In mind that You're an Umbreon now. Not a Human, I've Let you go On your Own before this. But Everything's Changed now."

"And There are other Family Matters to Take care of. We Are Going to Start Supporting Your Sister, Missy and Brandon, She's…Not Feeling So Well, I Have been Talking With Brandon these Couple of Days, I Have told you before Of Missy Becoming a Glaceon, I am Going to Call Brandon and I Hope you Two can Talk to One Another. _Brother to Sister"_

_-_those Words Hit me a Ton of Bricks. I Feel Horrible for Her. Her life must be upside down…I just want to Talk to Her.-

-Mom Gets her Phone and Calls Brandon-

"Can you Get Missy for me?"

"Follow me, Jack," mom Said as She Set the Phone on the Couch in the Living Room

"I hope you can help her. No-one Can Understand what Your Saying to each other. So Talk what you want" Mom Said Leaving the Room to Me

"Hello?_" _I Said Picking up the Phone with my Paw

"Hello? Missy are you There?" I Asked Again

"Hey Bubbo. How are you?" Missy Said From the Other Side of the Phone

"I'm…Good. I Heard That you Transformed Along Side me. Are you Taking it Well?"

"I've Been Doing Nothing With my Life."

"Well, That's Not Good. What do you Think About me Becoming an Umbreon and You A Glaceon?" I Said Excitedly

"It's pretty amazing that this Happened in the First place" I Added

"Yes, Yes Very Amazing."

"Jack. I Can't Even Talk to Brandon. He's Trying his Best to comfort me. But…_im just a freak, a Worthless Pile"_

"Your not a Freak. We Understand Each other. You still have Value" I Said

_"Valuable? _I'm No longer Helpful to Society. I've been in Bed for The past 5 Days Doing Nothing! My Entire Life is Ruined! Our Lives are Ruined!"Missy Said

"Hey, our lives is Not Ruined We Just Have new Opportunities! I'm Still Here for you to talk to…It's Not All Bad being Like this"

"_Not so bad? Not so bad you say. _I'm Alone in a New Body…I…I Can't_…I cant handle This"_

"Look, Everything is Going to be Fine, We Are Eeveelutions Now. We Have to Stick Together" I Said

"I HAVE PAWS! Jack, Can't you understand?"

"I Have no Hands. N-No Hands…I Can't Even Talk With our Friends or Family. JACK, We are outcasts for Life. You were so beautiful…IM…I'm…I"

"I Just want to go back to Reality"

"Where Everyone is Fine, Normal. Please. Please Jack Tell me. Is This Really Reality? Am I Just in a Coma? Are our Lives Condemned to these Horrible Forms? " Missy asked

-She Begins Crying, Sobbing on the Phone-

"I-I Don't Recognize myself. What am I? What am I-I? What are _We?"_

"We are Family. and This is Only a Setback to the Grand Scheme of Things"

"And Our Lives. Eh? Well. I'm Been…Alright with Dealing with it"

"And that's The Difference between me and You. You are Young. You Still Haven't Experienced _Life._ _A Life that you should've Had. A Life I Should've Had. _What Jobs can you Fulfill to Stabilize a Family of Your Own?"

"I Hoped That Brandon Could've Transformed as Well. I Could be Actually Be With Him…But if he Did, We Would eventually be Homeless, or Not have Much Left. What Are We Going to Do With The Mistakes That we Are?"

_"_Maybe Just Start to Familiarize Yourself with Your new Form?" I Said

"_You Just Don't Adapt to this New Form in Days. I Was Awake When I Transformed, I Could feel Every Bone in my Body Break And Move. Twitch And Turn. _It Didn't Hurt that Much._ But my Head internally felt Like it Was On Fire_!" missy Said

-She Experienced her Transformation. I Never Felt Mine…She is probably Traumatized by Her form in Question-

_"_I-I'm so sorry for You. I Never Experienced Mine, I-I was Asleep"

"It's Fine Jack. I'm Just Sick of All This. What did We do to Deserve this Fate? Is it God? Is it Something Greater? Is This World a Lie? Are We Going to Massacred? We Don't Deserve This."

"I…I Don't Know. I Never really Believed in a God. But Something had to Cause This. It Will Be Probably Never be Answered, just That it happened…" I Said

"Jack. Please Tell me that Whatever you do. You Try to be Safe And Don't Take any Unnecessary Risks. Even if We are Given fewer Rights, Please Live through it. But Either way you Will, You have Been Through Hard Stuff as Well." Missy Said

"I'll be safe, I'm a quick Thinker"

"Do you Want to end it off here?" I Said

"No, I Still Have Some Things to Ask you. Have you Learned any Powers or Moves Yet? Did you know Umbreon can learn Physic? At Least you Will be of more Use"

"Well, I guess that Would Work out. But you Can Do Things! I Mean, What Is An Umbreon? It is a Pokémon that Mainly relies on The Dark and The Moon"

"But Glaceon powers are Much more Direct, you can Do Stuff with Ice. Survive in sub Zero Temperatures, That Right There is Huge Plus to your Life. Just Check our your Abilities! You are Probably Better and Stronger in the main Scheme of Things. My Point is, Your Really Cool. Get it? Cus you Have the Powers of Ice?"

"That was a Horrible Joke"

"Yea. But you See my Point. What true Special Abilities I Have? Sure, I Can see in the Dark, heal from the Moon and Glow. That's Basically It. Your Pretty Awesome."

"Yeah…I Guess your Right!" Missy Said With a Little more Beat to her Voice

"But How Do you feel about that? Don't you Feel Cheated?"

-I Lie on my Back and Say-

"Well. I never really thought about other Powers I can't Obtain. But now that I Think of it, it makes myself a bit sad that I Will Never Experience those Powers. Like Never Really Needing to Eat using Photosynthesis and Feeling the Sun like a Leafeon. Or to Swim under the Ocean and seeing the gorgeous Beauty of it, like a Vaporeon. Or Withstand temperatures and Be my own personal Heater like a Flareon"

\- I Won't experience any of that, I feel sad, like I Do feel now pretty Cheated. I Won't Feel any of that, do any of that -

"I Accidentally Just made myself feel like Trash Saying That Outloud, But you Should take What you have and Run with it Missy, You can Do that Stuff, you Just Need to Learn and Control it, I love you, and I Just Want you to see how truly lucky you are" I Said

Missy then Said "I love You too, but I'm not So Lucky, though You Didn't Have to Lower your self-esteem for Me. I'll try my best to use my Paws. They…just feel foreign. It will hopefully get better in Time. Thank you"

"No. thank you. I'm Happy to Talk to Someone I know, just try your best with your life. And I'll do my best as well"

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Hopefully, we will see each other in person. Next Time can we talk about how we Should Act?"

"Sure"

"Love you Jack" Missy Said

"Love you too," I Said Pushing the button and Hanging up

\- I Then Just continued looking at the ceiling on my Back -

-_Sigh- _

_\- I_ Use my Paw to Feel the Furry Fuzziness on my Body, Same as Usual-

"I Never Really Thought how Umbreons Fit within this World. Their Powers and Usefulness to Society. There are Many Other Pokemon out there that Outdo Me, though I'm perfectly Fine With That, that's Normal in Life. but There is So much I'm Going to Miss. like I Gained Something amazing, but there Are So many more interesting things that I Could've Gained. What Should I Do When I Grow Up? Should I Just Let go of this Topic and Move on, or Should I Plan?"

"I'm Satisfied With new Body, Not anything Like Missy's Feelings, but I Think she's Feeling better. If She Has Ice Powers, what True Power Umbreons have Darkness? Moonlight? I think Ice powers are Much more Useful, Flash is Probably the Best thing I Have Going But Physic is Also Useful so at Least I Got that Going, though it may Take Years to Master it"

"What Else I Could've been? Perhaps a Leafeon. If I Had to Choose Something Else That Would be it, Would I Change Right now if I Had the Chance? Absolutely Not, I like this Form, It's Cool."

"What Jobs Could an Umbreon Have? Missy Was right on that, Can I Even Work? Support a Family? I'm Going to Continue my Education of Course, Even if I Have to Switch Schools"

"Maybe Having Powers Doesn't Change Anything About Yourself Really, Humans Don't Have Powers. And look how far they have come, even If I Do not Have those Powers like A Vaporeon or a Leafeon. I'm Still Gonna Achieve things, And At Least I Have Some Cool Powers as Well, Hell. I bet Humans Want to be Me in This situation. Though that Mentality is Gonna Go Soon, Will it actually?"

\- I Get Up from my Position on the Couch, and head back to My Mom in the kitchen, Who Couldn't Even listen in if she tried. I Wonder What She Thinks of the Constant "Umbre brev breon bre" rambling from my mouth-

"Hi Jack. You did a Really Nice act of kindness there." Mom said to me as I Walked in

"I hate to see how she is right now, I have to get you up to her this week and do something with her, There's not much to do"

-Mom Notices something-

"Hey, Jack. Your Tail is Droopy and Your Ears are Sorta down, I Could've Never Handled how well you are taking it right now, I'm really proud of you. But you don't have to hide it"

"_No, really I'm fine. I'm just Saddened a bit. And I'm Been really Doing alright so I Don't have to hide anything at all really"_

_"_Well, We all have been through a lot, Especially today, You Always Have that determination to keep moving on. But You should go upstairs and Relax. Take a nap. You just got back from the mountains"

"_Alright, ill do that. My paws hurt from walking around"_

_-_ I Wave to my Mom That I Was heading up, When I Got upstairs I Checked up on dad. Who was Still Working, Seemed like he got my Life insurance in check. -

-I Go down the Same hallway I did 6 days ago?, I lost count, and Pushed open the used to be "Hard to open" door with the Stool still there, with knocked over Clothes still on the Floor, With Scents of Cat piss on them-

"Brings back memories…Of like literally 6 days ago"

-Other than the Scent Of Cat Pee, the room is Unaffected-

"Man What I'm I Going to do With all Those Clothes," I asked myself as I looked through the drawers

"I'm an Umbreon, I'll just wear hats now, maybe Cut a Few holes in them for my Ears And they've set. For the Clothes maybe we'll just keep them. A memory, pretty Sad Memory. Of which I Used to wear them, pretty Strange as Well"

\- I Look around for neat things…and to do try things as well-

"What if I'm Walking around on Rocks? Should I Wear Shoes? That's Stupid. I won't be able to use my Front Paws. Through maybe Socks?"

\- I Grab Some Socks From the Drawer and put them on front paws-

"Yeah, no Socks"

* * *

_APPROXIMATELY 28 Minutes Wasted Later_

_"_Now That's What I Call A Fort!" I Said as I Marveled at my Creation

\- in the Corner of my Room, I Made a pillow Fort made up of Blankets, Pillows and Even the Stool As Support for Holding it Up -

"Now Since I'm Smaller I Can actually Fit!"

\- I Get inside the Pillow fort. Which isn't really a Fort Just pillows for Walls and a Blanket on Top through really Compact and Warm -

"It's Like my Little Den. I can Hang out in Here and Maybe take a Nap. It's really Comfy and _Dark_ and l like this Sorta Spot, like A lot. This Darkness feels Relaxing" I Said Chillin in my Umbreon Den

* * *

-I'm Staring at a motionless Ping Pong Ball which I Found when I Rummaging Around in my Closet. Which the Ball is Set on The Floor-

"…"

\- I Imagine the Ball Moving. Rolling. Rolling Around The Floor like it's being moved by the wind-

-_Deep breath-_

"_Come on now. Take your Time, Move, Maybe I Should Try Smaller movement"_

_-I_ Think of the Excitement of Success if I Do this. I imagine it Moving it a bit to the Left-

-_Then I Feel Something, like in my mind a Movement That I Have to push-_

_\- I Take That feeling, I Feel the Ball. Like I Just have to push it-_

_-The ping pong ball moves A Puny Bit to the Left-_

"HAH. I DID IT! I Moved a Ball! I want to try it again!"

-I Move it a bit to the Left again-

"YYEEEESSSS, I DID IT!" I Said Again Jumping Around

-I Did a bit Too Much left on The Ball and It Rolls under the Dresser-

"Damn"

-I'm Looking Outside my Window. My Room is on the Second Floor. And It's Getting Dark, I See a Beautiful Sunset, I Could feel the Suns Warmth even as it Sets-

"You know what. No matter what happens I'll still be able to look at the Sun." I Said Relaxing

"I'm going to live a good life. It's going to be sad times and there's going to be happy Times."

-I Look at the Treehouse-

"I Can't-Wait to See what It Will be like. Being with my own Kind. I haven't been around here these 5 days, so they must have something going on. I think it's just a Trading Center, so there must be more of them. And I hope to see what battling is about? Maybe I'll just Watch. They must be intense"

\- I Lie down near The Window. Hanging out by the edge of it-

"It seems to me after this point my life is Going to Change. Like a Turning point? Or the Calm before the Storm."

"I haven't looked at any News Stuff. But I'm not interested right now, Though what is to become of my Kind is an endless debate, maybe I'll move to a Populated area of My kind, like a Town or City of them. But what is my Kind? Pokémon? This has become something _greater_ than Pokemon. I Think Pokemon And Transformed People should be Called Different"

-as I Watched the Sky go on and get Darker and I Realize my Rings are Getting Brighter-

"My Life is going to be Awesome"

* * *

Hello! Sorry for not having any News Segments. Jack (The Umbreon) is Pretty Busy with His Life, He Still Cares. I'm Just having Lots of Fun writing With Jack. Mainly Right Now there is Just News Debates Arguing over Morals of Human and Pokemon. Though the next Chapter will Expand On That


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh Man, Chapter 12! I really don't have anything else to say other than 12 is one of my favorite Numbers. **

**So yea Enjoy **

**Chapter 12 \- Secret ****Passage Ways Are Stupid, Right?**

\- After Watching the Sun and Chilling for a Bit. I Went to Bed, And I Needed it. If I Had to Say How much I Been through and had not had a Day without discovering Something Amazing about myself or the World. -

-But I'm Proud of Myself. The World is Panicking but I'm Doing Alright-

**Unrelated News Section**

France has Succeeded in Preventing the Midnight Crisis of Paris From Worsening. Paris is one of the Many Cities Harmed due to _Elemental_ _Power Learning._

Paris is Now one of the First Elemental Free Zones

In the Future, only Some Elementals will be able to enter, but with a Guide

The Entire Event Has Strengthened the Cause of Making Areas of Exclusivity (Areas not Allowed) for Elementals.

The Term _Elemental_ represents the Identity of the New Elementally powered Creatures, Which Represents the Transformed. These are no Longer the Creation of Japanese Artists, it is, in fact, a Reality. And thus they will be discouraged from calling them Pokemon

The U.N is Going to meet In New York City Later Today to Discuss The Future of Humankind and Elementals.

World Connectivity is Still a Large Problem. But Donald Trump is Going to make a Mass Press Conference Regarding the American People and Who they Are.

Hungary Has Successfully Restabled it's Government. Which is now A _Elemental Government._

it's Still Going to be in The E.U and N.A.T.O

Hungary has Demanded That The U.N Resurgence Forces Leave Their Western Territories.

This is one of the many Topics which is going to be handled in the U.N Meeting, Among Many for Civil Rights and Limits.

The Situation in Europe is Starting to Show more Clearly.

Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Slovenia, and Slovakia have a Large and Strong Elemental Presence and Have Governorship with Mainly Elementals

The Balkans is now Clearly more Divided, With Elemental Serbia Still Pressuring Kosovo. Another Elemental dominated One. To Formally Join Serbia, Which it Fears That Another Mass persecution will happen upon Them.

Kosovo Still Refuses.

The Southern Parts of Poland Also have been Affected.

Many Pockets of Humans and Elementals in the Republic of Ukraine. Russia Is Supporting the Growing Resistance in Eastern Ukraine.

The United States of America Is Still Claiming That This Event has Not Largely Affected it. The Western Areas Are Affected More, but Everything is Under control

Firearm Rates are Also Rising, With Many People Buying Them.

The Nordic Counties Have Been Undergoing Elemental Reform. Creating New Police Forces To Deal With Them"

Germany has Also has been Doing New Policies on Elementals. Making Them No longer to Use _Abilities that Harm Human Endeavor_.

Germany also Shut down all Museums

"These Powers Are Getting Out of Hand. These Are Powers That especially Can Kill A Human And Destroy Property.

How can We Expect Having a Museum with Rare Items and not Having it be Blown up by One?" Says a Museum Manager

"There is no Solution to this Without offending someone"

The Elemental dominated Nation of Bulgaria, its Leader, Rumen Radev, has Sent out a message for the World. "Although, this Transformation Event has Engulfed The Bulgarian People in new Forms. We Are Still the Same, Elemental or Not. We Are the Victim of this"

The Peoples Republic Of China Has Also Deemed the Elementals As a Threat to the State. It Has Been Removing Them from Their Major Cities

Manchukuo Has Also Risen to be A Largely Elemental presence, along With The Russian Port City of Vladivostok.

No Word with the Conditions on North Korea, Through South Korea Is Not Affected largely, Along With Japan and Taiwan.

the ASEAN nations have Started a Water-Based SWAT Force. Since we now have Better Connections and better Surveys The East Indies is also an Elemental Dominated Area along with The Philippines which is Making Plans to Compete with China in the South China Sea, Which has been a Contested Zone for many Nations in the Region.

The United States has Currently Stopped All Trade With China and other Asian Nations because of Failure to Control Ports. New York City Is Also Been Closely Watched but has been under control. It Is Currently the Capital and Head of The U.N

Flights to New York Are Going to Avoid the West Coast

The Floridian peninsula Has also Reconnected to the mainland United States and is Facing Problems With the Southern Tip Of it, Presumably Another Hotspot for Elementals

The New England States and upper and lower Canada have Most Of the Elementals there are Eeveelutions. The Elemental which Comes from a Single elemental That Transforms into 8 different forms when it Reaches Adolescence. Presumably, the Name has Stuck with the Elemental Species.

The Global Economy is Slowing Down. Lots of People are Losing Jobs, along With All the Destruction elementals can Bring. They Can Be Very Helpful to Society, Some Of Them can Heal, use Psychic Abilities. And Have Shown that some Grass Types can Help With Farming. There are Lots of Other Things That They Can Do. Perhaps Maybe in Time, the World can be a Better Place With Them

Berries have Also become very Special to Elementals! they Give Healing to Basic Wounds, through only Elementals Benefit from This. But it not like You can eat a Blueberry and get benefits, It has to be In a Large Amount, best Way to Do that is to Get a Smoothie with mostly the Main Berry you Want if you want the best of it. Or just Eat them Normally, They Both Give Effects Very Little Information is still known about This Currently. Though Strawberries have Been Shown to Boost Energy Levels after an Elemental gets Tired from Using one of its Abilities too Much. And Blueberries Majorly Boost the Healing Process of a General Wound. Other Berries are Being Tested, But the Berry DNA Remains the same, another one of the many Strange Attributes of These Elementals

Some Jobs are no longer Able to be Held by Elementals. Which has led to a Work Shortage, The Entire World Economy is Starting to Collapse, With most Exports on Hold and the Mass Connection Loss of Some of the World. Another Great Depression May Happen.

_**Back to Jack**_

* * *

"**Today's the Day!**" I Said excitedly After being allowed to do whatever the Hell I want for next, I don't Know, a Long Time

-I Live In a friendly Urban town, And I basically know the Entire area like the Back of my Hand…Er Paw now I Guess-

-I Breathe in and Out Calmly and Continue walking on the Sidewalk-

"Man, Even With the Mass Change, Everything's Seems the Same." I Thought Peering around my Surroundings

\- I Look Down the Street and Still See All the Same Houses, Same Dark Green Trees-

-I Then Run Down to a Street Corner-

"Alright," I Said Looking at a Street Sign

"So if I Live on Oakland Avenue. And Take a Left Here, I'll End up on Valley Drive…"

\- I Don't Care Enough to remember all the Street Names. Just know your Surroundings-

"If I Keep on Going that Direction I'll End up near a Grocery Store. But if Cut Through the Side of it I'll End up on Point Street. I Don't know that for sure but I know a Factory that's Near that Area"

"Hey Wait, That's The Place That Cyan Dude was Talking About. I Should Definitely Go there"

"But there's No Rush!"

-I Turn Right, Look Both ways, And Crossed the Street. And Continued on the Sidewalk, Just Taking it All in-

I then Heard a Voice behind Me "Hey Kid!"

-I Look to see an Old Man Sitting on His Porch-

"Are ya doing anything stupid? Because you Elementals think you can Do _Whatever_ you want now. And Don't Even _Think_ About going into my Backyard"

"_Elementals?" _I Said not knowing I probably said Gibberish to him

_"_Alrighty, glad we're on the Same Page, Now Don't drown in the River," he Said Then Relaxed on his wooden chair

"_Have a good day_" I Said then Speed-walked so I can get out of his sight and Then Slowed down

"Phew! I'm happy I got away from that. I'm not ready for interactions with humans yet" I thought

-I Then Made it to Where I Wanted to go-

"Here It Is!" I Said Running up to a Chain Fence

-I Look apon from a Fence the Great Susquehanna! One of the Major Rivers of Pennsylvania. Across the River is the City of Gladbrook, the City I Was Talking About in the Car. I Can Even See the Mannington Bridge That Connects both Sides of the River-

-below the Fence, there is A Deep 25ft slope that Goes down to the Waterbed. I Can't go down it without Getting Hurt-

-I Look down To see anything near the Waterbed, And I See 2 Vaporeons and A Leafeon. And One of the Vaporeons is Seen to be Coughing coming out of the water, They've Talking but I Can't Hear them. Then that One Vaporeon Looks pretty Ticked, Then I Can Barely hear it Say Something-

"THIS WATER IS LIKE, SO FRICKEN POLLUTED. WHY WOULD ANYONE SWIM IN THIS CRAP AND- the Vaporeon kept on Ranting and I Started to Walk Away

-I Walked pass the Old Man Again And Tried not to give eye contact with him-

-I Then Got Back to The Street Post and Kept on Going-

"So About That Shiny Slyveon was Talking About. An Eeveelution Union Group if I Remember Correctly. He Said It's like a Meeting Point For Pokémon, Where they just Hang out Without limitations. I Wonder If there are Humans there too?" I Thought

-I Wait for a Second to Let Some Cars Pass on the Busy Intersection. Waiting there I Can Even Feel the Wind Blow my Ears a bit, I Don't Think about my Ears Much, It's Strange-

-I Eventually Made it To the Grocery Store. I Went to the Side Of the Building where some Dumpsters Were, Luckily there No one else in the Alleyway. I End up on a Newly Placed Chain Fence.-

"Hey, I Don't Remember There Being a Fence here. Last time I Was Here it was Open Alley, No Fence. But last Time I Was a Human" I Said Walking up to the fence and Feeling it

"Uh. I Would Take a Long way but that's Going by the Highway intersection" I Said and Looked Around

-I Tried Pushing the Dumpster. But it Too heavy and Made Lots of Noise.-

"**HEY! GIT!" **Said a deep Voice from an Employee holding a Trash Bag

"**GET OUT OF HERE! SCRAM!" **He Yelled Making me Jump

"_**A**__**HH**!? I'm So Sor-_

-I Give out a Flash of Bright Light and I Scatter Around, Then Jumping on the Dumpster and Making it Over _Barely_-

"**AH! My Fricken Eyes! You're Going to Pay for that!" **He Yelled covering his face but I Already made it over the Fence.

-I Look at Him From Behind the Fence as I'm Running. He Got Flashed.-

-I Continued Running As I Heard Him Throw the Trash Bag, Completely Missing Me.-

-I Ran a Reasonable Distance Away. Then I Caught my Breath at a Post-

"Man, -Huff- That was -Puff- Exciting. I Really was Jumping around there. That Really Scared me, Why was He so Mad at Me?" I Said Frantically Looking Around For any more threats

-I Check Behind me and it Seems I Got away. Nothing Else Seems to Be Wrong-

"Are Pokemon That Hated? What the Hell have I Missed?!"

-I Look up to see that it's a Street post. And I'm On Point Street! I See The Factory! I Made it! I Want to get out of the Open, And Fast-

-the Factory is made of Bricks. Oh, and Large too, Like 4 Stories High. It's Sorta a Mix of A Warehouse as Well. I Think It Used To be a Brewery. It closed long ago, Abandoned ever Since. The Back of it Leads back to A Wooded Area-

-I Make my Way to The Factory, Running Across a large Grass Field, and Realizing that The Front Door Is Closed.-

-I See an Obviously Placed Piece of Paper and it Reads, Use Side Door, or Whatever. In Poorly Drawn English, Probably Written with Paws-

-I Go Across the Factory and I Use the Side Door-

"Whoa…"

-The Entire Place is Dim and Dark. Trash is Completely Piled in a Corner, The Place is Huge, I Can See Eeveelutions Sitting And Lying About, near a Table With a White Board on It with names on it. They're Discussing Something. There's a Catwalk right above and a Rusty Ladder up to it with Some Running on it with little Hideouts And a Slyveon That Used it's Ribbons and Is Pretty high up and is Crying loudly to Somehow to get down. Oh, and it's Loud. There are People talking and Yelling, A Little Stand made of up of Plywood With a Glaceon Selling Building Supplies That look like they're been Pulled from a Dumpster. I can even hear a Rumble from outside. There even is a Cheap Heater That Runs on a Battery, This Entire Place Could Literally Fall Apart if some Idiot Hits A Support Beam Too Many Times. It's a bit overwhelming to me, I Can't Even Figure out where to go. Hell, Why does this Even Exist?-

-I Try to Calm Myself. And I Frantically Look for an Area to Reassess the Situation, I Should've Thought of a Game plan instead of "Just being Yourself" This is literally a Butch of Power Welding Eeveelutions in an Old Factory, Running Around, Talking About their Lives on Whatever they can find. I Love Meeting People but this may be too New. I'm Still getting used to my size and Fact I have Physic Abilities, (Oh Right I Could see Someone for that)

"Just Take it one step at a Ti-

I Thought then accidentally Bumping into a Vaporeon in my Walk of Confusion

"Whoops Sorry. I Should've been looking where I Was Going" I Said Quickly

"No. No. I Should've been looking where I Was Going." Said the Vaporeon "Say you know Flash? "

"Well I, Uhh, I Just Learned it and I-

"Great! That's all I needed to hear, Follow me for a Second" Said The Vaporeon Pushing me to a Nearby Ladder, Then the Vaporeon Climbed it up to a Catwalk

"You Want Me to Climb a Ladder?! We're On All Fours! That's Impossible! " I Said up to It

"Just try it! You're Be fine! Your only limited to what you Think!"

-I Grip the Bars of the Ladder, And Tried my Best to get my Hind Legs to Cooperate with Climbing a Ladder. I Eventually Make it up to the top-

"Ugh. How do you even do that so Easily" I Said Crawling onto the Platform and Getting up

"I Just Use my Fin! I Use it to Balance Myself, I got used to it"

-The Vaporeon Then Led the Way, With Me Trailing behind it, Walking on the Catwalk made me Feel uneasy. But it gave a Good View I Suppose, but I'm not looking down.-

"So…a Friend of mine Needed A Umbreon who Knew Flash For Something. He Asked me to Find the first Umbreon I Saw."

"Oh! I never Introduced Myself." The Vaporeon Stopped and Turned around

"Hello! I'm Rin! I'm a Vaporeon" She Said handing her Paw out to Shake

"Well Nice to meet you Rin! I'm Jack. " I Said Shaking Her Paw

"I've Never been Here Before, And I Haven't Been In the Area. I have no Clue on What's Going on Here, Why are There So many People Here?"

"Oh, Well…The Entire Area 3 Days Ago made an Emergency decision. So No Powers of Any Kind Are to be used in Local Parks or Areas. _I'm_ _Serious. Those idiots_ _Up there think They Can Just Do That?! _This is a Gift! The Transition into this Was Painless! You Also Can't Do Crap there! They Don't Trust Us! Even if We do know powers or Not! Everything Was Fine until The Humans Realized we Actually have powers! What's Next, Our Right to Go Somewhere!? We Are Still morally Human! Treat us the Same _You_ _Idiots_!" Rin Angerly Remarked ending the Statement pounding her Paw on the Ground

-Rin then just Looked Embarrassed-

"Sorry. I'm Just Still Very Mad About that."

"Really? So This is like a Park?" I Asked

"Yes! A Place I Don't Have to Feel like 30 Eyes are Watching me all the time!" Rin Said Running down the Catwalk to hop on a Box to Broadcast to Me

"Where I Actually be Myself! A Place Where I Actually _Talk_ to People! This place Gives me Hope that I Won't Be A Outcast! Haven't you heard what Humans have Thought of us?… Or have you Hid in your House the Entire Time?" She Asked me while I Walked up to Catch up

"Well, Simply Put. I Fled The Area with my Parents in a Couple of Cabins in The Mountains, I Returned Yesterday. How is the Situation here? I didn't See any Houses on Fire or Stuff like that"

"Oh. Well" she Said Slowly Getting Down

"Hard to Explain. I Was At Home when it Happened, Turned me into This Vaporeon, My Dad also Transformed. A Leafeon, My Mom is Perfectly Fine. I Stayed at Home, Getting Used to my new Form, Being a Vaporeon, it's So Awesome…But my parents haven't been taking it Well. My Dad Keeps on Saying 'We're no longer ourselves. If We are not Human nor Animal What are We? An Amalgamation? I'm no longer a Human, I Don't Feel Connected to myself, Am I Even Allowed to be with your Mom? Why do I Feel like being in the Sun?' and a Butch of Stuff like That. But I know the Same _Idiots_ Up in Power that Did the Park Thing will Be Slowly taking away our Moral Rights!"

"So _Wait_ About how many Transformed here?"

"That I Don't Know. But humans Are Majorly Here, Don't think Because this is a Building full of them doesn't mean there is a lot"

"Which means We Probably we Will have Fewer Rights! Because Of the Damned Way We Are! Not all Humans are Bad, only the Ones Who think we are To kept Away from Society. Because we Are _All_ Morally Human. That also Means all Eeveelutions Have to Stick Together if we Are to Truly Prosper!"

"_Seems_ I thought

-A Flareon Walks up to Us-

"Oh Hey. You got the Umbreon, Did you Go on about your "_Human Morals and idiots" _Rant again? No offense, but you Blabber on and on About that" The Flareon Said

"Yeah I Did, I have to make Sure People know!" Lin Replied

"Alright, So Steven This is Jack," Lin Said introducing me

-The Flareon Walked up to me and Introduced himself-

"Hello. My Name is Steven, I'm a Flareon. And your Name is Jack Correct?"

"Correct. Rin Said you Needed an Umbreon"

"Yep. I Want to do an Experiment with the Flash Ability, and I Know it's a Umbreons Most Useful and Easiest Learned Ability"

"Here You two, Follow me"

-The Flareon Takes the Lead With me in the Back, We Go Past a Sitting Group of Eeveelutions, Including some Regular Pokemon and a tall Blue Fox thing which I Forgot the name of With a Table which has some Papers of a Strange Looking Building layout. We then go onto another Catwalk that Leads to a Solid Platform with fences on it-

"This Area? This is just the Door that Leads to A Dumb office, and that Place is Irredeemable, go in there and You're Fall through the Floor" Rin Said

"Not That Over here in the Corner!"

"Alright. So Here's the Place" said Steven Digging Through some Trash and Old Wood Planks. Throwing them off to the Side-

"I Was Just Looking For stuff to Sell to that Glaceon, then I Found…This!"

-The Flareon Reveals a Trapdoor Hidden under all of the Stuff!-

"Who knows what could be under there? Maybe a Secret Area! That Would Be an Awesome Base!" Steven Said

"That Would Be Awesome if Me and You had A Base Steven!" Rin Said

-Steven Then Opens the Trapdoor With a Ladder that Goes Down into the Dark, like Really Dark, you Can't even see down there-

"Are You Guys Really Going Down There? You Can't Even See Down There!" I Said

"I Know, but Since I Forgot a Flashlight And I Don't Know any Fire Moves and that's why we need you Jack" Steven Said

"So Can you Do it, Jack? Please…" Rin Said

"Wait for a Second," I Said

-I Go Over to the Trapdoor with the Ladder, There are the Ladder Bars that Are Rusted, and Possibly leads Somewhere, and That Would be Easy to Go down, But I'm Quadrupedal and Getting up that Ladder before was Hard Enough.-

"You Guys know there will Be, Broken Bottles, Maybe Rats, Massive Water Puddles, And none the less not even a Real Light source other than me"

"And how do you Even Get Down this Ladder," I Said

-Steven looks at Rin-

"What I Don't Know, I Just use my Fin to Sorta Wrap it Around the Ladder, That Area Is much Too Cramped for that Technique " Rin Said

"Come on, Let's at least try? If we have a huge Light we won't Step on Anything"

"Look just to Show you Guys, I'm Going to go First!" Steven Said

-The Flareon Used his Front Paws to Grab the First Bars and Then Rested his Hind Legs on a Lower Bar, Then Started to Lower His Front Paws then Pulling out his Hind Legs and Repeating-

-He Was Only partway Down and he Yelled up-

"Hey, Guys! It's Getting darker down here and it's getting harder to see. Jack Please Come Down, I'm Not Going down any Farther since I Can't see the Bars"

"Don't Worry Jack I'll be behind you, Plus it Looks like he Really Wants This" Rin Said

"I guess I have no other choice," I Said

* * *

**_-About 5 minutes later-_**

"Oh my God! How far Does This Go Down!" Rin Said Above me

"It's Probably not that Long It's Just we Go Down Slower, Now Keep a Calm Head, And Take It Slow and Easy," I Said

"Man, Thank you So much, Jack, It's " Steven Said Below me Still Climbing

-the Light Emitted From my Body is So Bright it makes it Seem the entire Champer has Normal Lightening-

"Yeah Steve's Right, it Honestly Isn't As Bad as I Thought it Would be, just So Tiresome…" Rin Said

"Great News Everyone! I See the Bottom!" Steven Yelled with Excitement

-I See Steve Reach the Bottom and He Waits for me to get down as Well-

-I Then Finally Reach the Ground, My Paws Feeling the Hard, Wet and Cold, Concrete ground-

"So This is the Place Eh?" Rin Said Getting off the Ladder

"Ew, The Ground is Sticky," Rin Said Lifting Her Paw

"Woah, That Ain't Look so Good," I Said Looking at the Scene

-the Entire Area Was all a Flat Layout, With About 5 Rows of Old Rusty Steel Brewery Kegs, With Holes and some of Them Big Openings in Them. Seems like a Storage for the Whatever They Made Here, There are Broken Bottles, Holes in the Ground, and Puddles-

"Do you Guys See This? The Entire place Downhere is a _Depressing_ Sad **Mess**"

"I Don't See Anything? It's Just Darkness" Steven Said

"It's One of His Abilities, He Has Night vision" Rin Said

"Wait…So you Guys Don't See anything?"

"Nope, Only an Area Around You, And this Place is Giving Me the Creeps. I Can't See for Crap, and my Paws are Now Going to need a Wash from this Floor" Rin Said

"Don't Worry About it Maybe first we can Find a Light switch and Maybe you can Practice your Water Gun down Here?" Steven said

"First There's no Electricity in this Factory, only Natural light. And I'm Not Good at Shooting Water"

"Wait you Know Water Gun?"

"I Do, Except it's Short. In fact, I Always forget I Can Use This"

-An Unstable Stream of Water Shoots out of Rins Mouth and She Rinses off Her Paws-

"Alright, is Everyone Good Now? I Really Want to Find Something of Use Here" Steven Said Slightly irritated

"Everyone Stay Close to Me, ill Try to Make my Flash Bright so Everyone can See and not be Blinded"

-I Take a Deep Breath and Calm myself and Boost the Light on my Already Glowing Self-

-I Have A Yellowish, Large Aura Around myself-

"ALRIGHT NOW WE'RE TALKING" Steven Said Excitedly as We Walked as a Group between a Row of Large Steel Kegs

"So From What I See Here, is Quite a Mess" Rin Said

"Yeah, Actually Seeing the state it is, I don't Think this Area is Good for a Hideout at All" Steve Said Avoiding a broken Bottle

"Hey Jack come over here," Rin Said pointing in a Hole in a Keg

-I Go over and Shine most of my light over it-

"Damn, I Wanted to See if there was Stuff leftover"

-We Get to the End of The Row, it Isn't that Scary for Me, in fact I Feel…A bit of Warmth inside me, I Feel Like If it Wasn't a Mass on the Floor I Could Lay down and Rest in the Peaceful Darkness-

"How Are you guys doing? I know you guys can See only a Small Area Around me" I Asked

"I'm a Bit Nervous" Rin Said

"It's Cold Down Here," Steven Said

-Rin Looks at Steven-

"How are you Even Cold if you're a Fire Type?"

-We end up at the Wall and I see, Which is Probably Completely out of their field of vision, a set of two Large Wooden Doors-

"I'm Just Cold Alright," Steven Said

"Hey Everyone I See a pair of wooden Doors"

"You Do?" Steve Said

"I Have No Idea How Far down we Are, plus why would they Have A Keg Storage Just From a Ladder? I think we're on the First Floor" Rin Said

"Over Here" I Run over to the door and Put my Ear to it and I can Hear Noise

"Rins Right, I think we are on the First floor"

"We can finally get out of here! This Place is Not Hideout Worthy" Steven Said Trying to Open it

"It Won't Bulge"

\- I inspect the Door, and See there's a Plank nailed and Holding it Down-

"Seems like this Area Was never Explored by the Rest of The Pokemon here, Any ideas on Opening the Door?" Rin Said

"Maybe We Should go back up the Ladder?" Steve suggested

"It Will take us about Hour to get up that Ladder, Getting down was the Easy Part," I Said

-Silence-

"I have No ideas," I Said

"Neither do I" Followed Rin

"Maybe We Can Do a Stack?" Steven Said "And…"

He Looked Around on the Ground "And…Oh! Maybe we Can Use this?" He Said picking up a thin Piece of Scrap Metal

"Alright, can You Two Stand Near The Door? We're doing a Stack" Steven Said

-Rin and I Stand Near The Door and I Crouch for Steven to Climb onto me and Then sitting onto Rin-

"Alright Jack Hold me Steady"

-Steven Slides the thin Metal under the poorly Hammered Nails and Begins to Remove them by Plucking them Out-

"Thank Goodness this Wood is Rotted on the inside, Rin Move over to the Left"

"You Do know your Super Heavy Right?"

"I'm all Fluff" Steven Said Removing the Last of the Nails and Throwing the Plank to The Side and Pulling the Door open and Getting off of Rin

-the Light Hits my Eyes like a Brick. I Got Used to being in the Warm Darkness-

-The Door Opens and it Turns out We Made it Back to The Main Area Of the Factory, Right behind an unsuspecting Espeon-

"WE MADE IT BACK, HOORAY!" Steven Yelled Throwing his Paws in The Air

"_AHH?! How the HELL Did you End up behind me" _SaidThe Espeon who Jumped and Turned Around Giving the Three Of Us an Infuriating look

"Through the obvious looking DoorRightBehindyou_, Heh" Rin Said pointing back_

"Your Not Funny Rin, I Was Trying to Get This Brick to Levitate and You Messed my Concentration"

"Wait, You Were Trying to Make a Brick Float?" Steven Said

"I Was, And Now can You Guys Get Along? This is my Little Spot here" The Espeon Said

-The Three of Us Walk Out of the Spot, I Then Quickly Ask-

"Wait Do you Have any Tips on using Psychic powers? I Have Been Trying to Use Them"

"Well, You Just need to Practice and Concentrate on the Item Your Trying to Move or Touch, Your not a Psychic-Type so it will be harder for you. My Ability to Read Minds I Don't Know Yet, but it _Sure_ Would be Useful Right Now" the Espeon Said

"Alright, Thanks. Have a Great Day" I Said walking away

"So Jack You Have Psychic Powers?" Steven Asked

"Yeah I Do, I Can only Move a Ping pong Ball though"

"What is It Like! That's so cool!"

"Well, I Just…Hard to Explain, I Can Feel the Ball, not Really feeling it, But the Presence of it. Then I Push…And it Moves" I Tried to Explain

"Well, you Guys I Had a Great Time. But I'm Going to go out and Check out other Places. See Ya!" Rin Said walking Away

"Oh and Jack?… I Hope to Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle Sometime, Only if you know any Offense Abilities. Do you Know Any?"

"I Don't. But I'm Hoping on Learning Shadow Ball"

"Alright. I wish you Good luck on That, See ya, Steven. Don't Fall off a Catwalk Again" Rin Said

-Rin Then Walked out of the Area-

"So Do You want to do Anything Else?"

"Actually, I have a Question. Rin Said Something about a Catwalk, Can you Explain?"

"Oh, Yea I Can. But First Lets get out of this General Area, I Can Already See Peo-

"So It was you two Who Finally Opened that Door. I Was Thinking Of Just Learning a Powerful Move and Breaking it Down" Said a Jolteon

"Out of all the People here it Was the Fluffy Flareon and An Umbreon I've Never seen or Smelled Before, How did you Find this Place Anyway? The Explosions? I mean they're not _That_ Loud"

"Actually it Was a Shiny Sylveon. Cyan I Believe"

"Oh, that Loser Still Owns me Money. Welp I'll be Looting in there see ya" The Jolteon Said

-The Jolteon Then Sneaked by the Espeon who Was too Busy looking at a Brick and Went inside-

"Yea. That's What I Mean, Everyone is Gonna look in there now. Even if it was a Hideout, it Would be too much in the Open" Steve Said

"Ah I See, I Bet Umbreons Are Gonna be in there as well," I Said

"What Makes you Say That?"

"I Felt a Soothing Sense in there, it Made me Feel Fuzzy and Warm inside. I Liked it"

"Average Umbreon Behavior. believe me, it's funny to me when it Gets dark It's all Umbreons Here. I Stay Here late a lot, my Dad Doesn't Really Care, but I Don't Care Either."

-Steve Then Sits Down-

"Rin Talks About How this is So Cool and Awesome and I'm Already told her this. But my Dad Doesn't even Treat me as a Human anymore, only When he Needs his Damned Cigars Lit. He Now Sees his Son as basically Dead, And it's true. His Son is Dead. But I'm still Something, I mean. Do you Feel Dead? Like your Old Soul is Dead?"

"I Never Thought it as Dead Before. Only Just I Changed bodies, But your Right. I do Feel and Think Stuff I Never Did before. Especially About the Moon in General" I Said

"I'm Just Tired of my Dad. Has it Been Happening to You?" Steven Said

"No, it Has not. My Parents Still Love me the same, and I'm Happy About That. I'm sorry about you and your Father. Do you have any ideas About what you Can Do? Maybe Start Writing Stuff to him?"

"I'm Thinking of Just Living Here. You Haven't been here Before, but I know a lot of people here and they're all nice. I Can Find myself a Corner and live there as an Eevon And It's only me and My Dad At Home"

"Maybe you Should try Again? People can change. Possibly your Dad Can" I Asked him

"He Should've Changed This Week." Steven Said

"But Hey That Doesn't Matter. I Don't Care, He Doesn't Care. I'm a Flareon, he's a Human. I'm 14 I Know how to Live. I Produce my own Body Heat"

-Steven Then Stops and Thinks for a moment-

"Thanks for listening to me. I'm Really Fine, in fact That's my Final decision."

" I Wish Now to move on From This conversation, don't you agree?" Steven Said Getting up

"Yea I Do, I'm Sorry that Has Happened to you"

"No, I'm Actually Sorry for Burdening you With that Information, Well. That's All the Areas that need a Light Source, I'm gonna Head out as Well" Steven Said

"If you need anything. Ask me. Or Call Someone you Know. that's the best advice I Can Give"

"Alright, Thanks. I'll see you some other Time" Steven Then Said

-Steven Then Gave me a Wave, And Ran Quickly, And Dodging a couple of Others that Were Near the Door, and Went out of Sight after Leaving-

"Who Would Even Treat Their Own Son like that? I hope he'll be okay."

-a Large Buzzing of Phones and Alarms Go Off, like a Government alarm Beeping Noise-

-I Walk over to a Crowd of People with All of them looking at the Message-

**"Fire in New York City On the ****Chrysler Building"**


	13. Chapter 13

** Hey, I know COVID-19 is Going around. Stay Safe and Wash your hands. Maybe Sing Happy Birthday Twice when you wash them**

**Chapter 13! Thank you for all the Continued Support! I'm Going for the 15th of Every Month.**

**Anyways happy reading lol**

**Chapter 13 -** _The Definition of being **Safe**._

**"What?!"** I Said Shocked

"**Crap…**it's All downhill from here"

"Are There Any Deaths? Is there Live Coverage? Is it Terrorists?"

"I Gotta Get Home! This is a national emergency!"

"Hey! Use your Fricken Paw for once and tap on That!"

"**Back off. **it's my Phone"

-the Crowd Muttered and Yelled in Complete Disarray-

_"I __Have To Get Home! Or-Or Anything! **I'm** Screwed! Possibly my **Race** is Screwed! **New York City** is Screwed! How bad is it?! is it the __**Beginning** of long road Ahead?!"_

-I Glance around and see People panicking to leave. Just as Quick as that. I look around and most of the Eeveelutions are have Already Left As Basically everyone Scattered. I then see a Confused Steven look around and went out a nonbroken open Window-

-I Then Exit the Building through the Side Again. And I Want to get back home as Quickly as Possible. the Second when they see That Fire all over the Media they would Definitely want me to get Home.

-I Run back on the Sidewalk in the same direction I Got here-

"Agh. Wait for a second!" I thought "That's the Way through the Side of the Grocery Store! I Can't Go through there! Uhh…"

-I Look Around And Still Have no Reliable way to get Home. I See The Houses on the Other Side of the Street. I Can't Really go _Around_ The Grocery Store, it's Next to a Concrete Wall that Blocks out A Highway and that's the Space I Went Though.-

"Perhaps I Should Through a Yard? No, Frick it. I need to get Home Not Scramble over Backyard Fences"

-I Make my Way to the Dark Alleyway Where I hear a Commotion-

"_Let me get the Hell **Through!**" _I See Another Umbreon Hissing at the Employee from before wearing a Hat

"I'm _Serious_. I Have Already Cleaned up this Damned Alleyway So. Many Times. This is AN GARBAGE DUMPER AREA. NOT AN FRICKEN PASSAGEWAY. YOU DAMNED ELEMENTALS GOING THROUGH HERE HAS CAUSED A **MESS"**

**"YOU KNOW WHO CLEANS IT UP?! ME!"**

"_You _**DON'T have to put in a FRICKEN FENCE! YOU WANT ME TO TRAVEL ON SIDE OF THE HIGHWAY?!" **Said the Umbreon

**_"_It's Always the Same Things! You say the Same Stupid Crap Over and Over and Over. You know how Stupid you Sound"**

**-**The Fence Has the Dumpster Blocking it From the Side of the Man, the only Reason how I Got over was From jumping over Dumpster-

-I Slowly Walk Over to Where the Other Umbreon is-

"GREAT. Now there's two of them."

"_Get a load of this Loser. He doesn't let us through. Can't he Even Answer a Plea?"_

_"Well, Maybe Try Being Calmer to him. He Can't Understand Us, But I think the tone of Voice Still Transfers through. I Gotta Get home so I Have to make this Quick" _I Said while the Umbreon was impatiently Walking back and Forth from the Fence like a Wolf walking back and Forth was a Glass Wall Exhibit

"I Can hear you Two Talkin nonsense over there._" Just Go Aroundddd It's That Simple"  
_

_-I Walk Closer up to the Fence, if this doesn't work then I Care enough to keep pressing to Pass, Shouldn't he Going home?-_

_"Can you please let us Through? It's an Emergency, Don't you know what happened?" I Said speaking Along with my Paws to convey the Message _

_-That was Probably too complicated of a Sentence, Yikes-_

_-The Person Gives me a Stupid look-_

_"Hey, you're the one who Flashed me, You Can't go throu-_

_-The Man's Hat started to Fly Off his head High Up in the Air and Started Levitating near the Umbreon Near me-_

_"Lookin for this Thing? Hehehe" the Umbreon Chuckled_

_"HEY! THAT'S MY HAT! GIVE IT BACK"_

_-The Umbreon gives the Employee a Smug look-_

_"Oh? So your the one Asking me Something Now? " the Umbreon said looking at the hat _

_"Hmmm…Nope! Get a life other than looking at a dumb alleyway" the Umbreon laughed and I had a Chuckle too_

_"YOU DUMB ANIMAL GIVE IT BACK!" The Man Yelled furiously _

_-The Umbreon Then Ran Away with the Hat, Laughing at his Current predicament-_

_"He Could've at least used the hat as payment to get by. That was a dumb move on him" I Thought_

_-The Man Was Enraged, Losing his hat-_

_"YEA KEPT IT I GOT AT TARGET FOR 8 DOLLARS!" He Yelled_

_"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'm done. I'm totally done. You can Pass. There. happy now?"_

_-The Man Opened the Gate-_

_"Uhhh"_

_"_JUST GO ALREADY_"_

_-I Slowly Walk by the Employee-_

_"**GO!"**_

_-I Then give a Kick of Speed to get away as quickly as possible-_

_-Looking behind as I Ran I can See the Guy Opening the gate And heading inside with his hands Waving in the Air with Anger-_

-I Then Make to the Intersection, Wait. Then Cross. Then Ran Until reached the Pole then took a Right, I Never Really truly Ran on all Fours, only walked. It's Strange having to focus on all Four Body Parts at one time-

"I'm Happy I Got through there. I was thinking of just saying the hell with it and leaving and taking a long way." I Thought

\- I Continue On the Way Home, Taking a Quick hustle to return as Quick as possible-

"Man, I Had a Great day today. I Met lots of new People, Actually Talked for once. It Sorta made me forget Some people can't Understand me, I would like to do it again if I have the _ability_ to do. I'm not just Going to Stay in one place like I Did in the Cabins, I Want to see and Greet People. See What I Do,Not be Staying in the House basically myself"

"_And I'm not going to let this Fire be the End to My Time Actually Living Normally"_

* * *

"_Hey, Guys. How's everyone?" _I Asked my Mom Who Assisted me With the Door

"Jack, I knew you had it in you, I told you he'll Be Fine," Dad Said on the Recliner

"Well the Situation is not _Fine_ a Fire is on the Chrysler Building. Wait Jack you Don't know yet!" Mom said

"There is a Fire On the Chrysler Building! There's live coverage _Everywhere. _It's on 4 Floors! We're lucky you came in just The Right Time"

"It's Not that Bad. Even if an Elemental or Pokemon or Whatever Started it, The Building is not going to fall down. There are Firefighters and Water it's not like they never saw this coming. They have plans for Everything, They're going to put it out. you don't have to Worry" Dad Said

-I Look at the TV and it Shows An Active Scene of Tens of Firefighters and Trucks outside the Building. There is also a Large Miltary Presence as Well. There's a active Fire that's Covering the 34th and 35th Floor in Smoke. The Red Overshadowing and Overpowering the Grey. A Constant Stream of Water is Keeping the Flames at bay. I've never Seen Something of this Magnitude before-

-The Footage is Silent, Only for a Small Commentary from Time to Time, This Fire will not End for awhile

"So What do you Think Caused it?" Said a Voice Commentator then No One Answered back

"There's no Evidence on anyone Starting it," Said Another

"You Saw What Happened in Paris. The City is Unrecognizable, it's Fully Set down like a Fortification"

**-**The Footage Remained Further Client until A Large Swat Force Started to Enter the Building Pushing through People who Just Escaped

"We Have Gotten Reports…of _Something_ in the Building…"

"What?! You Mean There's a…?"

"Yes. There is.

-Nothing Happens. The Fire is Still Burning but has Slowly Shrunk-

"Well. There are Some Elementals in many Buildings. Including the Chrysler, that doesn't mean that it's Dangerous, There is Probably Multiple of them in the Building just as Scared as the Humans"

-The Firefighters Were Doing Good Work on the Fire. And the 34th floor was Being put out. But now it has Seemed to Slow Down a Little bit-

"**WOAH, HOLY S-**

**_"_LOOK AT THAT"**

-A Large _Fireball_ Shot out and later Dispersed on the 34th floor which Created an **Explosion** Covering Multiple Floors. The Smoke, Being Poured and Flooded into the Sky, The Fire Still a Bright Red and Dark Orange I Can Hear my Mother Sob-

"**_THAT WAS AN ELEMENTAL, NO DOUBT. oh…my god"_**

-the Light Emitted Was Enormous But After that Last Fireball. The Fire's Strength _Grew_ _into a Frenzy_. Completely Wiping Clean the Surroundings in A flame of Destruction, Most likely Killing Everyone Near the Area-

"**WHAT WAS THAT!?"**

-The Entire Scene is Slow. Nothing is Happening. The Fire, Still Rages on. But Nothing Else is Happening. There doesn't seem to be an End in Sight.-

-I Don't know what to say, I'm Completely In Shock. I Want to Say Something, but I can't. I don't know to do, Except Sit There and Accept what's happening.-

-Mom Then Cuddles my Furry Body for a Moment. Rubbing behind my Ears to Relax them-

"It's Okay…Your Alright…Your Safe…" Mom Said

"Everything is Going to be Alright"

-I Lie Down on her Lap for the First Time. She justs Pets me, at This Point. I Don't Care. I Just Want to Stay There, Even if I'm A Little Big-

-She Then Scratches behind my Ears. The Pleasure I Feel from it is immense, Like a Feeling From inside me. It's Something New I've never felt before, infact it makes me want to laugh or Smile. Who knew that I Really liked to be Scratched behind the Ears-

-She Then Stops and lets me be on her-

"_Am I Really Going to Live a Life of Perusing my Powers, or To Live a Life of Fear? The fact that I am an Elemental Should Give me some sort of Fear. Will I Be Even Safe?" _I Thought

"_Will I have to close myself off to the World to Protect myself? To Protect my Ideals and Morals on Life? I'm an Elemental. An Elemental…"_

_"…I'm Going to be not Safe to be Around. Am I?" _I Asked

"It's Okay. I know you're Tense Right now. You're Going to be Okay…" She Said

_"Am I Going to be Classified? To see if I'm Truly Safe to be Around?…I'm Scared." _I Said Sulking down more, I feel like hiding

_"This Event here will Set in motion…the Thought of being 'Not Safe' by Humanity. I'm Safe…Right? I-I Don't Breathe Fire…I Don't Control Water. I Can make myself Glow Brightly When I Get Really nervous or Panicky I…I-I"_

_"I Sweat Poison…"_

_"_Oh no! Jack Get off me quickly! Your Sweating the Purple Sweaty Stuff!"

"_Please…No…I'm safe…" _I Said as She then Picks me Up, And Lowers me to the Side and Gets Something, I'm Not Listening to The TV Currently, Which is Talking About Cautions to take Against Elementals. The East Coast has more Humans.

"It's okay Jack. You are Perfectly Safe for us. It's our First Week Together with you as This. Everything you do you will Eventually Control. Your doing great as an Elemental, that means you have good self Control" Dad Said

"Here you Go…You're Going to be Safe. Just A Little Cleanup on yourself ay?" Mom Said Rubbing me down With a Rag

"You're Good" Mom Said and then Sat back Down next to me And Started Patting my Head

\- I Then lie back on the Couch, I Don't feel like doing anything…I Just Want to lie there-

"_I'm Not Going to be Such a Problem for Humans…Right? I'm not Evil nor Mad. I Had an Awesome Day Today, I Want to do more like it. Today's just an 'Eventful Day'…Purple Sweat? It Only Happens When I Get Really Upset, Or Nervous." _I thought

"The Fire has So Far Claimed the Lives of Multiple Firefighters And People. This is a Dark day for Humanity"

"_Will I Have to get Special Permission to Enter Cities Now? Can I Never Go to a Museum in D.C Again? I'm Just… a Four-Legged Creature that Glows, and Has the Ability to Shoot Shadow Balls…I Don't know that Yet. Should I Even Learn it and drop the idea entirely? Will it hold me back from Entering places? No that's Stupid…They Would most Definitely Focus mostly on People that can learn Fire Moves…Like Steven"_

_"Oh, Poor Steven. He is probably not going to have a good time in his life. He'll probably not be Allowed anywhere, People would just look at him and See…the Dark Red I see Tonight" _

_"I know that the Powers I and Others can learn Shoot out or Form in front of our Mouths. So I guess I Have to focus a Shadow Ball in front of my Muzzle if I Learn it. Everything still Seems just As Crazy as the First Day I became this Thing…"_

_"…"_

_"I Don't_ _Wanna be Blocked…The Price of Limited Speech was Enough for me. I Don't want to be Feared…I'm Something to Still Trust…Look at the Big Picture. I'm not a Human. I Don't Even look like one. Do you Really Think a Human With No Cares for my Kind, Would Fully Show Mercy on me? There are people out there who Abuse Dogs and Cats…And Some Who Just Doesn't Care for this Entire Event. Do you really think I as an Elemental Will be Given the Same Respect as a Human?"_

_"But there is good News to This. Not all Elementals are Short, Dogs and Cats Or whatever the Hell I am. Some of them have Human Builds. Bipedal. Hell Some of Them look like Furry Humans. And they would Understand Me! I hope there are Areas in The US like Hungary or Bulgaria. where Elementals are mostly present or All...I Could get a Life there or maybe they can do something to make it better I hope, I'm not the governor or President. I don't know much regarding the U.S in general if they did any Crap do fix this. Other than 'Hope it gets better' Ugh."_

_"hell, why are areas near New England even Eeveelutions in the first place?!"_

**_"…"_**

_"I Don't Know."_

_-_I'm just, Not Feelin it. I'm Tired. I'm just been Going from Subject to Subject. I just want to process I'm just…Scared. I Want to Be Free to do Things When I'm older, Or Even a Month From now, or Even Earlier than that. and for others to do the Same. I know I'll be Okay my parents have wealth…But It's the Little Things That Count-

_-_I Pick up my Head to look to see if Anything Changed on the Fire. Nothing Really Changed, I'm Not really paying attention to my Surroundings right now. I Turn to my Parents and Say out loud-

"_I'm going to Nap for a Bit. Wake me when you need me" _then Lowering my Head Again

"Are you Taking a Nap? It's only 7:00"

-I Shake my Head Slowly up and Down, And Do Nothing Else, I Don't Care if I miss Anything. I Hope I Don't see anything Regarding myself-

* * *

_Unspecified Amount of Time Later_

-I Can Taste the Dryness in my Mouth-

-But I Feel Very relaxed Though. And I Feel Warm and Cosy-

-I Open my Eyes to See everything is Dark, Very Dark Like an Entire Covered Sheet of Darkness covers the Entire room-

"Where am I?" I Said Rising my Head and Glancing Around the Room.

-I Then Realize that's my Room. And I Had been Presumably Moved, I'm on the Bottom of my Bed-

"-Groan- Great…I'm Wide Awake and it's Like…"

-I Then Realize my Phone is Probably downstairs-

"…Pretty Dark Out"

-I Think of Something to Do-

"I'll Just, Head over to my Makeshift den, I'll Fall Asleep There"

-I Hop off my bed and Walk over to my Little pillow fort, I Crawl in And Curl Up.-

-It's Dark and compact…A Little Place for some Dark Warmth-

"Man…This is Awesome! It's So Tiny…Dark…nice and cozy. I Feel Warmer inside, Like a Feeling a being Satisfied. I'm gonna Sound weird here, but I Love this Darkness. It's also Strange, But I'm Not Tired at All. But I am also Tired of Something else Entirely. Weird."

_"_Am I Really Going to Live like this? Waking up at…Whatever the time I'm At right now, Last time I woke up in the middle of the night, I Had a Mental Battle or Something…Ugh…It was because of Umbreons Get Power from the Moon. And I Guess Me Fainting Made my Body go to Extreme Measures inorder to restable myself"

-I Let out a Sigh, And my Rings on my Body Seem to Glow brighter-

"Ugh. I Have Nothing Better to Do. I'm going to Sit on the Window. Do Exactly like I Did A Couple of Nights Ago, An Experiment"

-I Get out of the Fort, and Go Around it, Then hop onto a Table. And head to a closed Window-

-I Grip the Bottom Of the Window with my two Paws and Lift!-

\- I Expect something to happen. Like Strange Things in my Head. But nothing happens, I'm on the Second Floor, and I have a Window that looks into the backyard-

"Huh."

-I Can Feel the Cold Wind Brush Against my Fur…I Lookout and see the backyard, the Trees…Their Branches Waving in the Wind…And the Dark beautiful Sky with all the Stars insight-

-I See the Houses Near me. The Yellowish Lights of the Streets…It's Desolate. Not a Single Car. Not Even an Elemental, is out and a-bout-

-And Everything Is Silent…-

"Huh. Everything is Peaceful. I don't see anyone out. I thought there would be like At lease a Car Out. Oh, wait I See One!"

-it's a Military Truck or Jeep Patrolling. I Cannot really tell-

-It's Pretty far Away and I Saw it go down a Street only for a Couple seconds-

"…"

"Why is There a Military Truck here of all Places?"

-I Feel Another Chilly Wind hit me, And I'm starting to feel queasy-

-I Peer around the Sky and I See the Moon-

"I Wonder What First Generation Elementals will be like. Not being Born Human, but born an Elemental. Will they be any different? Will their Opinions on humanity be Bad?" I thought

"I Mean I Came into the Window to Get Energy From the Moon Since I Thought I Probably needed it. But…What Happened to me a couple of nights ago in the Cabin…Deeply Scared me, I-I Don't want to repeat it. Also at the Same Time, I Feel like I Have to do this."

-I Look at the Moon directly, I First Look at it like I'm Avoiding eyesight with it like the Sun, but then I am Completely Captivated by it-

-I Feel Something Inside me Grow, like a Dark Power Force. I feel a certain Fuzziness inside me.-

-I Feel Powerful, Strong, like A Wave of Encouragement is Hit right on me-

"Hah! I'll Finally reunited With the Moon. Doesn't feel so Bad, Infact I Feel Great!" I Thought

-The Moonlight Is Shown Right on me, In fact my body Feels a Bit Numb-

-I Feel Jumpy, Excitement, And Power all at the Same Time-

"**Wahoo**! I Feel so Alive! I haven't felt this in an Awhile!" I Thought While prancing around on the Window

-I Feel like Jumping around Or Doing Something. I Don't know. I Feel really Playful right now, Or Energetic! I Can't even Tell!-

"Man! I Really Needed This! I Just Want to Marvel in its Beauty…"

-I Glance around the night Sky and Sit Calmly so I can Settle down a bit to Fully Experience the moonlight.-

"Man, Maybe Working at Night With the Moons Energy is Going to Really Help me! Or Maybe My Body Just needs This Once in awhile! I Don't Know! I Don't Even Fully Know What I'm Even Doing Right now! I'm Still in Control! I Don't know?" I Thought

-I Feel Happy. But…It's not Forced Happiness. This Actually Gives me Actual Pleasure. Why is So Different from A Couple Nights Ago? Wheres this Terror I Felt? I went from Hiding myself from the Light to Literally Being on a Window. Maybe i was Causing myself more Pain because I didn't do what I needed to do. Everything is Still Fuzzy Right now… I Hope I Remember this…-

-Everything goes very Fuzzy and Numb. I Can't Feel Anything, I Can Feel my Muscles Stiffen up. I Can Still See, And all I Can See is Just Me Sitting there and of The Moon. As if I'm Sleeping but Still sorta Awake?-

-I Feel like I Should Close my Eyes as if I need to sleep. But it Also Feels As if Time as if Progressing Quicker…? Like Everything is Going on Around me? I-I Can't feel myself. I Could Possibly Just Let go and Maybe just Sleep Fully or Whatever! I Don't know how to do name Everything. I'm Stuck…! I Try to Lift up my Paw. But I have to try to pull it out of this…Moontrance?-

* * *

-I Open my Eyes as I Then 'Wake' Myself, I Feel I have Woken From A Sleep, my Muscles start to Stiffen up and I feel Everything Start to loosen Up-

"-Groan- Wha-?" I Said Then Yawning

"I Fell '_Asleep_'?"

-I Look out over the Tall Dark Slow Swaying Trees

-I Rub my Eyes with my Paws…Ugh. My mouth Tastes Dry-

-I Lookout Over the Slow Swaying Dark Trees, And I See an Orange Sun Peeking out from a Dark blue Sky. It's a Sunrise. The Colors Mixing together in harmony-

"Woah, I Haven't Really Seen a Sunrise In Such a Long Time! It's Beautiful! I Only see those if I Do an all Nighter!"

-My Paws Don't Feel Numb anymore. I Don't feel any Sorta of Fussiness inside me. And I Feel exhausted-

-I Then Try to Wrap my head Around the Situation-

"Wait. If the Sun is Coming out…How Long Did I Sleep? Or…I Don't Know Anymore. Moonsleeping? Moonstrance? Me being an Idiot? Everything Regarding my Sleep schedule is Messed up Already before this. But I **have** to stay Awake in the Daytime I don't want to miss Anything."

-I Then Carefully Lower myself From the Window and I Have a Little ache In my Neck. Just Like I Had in the Mountain Cabins. Another Thing to Remind me of it-

-I Walk back to my pillow Hut and Mindlessly Wander in. Curling up and Getting myself Warm from the Darkness of it to just Vibe for a Bit.-

"That Experience I had Was…interesting I Would Sleep but I'm not Tired at all, I took a Nap at 7:00. Ended up near 1:Am then I did some Weird Moon crap. Essentially getting back Full Control at 6…I Should've never Taken that 'nap' Look Where that Got me. It's Almost 7:00 Am in the Morning! And There's Nothing Else!"

_"I Don't want to Remember this Crap. I did it unconsciously the first time. Fainted and Did basically a Full-blown meltdown the Second. And now I had a more Peaceful one and was Fully Conscious, the Third. Hmph. How bout I Don't Remember these? What is it, just Looking at the Fricken Moon like I did for 4 hours but felt like 5 minutes? Strange Crap. Hopefully, I only have to do this every couple of days…Only thing I can do Right now is to Complain but I **Have** To Do Something"_

_-_I Get out of the Pillow Fort.-

"Video games, Building Something, Watching a movie. Draw, Try to Find that ping pong ball. It's Only 7ish…I Don't Want to wake my Parents" I Said Looking Around for Something

"Oh! Maybe I Could Plan of doing something in the future!"

"Maybe I Can go Swimming Sometime? I knew how to swim. Do I need to do a Stupid version of a doggy Paddle? Or Maybe dogs just can only learn that way of Swimming? I have Physic powers maybe that can do something. I know how to play Chess so I could do that with humans and Elementals so that could be a good way to bond without talking"

"Wonder what Stupid and Dumb Crap I can do with physic once I get better at it. YO WHAT IF I GOT INTO A BOX. AND _LIFTED _THE **BOX.** Can I Lift myself? I Don't know, but I'm not Superman. I can Probably Lift a light object, Like a Hat that Umbreon did to that Obsessive Employee of that alleyway"

-If I'm Going to have time by myself better have fun with it, And my Phone is downstairs so I guess I'll get later-

"Maybe I Can draw Maps? I Love Geography, I can Label all of Europe, I Think Experimenting with my new Body is cool, You know, pushing the limits of an Elementally Powered Animal to Draw a fricken Circle"

"Maybe I Should Draw Maps of the Area. Elementals won't have a phone on them all the time so Google Maps Can't Help if you don't have a Phone. Maybe I can sell them? Nah nobody would pay a dollar for a map. And Also Nobody carries Money…I At least that's true because you don't see me wearing Pants with Pockets, I Could just distribute Them. Draw it on paper or laptop?"

"Speaking of which"

-I haven't Been on my Laptop in a Long Time…Where is that Exactly?-

-I Look over time my Desk and I See it Closed. But it's hard to get to it, especially so because the Chair is part of a pillow fort.-

"I'm going to ask my Mom to get that Setup, Also the Mouse is not with it"

-I Could watch Netflix or Hulu. I don't I have Hulu. But I have Netflix because all my family literally Share the Same Account. But I can do that anytime-

"Since now is a Time of great uncertainty. Maybe I Should Actually Train to Learn another move? I know Flash. Extremely Weak Physic. And I Want to know Shadow ball. I Know Umbreons can learn many other moves But I think that's the Simplest moveset I want to go for right now. But I'm inside so at least I thought about it" I Thought

-Something hits me-

"_**Wait…I Remember Something. **Why the hell was there an army Truck? Crap I probably Missed Something."_

_-_I Look back at my laptop-

"…What Crap happened" I thought

-I Go Around the Fort. Jump on a Little table and Pull myself onto the Desk, and Try to Open the Laptop with my paws"

"You know what. I'm getting more handy with my paws, I'm getting better with them" I Said as I Open the laptop to a Black Screen-

-I push The Power on button, and it clicks on. The bright light that it emits then blinds me.-

"Alright time for some research and see if I Should even literally go outside tomorrow"

-It then Immediately Clicks off -

-I Look around the side of it and follow the cord to see that it's unplugged…it's Dead. _Frick_-

"If I Was a _Jolteon_ I could charge this…or Would I just blow up the damn thing? Meh."

-I Then plug it in-

"Alright it's Charging now. That's sorted out"

-I Look around the Room, Then at the black computer screen where I can see the reflection of myself-

"I never look at myself. I should do that now."

\- I Then hop off the desk and then onto my bed. Right high enough so I see myself sitting in the mirror-

"So let's check myself out. I'm around uhhh…"

-I Do a quick measurement using the doorframe-

"I'll say 3 feet? I never weighed myself…or anything close to that."

-I'm definitely an average Umbreon alright. Yikes, my Body is fluffy…Do I need to take a Bath?-

-I Then smell myself-

"Yeah I'm fine I don't smell anything bad"

"All Umbreons are Different. Shades, Proportions, Fur, That's all I think of at this time that really matters"

"I'm a little fluffy and a bit on the sorta Lighter Black. My Ears? I dunno. I don't know stuff like that, Can I fully Move them?"

-I Move my Ears. Forward then backward. Then play around with them.-

"So I can move my ears to focus on a noise or sound…Like a dog. I bet they move with my emotions as well. Like if I feel sad they'll fall back. If I'm excited the yellowish parts of them glow along with the rings on my body. Yo, Can I even wear Headphones? Or Earplugs? I don't see any actual Hearing part. Or maybe I'm just stupid and can't see the detail"

"Well uh How's my tail?"

-I Whip it back and Worth quickly-

"Yeah! That's how it goes!"

-I Then look back at myself-

"There are Multiple Umbreons out there. Should I try to differentiate myself? I mean put me and that other Umbreon I saw awhile ago and you can Tell practically which is which."

"Maybe I Should wear a hat? Bandanna? Scarf? I'm not really a person for Those. But I would look cool. What can and should I even Wear? Or am I Just Overthinking?"

"I Want to _not_ be Important. To _Not _be picked out. I want to be friendly and known but not well, _known._ I want to be in the background of things. To not be the Center of attention"

"Well. I Should do something to Personify myself not even in public maybe wear just a Hat or Something when I'm with Family. Maybe Get Missy a Scarf as a Gift. Scarfs go well with Glaceons right?"

-I Picture Myself Wearing a green bucket hat, With two Holes cut in the top of it so my Ears can stick out of it-

"Wonder what would be Ella's Remark on that would be"

-I think About Ella and Izzy.-

"Ella Should put a bow on Izzy. A big red one. I think it would be pretty cute. Does a bow mean she's going to be a Slyveon? I don't know how we really evolve yet. But Izzy has a Huge Choice to make when She's like 13. So I won't see a Leafeon Izzy or Slyveon or any of the Seven Other ones"

"Wonder What She's doing Right now" I Thought

"O…I Bet Something really Cool. Next time when I'm with Ella we should have a discussion on how our lives are because of the change. A Human Perspective and An Elemental Perspective. That Would be Pretty Neat. She Could tell me how Dumb I Sound talking. "

'Umbrev breon bre?' 'Brevon Brev' Ugh imagine hearing stuff like that all the Time Heheh" I Said Mocking myself

"I Would call her but my phone is downstairs and I'm too lazy to get it right now. Plus I think my laptop is Charged enough to let me turn it on and leave it Plugged in"

-I go to the laptop and turn it on again-

-It then Powers on Slowly-

"Ugh I have no mouse but I guess I have to try to use the mousepad with Paws…"

-it Finally Opens to my desktop. There's Minecraft, Gmod, and Discord with my emulators for playing SNES Games which I used to play using my Xbox Controller. But I'm not focusing on that.-

-I look at the Time and it reads 7:56 am-

-I slowly Move the Curser over to Google. And lightly double-tap the pad with my paw-

-It opens and I'm led to the main Screen.-

-It Reads Google in the same format…but there is a message with it saying… 'All Actions will be Slower and possibly unable to be done due to Unexpected And unexplainable Reasonings' along with warnings and Guidelines with it how to deal with Elementals or Pokemon. That it's really implying that we should read this-

-There's only one thing at the top of the search bar of importance-

'First I.C.H.E.A Meeting for the future of Humanity'

-That was Yesterday. August 31, It's now September 1st. I Then hover the mouse over it, I Then Click on the result And then sends me to the website-

-it is a simplistic blueish website. Seems like…the Meeting was held in NYC? What time did it occur? Did it get postponed? I'm currently at the home page-

* * *

_-I.C.H.E.A _It reads at the Top-

-an Paragraph begins-

**About us**

"The International Committee of Human and Elemental Affairs is a new Side Subject to the U.N"

"I.C.H.E.A sole Reason for existence is to maintain relations and General communication between nations Which has been severed by this event due to current reasons unknown"

"**The Question behind it all**"

"As Nations Start to Reconfigure their polities. A lot is taken into question."

"_What are Elementals and are they a Threat to Humanity?"_

_"_The Answer to that is"

"The Elementals are still a morally subject to humans. We are still able to feel, We are still able to love. We can communicate. As Time progresses the Events May get worse, it is a turn of Change."

"Even as a Fire can bring warmth to a person, Fire is a form of destruction. The Elemental race is Powerful, Welders of Power unknown."

"As in the Threat to humanity as a whole. Elementals are dangerous. The threat is telling one is going to be normal and not bring their power down in a fit of a rage. Or simply have their presence in a daily conversation of life as we all deserve.

"The Threat is the unknown to the uncertainty of The Elemental in Question, The unknown of a Status, And how each Elemental is unique."

"The fact that some Elementals are stronger and more able to destroy creates a situation where some are pleased and some are unsatisfied"

"This subject is covered and is continued more in Document E.R.G-3" - that is read in blue near the sentence-

"Elementals are beings that hold immense power. Their power is elementally based on nature. They are a force of nature themselves."

"It is how we work in harmony with the other is how we will persist as beings"

"We are all Beings of Earth. But We are all Morally **Human. By Our Nature and thy heart"**

-End of about us-

"The first couple of meetings will be publicly televised in this time of need. This was a special request from many"

**-**there is Then a Sidebar of a multitude of subjects with meeting 01 above it that were covered at the meeting and from top to bottom there was these Subjects-

-Elemental Guidelines for compliance. Relations and current standards of H-States and E-States. Trade and international Travel. The major Threat of Elementals in the world. Elemental ranking of acceptance and threat. Public Message to humans. Public Message to Elementals.-

"We hope you can this Situation at hand and follow all future Protocol to come"

-I Then Make a new tab-

"Sure that helps me get an idea on the world. But if the Chrysler happened the same day at a separate time then this must be outdated-

-I type in Chrysler Building. Then go backspace-

"Actually I Should Check the entire U.S to see if any other things happened'  
-I Then type in Status of the United States and Policies-

"Was the military Jeep a Coincidence? maybe just a new Policy just to make sure crap doesn't happen at night. Or maybe that was already addressed" I thought

-In a recent briefing with Congress and President Trump on the subject of the American people and the current international Trade collapse and. A Massive Event has been allowed to be publicity revealed-

"to the American people. in regard to the current problems we are all facing at home. We feel like we need to combat this subject before it gets worse and we all Americans to help with this meltdown on this great nation" said Trump on the podium

**_"A brutal Force has been released on the west coast and is costing unnecessary lives"_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Guys,

I can't believe it. Wow, how far have I come?

**I'm going to be talking awhile about other crap so if you want to see the Chapter scroll down a bit**

I Feel like telling you guys other Stories who inspired me to start writing in the first place.

Phases of Change by Skaterblog

WerePokism by Vegetarian Werewolf

Both of these stories got me introduced to Pokémon FanFiction in the first place and are excellent reads I highly recommend.

I also started writing this story also because I have read many other stories that are wonderful and Awesome but were left incomplete and the authors practically disappearing, I wanted to change that.

I thought to myself 'Huh, What if I tried it myself? _How hard can it really be?_ I hope to do something cool'

And that's how it started. And I then learned that it's harder than it seems, I watched YouTube how to make an account and I then just ran with an idea I had, Absolutely no writing background or practice. That's why the Chapters at the start are short and have Grammer mistakes galore. Boy, _I have made so many mistakes._

But I then became more efficient at writing and started to learn and actually started something from just a mostly memey story with dark undertones to a Dark, Funny and serious one with a more solid plotline

Check out the story "Welcome to a world called Earth" By Satoru Taiyo, it is a great story set in the same universe as mine.

And thanks for all the people who are reading this now or in the future.

And this is where I am now.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Cooler Heads Prevail

"Jack I'm so proud of you. Going to go see your sister during this time" Mom said driving

"She could really use some company. She's lonely, And maybe you are too, It will be good for both of you. Getting away from all these things that may provoke you two"

"_Well, I'm__ really excited! I can show her all the cool things I've learned! Flash, physic powers!, All neat!" _I Said all jumpy and excited in the front seat

_"_Brandon is worried about Missy and wants her to talk with someone for once and I Do too. She had a great life, and this just robbed from her. You also had a great life and it robbed you too"

_"Mom, it only robbed me of my voice and my future respect from some ignorant people. But I have been given powers and new ways to communicate, direct conversations…yeah their difficult, but that's only with humans."_

_"_Jack the problem is that whatever you just said was incomprehensible, you're going to have friends only with your kind, You can't even go to a human to even say your name. Like now, no matter how you say it, I can't understand you…and it hurts."

"I'm also happy you're doing this because I don't want you to lose the human you, You May have accepted your new form. But…How? How are you that sane? Why? I don't want to lose you."

"_Well…uh, I just sorta accepted it as you win some lose some Sorta situation. I can't talk with some people, but I now can use and learn new powers far beyond my goals I have set so far. Not really the best or the Coolest. Or not the best to show worth. But eh. Four legs? Freaky but bearable"_

_"_I explained that I can't understand you and I literally asked you a question, but I don't get an answer because I can't understand you. I'm dumb. Jack I'm going to write a document with questions I have when we get home"

"So will you have to mate with another Umbreon? Or can you even do that at all?"

"Ugh, …i forgot again."

_"It's fine, the first week. Or actually…wait a sec"_ I look at the date on the car, September 1st, 3:12 pm

_"Like 8-9 days basically"_

_"_So I guess Brandon also said Missy being pretty cold to be around, I remember she's a Glaceon. Oh god, she hates the cold. She has ice and snow powers but hates the Cold. That horrible."

"But If has she has the ability to do that, doesn't it also mean she's probably immune to the cold?"

"_You Don't see me complaining about the power of gaining energy from the moon (which is pretty strange and weird in its right) __and practically blanking out for freaking hours at a time while looking at like I'm a brainless idiot. like Seriously that thing is_ **w a c k**._" _I Said

_"Like literally The Entire presence of my kind is. See through the dark. Hunt prey at night but I don't do that. And I'm slowly becoming nocturnal, Then basically, out of nowhere - _dumb voice- _'Oh neato, looke at moono for hours' like a literal brainless zombie And then do poison crap when I'm provoked"_

"_THAT'S LITERALLY THE ENTIRE GIMMICK OF MY KIND," _I Said with rising my paws in the air with an outpouring expression

-I then turn to my mom-

"_Like do you know what I even mean?!"_

_"_Well, the only thing I do know is that you went on a rant. And that's fine, some good news we're here. you and Missy can talk the entire time."

* * *

**_When we actually got there._**

-Mom walks up the concrete stairs with me trailing behind her and rings the doorbell-

-Their house is white and grayish and a bit boxy looking too. Though it's a good size for a couple-

"Now be calm Jack, This is new for everyone. But I think you understand that"

-Brandon then looks out the window with a big smile and waves at us-

-Brandon is of average height or is he tall? The size difference is getting to me, He also has brown curly hair-

"Oh Hi. Welp, Come on in" Brandon Said opening the door with a Tiny Glaceon next to him

"Hi, Brandon how have you been?" Mom said giving Brandon a big hug out of the blue

-I could sense the awkwardness from Brandon as he returned back with one, my Mom, and lots my family hug.-

"_Hey Boyo" _Missy Said

"_Hi Missy."_

_"_Haha. I'm glad you were able to come over" Brandon Said

"Yeah, It sure will be interesting to have two sets of languages here."

-The living room has a coffee table, a big TV with a Switch. and a Big Puffy couch-

"So I can make ya some coffee or something" Brandon Said

"Sure thanks, Brandon, and I will be in the other room. Come in if you need anything"

-Brandon and My Mom leave the room casually-

-Missy and I Look at each other-

"_Huh, An Umbreon. Strangely good choice. Never thought I would have one for a Brother. Did you do weird moon crap yet?" _Missy said

_"A Glaceon? The Funniest thing is that even though we are on all fours, I'm still taller than you. You're pretty Tiny"_

_-_Missy then Jumps onto the couch-

"_So how have you been? I haven't talked with anyone in a long time"_

_-_I Then climb up as well-

"Eh, I'm been fine" I Responded

"Well I've better start the topic. Why."

"You see this?" Missy said handing her paw out

"This is the reason why I can't even work"

"This simple stupid paw" She then said laying on her back

"Well have you practiced with it?" I Asked out of curiosity

"Sure if you don't use that often, it's as useful as Trying to eat cereal with a fork. But I've been using it a lot lately and it's been functional" I Said

"It's not it just being able to hold a pencil Jack, Explain to me how I can drive a car, Open a Door. not drop things. If I do hold something. How do I walk? Do I have to do dumb tricks like a dog?"

"Look, -She then takes a breath- E-Everything is a mess, We are stuck as these Pokémon. And have no Future whatsoever, who wants us? being an Elemental is horrible."

"Being an Elemental is not that bad…"

"I Mean We have Powers now! It's Awesome!"

"Like look at This!"

-I focus my energy to make my Rings Glow brighter-

"Huh, you can glow. What award in life will you get from that?"

"I don't know but it's Cool! Your powers are Cool Too!"

"Me? Powers? I don't even know how to work a Tv remote. Best I can even do is to get a Drink cold and I don't even know how to do that" Missy said

"Well has anything strange happen to you?"

"YES! **This entire thing is strange!** I can't talk to the one I love! All social communication is out of the window. I don't even feel alive! LOOK"

-She then points to her tail, Her ears. then knocks on the blue crystal thing on her head"

"DO YOU NOT SEE HOW WRONG THIS IS"

"WE ARE STUCK AS THIS FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES, _WHAT DO WE DO?!"_

"Have fun?" I asked

"**No! Ugh…" **Missy said putting her paw on her face

"I got no time to live. I've been starring at my death the entire time. **This is not me! H-How are you fine? **Are you possessed? How are you so accustomed to this and not be unstable?!"

"…Wha-? I'm not possessed. I'm just…" I Said Trailing off And starting looking down at the ground

"I'm just…"

"I'm just fine with it really. You know I still panicked and questioned myself at every corner I got"

"Then I just got used to it, heh heh, I Actually sorta like this form. It was…a nice change of pace. This has been the most interesting week of my life, with new things happening everywhere. I got better with it because I enjoyed it and I Accepted this body as my own. Something awakened you may say?" I Said rising my head back up

"Something Awakened? Accepted?" Missy asked

"That doesn't mean I don't feel awkward and out of place. I mean right now. What should I do other than sitting? Should I lie down? There's no real matters or etiquette. Should I go close to you? Should we stay away? How do Eeveelutions hug?"

"I just usually stand still and hope I'm doing something correctly," Missy said

"There's no room for mistakes, Humans can't read how we feel. Do they still hear the tone of our voice?"

"I think tone still goes through, but hey. That's a good reason we have tails?" I Said

"O yeah this thing," Missy Said pulling it out in front

"So you…Just sorta accepted it?" Missy said

"Yeah."

"And you have no thoughts on the future ahead?"

"No uh. I have lots of thoughts. The best thing we can do is to take advantage of this. I know I've been heavy with powers but it's the best leverage we have. We are a force of nature"

"See like you have powers of ice and I have powers of darkness, which doesn't really sound all that good now that I say it out loud"

"But I don't want powers of Ice! I hate Glaceons! I would've preferred to be an Espeon! I have a literal plush of it upstairs!"

"Yes but! Some can breathe underwater. Control it freely. Some of us Can breathe fire and survive Melting temperatures. **_Photosynthesis_**!"

"You can learn how to use Ice and snow! What does an Umbreon do? Just **Glow** and use darkness based powers and projectiles to attack! See in the dark and be nocturnal!, if you call that general description of having no life then I don't know what is"

"So I Should take what I have and run with it? But what do I even do with them?" Missy said

"I Don't know, I'm not a Job searcher. But your not only limited to just ice. Do normal stuff I suppose, you won't melt in hot temperatures, the best way to explain it is practically Elsa from frozen."

"Frozone is better," Missy Said

"And not only is Umbreon is limited to powers of the dark. I Have physic Powers!"

"_PHYSIC Fricken POWERS, Isn't that sick!" _I Said Jumpy

_"_That's amazing! You can get so much from that! That's so cool!. That's probably because Umbreons and Espeons are essentially Night and Day represented."

"Can you give an example?"

-I Look around the room. The powers are Weak. So it has to be light-

"I'm pretty bad at it and I can't control it well, sometimes it's strong, sometimes it's extremely weak"

"Does your mom know?"

"She does not, it's not really a secret or anything. I'm hoping to get it stronger before I show"

"So do you have a ball Anywhere?" I asked

"Over there" Missy points with her paw

-In the corner was some cheaply bought cat and dog toys, there's a plastic ball-

"Brandon got those to help me practice carrying things. Put them in your mouth I don't care, I don't even touch em. Gross"

"Alright so," I said getting up from the couch

-I pick up the toy ball with my paws-

"Alright, so You see this? I can't make it float but I can roll it slowly"

-I Place it on the ground, and missy leads over a bit to get a good look-

"Observe," I Said

\- I look at the ball. It's a cheap, Purple ball, Plastic as well. I then pick it again to feel the weight. It's heavier than the ping pong ball. I then put it down, I wonder if I can do it again, it's still hard and I honestly will just try my best-

-I take a deep breath and try to push it. It's amazing. I can sorta feel the weight just by focusing on it, I then can feel some pressure and I try to work off of that, I then give it a pull-

-the ball then rolls pretty quickly, like if someone gave it a Pretty forceful tap-

"Hahaha! That's how you do it! It's so cool"

-missy looks at me, then jumps back a bit in fear"

"Jack…Holy Hell. That's amazing are you limited to that? B-But…your eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked

"Their back to normal now. You had no pupils, your eyes just a full-blown Red glow. That probably what happens when you use your physic powers, spooked me"

"Huh, Cool? I didn't see any difference."

"So can you latch onto it?"

"Dunno. But it sure is neat. And the way to do it is awesome too! I can feel the pressure!"

"Alright, imma gonna try it again. Going to try To drag it" I Said

-I then look at the ball, really thought about the size and weight of it, Then felt a presence and then some pressure, and then tried to drag.-

-I push the ball forward, not letting the roll do the work. It continues to move as I turn my head to continue concentrating on it. I then try to something hard, stopping it. I tried to get something to stop it and turn, I quickly tried rerouting the pressure and the push I gave it. But by that point, I lost it-

"Damn, lost it," I Said

"Well. The fact you can do it is amazing. That's a good thing to have. Our mom is probably going to freak the second she sees you doing that" Missy Said then laying back

"So Missy, you're going to used to this?" I asked picking up the toy

"Me? Oh no-no-no. This is a foreign mess of feelings and senses. I won't get used to this for awhile Jack, I know your powers are cool and all." Missy said and getting back up again

"But I know what Umbreons do and I need to ask some serious questions," missy said then patting the couch

"What Umbreons do?" I said climbing up

"Yeah. Umbreon's feed off the Moon, and they just…weirdly Look at it… I bet it has happened to you multiple times." Missy said

"Look there's no need to hide it"

-I give a sigh and answer back swiftly-

"Ok look fine"

"It has happened…Like 3 times? Yeah, I think 3 times, and they're…confusing and…ugh. it's a mess. I had one last night"

"Last Night?! Then Why the hell did you even come here?"

"Look I thought ill be fine. And Look! I'm fine. I'll be doing it my entire life so whatever. Plus 3 times in 8 days so it's not bad and that 1 one time was because my body needed it" I Said

"You think that's fine! You are literally putting yourself in danger! Who knows what you are doing! We are in a foreign occupation of our own bodies! And you're submitting to it!"

"I'm not submitting to it…or anything for that matter. That's just what Umbreons do and I _felt _like doing it, I was deprived of something and felt like I needed to replenish it, I had no choice really. I Grow more powerful with it"

"I know that. All Umbreons do it. but we are in an uncertain time and everything Needs to one step at a time, You shouldn't have come!"

"Look," I said pointing to myself

"I'm in control. I came here to be with you and also because I needed to at least do something"

"Oh my god…" Missy said putting her paw to her face in disgust

"Did you tell your mother…" She said

"No"

"Uggghhh" -Missy Facepawed-

"Look. As you can see I'm fine like you said it's Natural for all Umbreons to do it" I Said

"I Just want you to be safe. When are you going to tell your mom"

"Probably never directly, you know what she will do and in terms of communication will be a mess if she hears something wrong or different is happening to me, you know that"

"And you started the subject, I told you what I know and I'm okay," I Said

"Alright then, but how in the world will you keep yourself occupied at night?" Missy then said then started to curl up on her side

-I Then change from sitting to also trying to lie on my side, Poorly, and I'm actually starting to feel a little chilly-

"Honestly I do not know. Just watch movies or TV perhaps"

"Actually, what have you been doing?"

"Well, I've been binge-watching One Punch Man since I nothin else to do. Brandon and I have mostly done inside stuff, I would've liked this better if I was an Espeon. We Still sleep in the same bed, and I've been using my mouth for almost everything and Brandon is helping me with things"

"Just, in general, I've been doing nothing, And keeping Brandon company when he works, And I'm been alone allot, but not Really being alone, Brandon is always with me saying jokes about Pokemon mystery dungeon, and being a gud boy like he is"

"But I feel alone still, I can't even talk with him or play games. I've…just downgraded into a pet"

"Hey, your not a pet, You both been together since like high school, I've sneaked into your room and watched you play Minecraft with him online, Sometimes the world is just going to be and feel like that, plus the height is a big difference"

"Pssh. You're even taller than me"

"So have you sneaked out of the house?" Missy asked

"No, but there's a cool thing going on that one of those old brewery factory lookin kind of things"

"Really what's going on?"

"Butch of Eeveelutions there. I don't what things happen there but it seems fine. Plus everyone is essentially armed so people have to be chill"

"That's pretty dangerous I do say that myself"

"Yeah, but I met some cool people there, turns out my flash is useful. And quite a lot of stigma there"

"Like I guess no Elementals really go to the parks from what I've heard, no power usage? I believe?"

"Well that's a quite valid point, Especially after yesterday"

"Yeah, but they want to do battles there. And it's a hangout. It's bound to have happened, no ability to use computers or consoles, and the only things you have is the outside, Powers, and is basically an Animal"

"So I guess you might battle huh? I bet it's going to be like the anime without the Trainers" missy said

"I don't know about battling, I don't want to hurt someone, but it's going to be cool to observe, I'm really much an observer"

"How old are the People there?"

"Don't know. But young though. My Age" I Responded

"Have you seen any drugs or anything like that?"

"Uh I have not, though I'm not going to be looking Around to find any of that"

"Well…I'm not your mother. But be safe whenever you do that stuff, your innocent, you don't know really how the world works. I've been getting the impression of a lot of elementals doing stuff because they feel that they can get away from it, which they can..." Missy said

"Hey Jack," missy asked turned towards me lifting her head and tilting it a bit

"Hm?" I Responded

"Do you know why, why it had to be us?"

"No one, No one knows why"

"But what if instead of us if some other family members? became one instead? If your parents tranformed...I don't know what you would do...

"I Don't know either, but it's fun to think about," I said

"Fun?"

"Yeah fun"

"Look at it. I'm an Umbreon, You're a Glaceon and we need to just to go off there"

"But I wished it wasn't just us, So we could've gone through this _all_ together, I know I always say how our lives are essentially gone for, but it would've been neat for all of us to be Pokemon," Missy said

"but hey, At least we have each other!"

"Yeah…and we can only talk to one another, or I mean. Other elementals, no one is going to take us seriously, we are Pokémon"

"_Everyone_ is going to take us seriously once we get our powers fully functional," I Said

-Mom Walks in with some tiny cookies-

"Hey, you two. How are you both reconnecting? I got these for you two"

-She comes over to me and gives me a cookie-

"Also I made sure completely that you guys can eat chocolate"

-Mom walks over to me and gives me a chocolate chip cookie-

"_Oh neat!" _I said Starting to mutch on it

-Munch, munch-

"_so hows Brandon?" _Missy asked

"He's doing good, and I wanted to check up on you two"

"_I see you got out the instant coo__kies,_" missy said

_"_Yeah"

"Brandon is really good at his stuff. How the hell does he know the types and behaviors? Or what powers you can have" Mom said

"_It's relatively easy, We have both have 'Let's go Eevee_' _and lots of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, __along with other things, but I thought you would've looked it up by now? Or have at least have better knowledge, considering the fact we are both Elementals"_

_"_Yeah, That sounds good," mom said

-Missy then turns to me-

"_You see my agitation at hand here?" _Missy said agitated

_"I definitely do, and these cookies are good"_

_"She's absolutely oblivious to all these things…, sure its a lot to take in, But she should've had a better idea by now, We are her children and something happened to them, hell! if she even looked for once she could see that you can learn physic powers!" _Missy said

"_Yeah, How about I'll tell her my physic when she asks me about it, actually she said something like a quiz thing when we get home"_

_"Well, at least she's on the right track"_

_"_So Jack how are you doing?" Mom asked

-I Turn to mom-

"_I'm doing well!_

_"_Hey actually, Jack and Missy, can you follow me into the other room," Mom said

-I hop off the couch and missy follows-

-I follow mom into the other room, Brandon is sitting on a chair, right next to their kitchen table counter, with his laptop to his side along with sipping his coffee-

"Oh hey there you two, how's it been?"

"They said they were doing good"

-missy started to get onto a chair, and Brandon helped her up-

"_So did you do anything to help her? Taught her some facts?"_

_"_Yep, I did, well I have been trying to," Brandon said and petting missy on her head

"Yeah I've been trying hard, I've been trying to avoid The internet, too many sites trying to take advantage of the situation," mom said

-I climbed up onto a chair as well-

"_Well, this entire thing was…Interesting to say the least"_

_"_So I guess some things can really hurt you, Jack"

"Like I guess Fighting moves are really effective towards you," mom said

"_a Human martial artist can utterly wreck __you, like double the damage, along with fairies and bug types," _Missy said to me while purring a bit from Brandon's scratches

"_The only Eeveelution like that here is Slyveons, so they do the double the damage to me, I'll keep that as a note"_

_"_So Jack, Your a Pokemon now, it's still amazing that this even happened, it's really interesting and terrifying. But it's so cool at the same time" Brandon said

"_I know! It's awesome! Well, not all awesome all the time. But Awesome nonetheless!" I_

_"_And I guess bad things happen when you both get really upset or angry," Mom said

"And I've seen it before from you Jack, Like when you Sweat Poison, I don't know it's lethal or not. But I don't think it is, As for you Missy it says that as a protective technique, you can completely freeze your fur to make your hairs stand like needles" mom Said

-Brandon chimes in-

"Well, Those are both protective Techniques. So they only have to control it, so it's not necessary bad…but it could interfere in daily life, but there is a lot of interferences already, Like Missy making the area near her cold all the time" Brandon said

"So that's why it's so cold in here?, I was going to say something, but honestly I don't even know what to ask or it's rude"

"_I am basically an Air conditioner now…I hate it, and I feel bad that Brandon always has __to wear sweaters now" _Missy said with disgust

_"Now that I think of it, I'm not really excited, but I would learn powers, but they are so unstable," _Missy said

"How has your relationship been? I bet it's hard since you are both completely different races now" Mom said

"Well uh." Brandon said scratching his hair

"Missy has become a lot more dependent on me to get things done or to help her with things"

"To me, this has been a very interesting week, hehe, I'm doing fine mostly, I've been working the same, but now I have a Pokémon with me, which has been fun? At times?" Brandon said turning to miss

"_It's been fun at times…but I then remind myself of the situation I'm in" _Missy said

_"__Sometimes it's good to just have fun and not worry, Especially with the fact we are Pokémon, I still think that's cool," _I said

"_I do can say that this has been absolutely horrible week, sure I've been at home. Watching TV, Trying to do Art, and trying a make a Can Cold"_

_"But at times it feels like I have a massive cast on me,"_ Missy said with putting her paws on her head

"_I also hate using my mouth to do things"_

"_I've mostly felt like it's organic most of the time, except when it gets to moon parts, might just be me," _I Said

"Missy has been, Struggling to try to find ways to pick up things, oh and Also the size difference, pretty rough"

"I mean, even with that, we still did some fun stuff right?"

-She shrugs her Shoulders, and nods-

"Well, we went to the Park a couple of days ago, Tried figuring out ways to communicate, and we had to make the house accustomed to both sizes"

"I'm just happy your not just the size of a cat, heh," Brandon said to missy

"And Even in a Strange Elemental Form, Jack's still larger," Mom said

"So have you guys done anything else other than what we talked about or just vibed"

"Well, I let Jack go for a while to do whatever he wants"

"Seriously," Brandon said

"Watch the roads"

"_Yah…don't wanta make a mess" _Missy said

"Well Jack did you have fun doing whatever the hell you wanted," Brandon asked me cheerily

_"Frick ya it was awesome!" _I Said with a nod

_"_Yeah, Expect him going out a norm, He can't do much, it's a new world out there with, you know, magical animals out and about, going on adventures and doing magic"

"I Mean, Jack, was it really safe your entire day?" Mom asked me

"_Yeah, it was safe, Awesome too! I just mostly kept my head low"_

_"_I think that's means that he was safe, can't really blame him for wanting to adventure because he is an Eeveelution now"

"I'm scared if people will hurt them, you saw what happened yesterday, The lower right portion of the building is **_completely_** blown out. If an Elemental can do that, then Could Jack and Melissa do that?"

"That was a fire type though"

"Doesn't matter, We have to be prepared for the fact that the two might cannot go everywhere in the future"

"If you had a being that could blow my face off sitting right next to me I would be uncomfortable. But I will and will always trust Jack and Missy with their new powers with my life"

"I'm afraid of people, hurting Jack, thinking that he's a threat to humanity, Along with his inability to speak makes all of it worse, and that he won't be able to even achieve things. And this Chrysler just proved all of that"

"We have to be prepared for limitations on them, and there has been already, like not so long ago Elementals weren't allowed to use powers in Public areas, IE Parks or places like it for safety"

"Yeah, I heard something like that, I can't argue with that logic"

"_So what now! Guess I'm a threat to society now, I used to be useless, but now I'm a threat?"_

_"I mean, they have reasoning for it with the parks"_

_"Not that, that we essentially just became useless to now a threat"_

_"_…_At least we are not fire types?…"_

_"_Well, at least they don't breathe fire. And everything will get better eventually, not everything that applies to one area means it thinks the same way as other areas"

"Spend at least 15 minutes watching them News and they are basically indirectly saying that my children are a threat"

"Which news in particular. Everyone is different"

"CNN? Fox? though I don't usually watch just one"

"_I Prefer BBC news, too bad we lost the channel" _

_"I wonder if our powers are protected by the Second Amendment or will they have lots of 'if' in the Doctrine if they make one like Germany did, Or if every elemental is counted exactly the same as a human, loopholes glorified," _Missy said

"_How hard will it be to have a Human-Elemental Relationship?" _I Asked

-sigh- "_One thing at a time boyo, don't ever think of it"_

"Well, we can't just point fingers at the Elementals themselves for all the problems going on. They are still people, But…basic safety is an issue as well" Brandon said

'I honestly believe that I'm a threat. I'm basically just an invasive species brought upon this world, I'll have to live with the fact and they _can _just point the finger at us because. Well, we're the ones with the powers, we're the ones who aren't even human, or even look like one' I Thought

'I Would say something about what I feel but I don't want to, in fact, I don't even know what to say and how to say it'

-Nobody is really making eye contact, and just genuinely just looking down-

"It seems like we are in a very grave situation here, well we will get through this"

"_Will we Brandon? Will we? This just means we are more screwed then we thought" _Missy said head down

"We will," Brandon said putting his hand on Missy head and gently stroking her

"I'm genuinely scared, I am a threat, but…I have to be a good threat. I would be afraid of myself if I was human, You don't simply know who is a friend or foe, we all have powers, we have abilities that can kill a human, easily if we have the chance."

"In turn, I really am a threat. Sure I have physic abilities, and yeah I have a…pretty calm head? But people don't know that they just see me as a devil dog,"

"If I go up to a person and say hello. They hear just gibberish, they see no person, no feelings, just an animal with rings and red eyes that can blow their face-off, and take it at face value"

"And you just can't expect people to be nice and cooperate, that's a Fantasy, I have learned that the hard way even before with crap. people have believed in flat earth, anti-vaccine, white supremacy, how a person in politics can't even talk about their views without screaming at each other, all these things. I shouldn't expect a random human to trust me"

"I mean, should I blame them? I mean these things I thought of just might be me overthinking it. Just dumb anxiety. I don't want to be missy and think of the worst, maybe she's right and I'm just blinding her?" I thought

"not thinking of opportunities with this is hard, and _only_ that, the fear of me of just becoming negative for a moment about something will send me into a spiral of despair, where I feel like I have to stay positive or else I'm doing something wrong with my life"

"I don't like this anymore"

"Hey, Jack? Are you crying?"

-I put my paw to my face and rub quickly-

_"!?…No, I'm not, I-I'm fine, I-I'm g-good" _

_-_I then put my pathetic paws to my face-

"_I'm fine, don't w-worry about me, I don't want to be a distraction"_

_-_Mom tries to get close, but something strong pushes her back-

"Oh my god! what did he just do?!"

_"P-Please, just stay away from m-me, I-I'm dangerous," _I Said

_-_I then just curl up, on the chair, by myself just like I'll be when I'll die-

'A friendly threat? I'm the threat. I'm just a public threat to society, I'm just another monster people will have to fear within their lives' I Thought

"Just stay away from him for a moment, just give him some space"

-I immediately get up-

**"_Please __Don't leave me!…P-Please! _**_**I'm not a monster! Don't leave m-me!"**_

-Just looking at them, the way they seem, scared…makes me feel disgusted, I have brought fear to them, my mom looks absolutely horrified, is it the way I look?, this is all my fault-

-I look away and curl up so I don't even have to look at them-

'_I'm such a disgrace, I'm not moving again from this spot. I don't want to see their faces again, I'm a horrible person, letting myself do this, I'm not even a **person,** I am just an animal now with supernatural powers, if I don't move, I won't hurt them'_

_'I thought I had it all under control…just a couple of thoughts and realizations just I'm completely broken down, their all staring at me now. A pathetic physic dog crying who has scared everyone, I-I don't know what to do now…I feel trapped'_

_'I made everyone scared of me, I can't even talk…I can't even say what I mean, no one will listen and no one will understand'_

'When I can't talk, actions speak louder than words, and I've just shown that I'm a monster. sure, try to comfort me, say jokes, and see if I have an expression. In the end, I have no voice. is this the ultima-

_"Hey? Jack?"_

_"What's going on? Please, say something"_

_"your eyes were red again, and they are freaking the hell out" _

"You just saw how I just made everything worse, I can never fix this"

_"_…_You can fix this, I've have done the same thing multiple times, I-I never wanted to scare you telling you it"_

_"I've ruined this house so many times, accidental messes everywhere I have had so many freaking nights of just crying and being enraged, over how I failed, how I failed to be human, how I can't simply manage myself. I have fixed this I have made amends, I haven't recovered and felt the same since, but things move on, people move on, hell if you feel too uncomfortable I can talk for you"_

-I felt some pressure, then it grew and grew, I put my paws over my head. I-it h-hurts. It feels like a massive squeeze-

_"Your appearance is not that scary…I've looked worse when my body was covered in…ice shards"_

_"Just open your eyes, your physic is still acting up, and that means your eyes are still a Glowy red"_

_"Please…just push through, I love you," _Missy said

_-_I Open my eyes, and I'm still on the seat. With a Glaceon around 2 feet from me, making a little knocking movement on something…which causes my headache to make me want to go insane…I then cover my ears, the…pressure, it's too much. It's too much. It's too much. it's too much-

"_Jack, what's happening to you?" _Missy said

_"Agh! Aggggh!…It hurts…Make it stop, p-please…"_

"J-Jack? Are you still in there?! What's going on?!, Missy what did he say?" Mom said

-I attempt to get up, holding my ears as tightly as I could…then I feel my legs give out below me as I stumble and fall-

And then everything was relieved from my body


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

49 20 61 6d 20 68 65 72 65 20 74 6f 20 68 65 6c 70 20 79 6f 75 2c 20 6d 79 20 66 72 69 65 6e 64

* * *

"GAHHH!?"

-I swing up from my position, kicking and squirming out of bed, I then felt myself fall and then felt my face hit a carpet-

"AH!…O-OW!"

-I then lay there, and when I tried to move, I felt something different-

-I drag myself up, Its really dark-

-Wait, I'm in an old bunk room-

-I looked at my hand-

-Hand, a Human Hand-

"What?! How is this possible?!" I said jumping back and then falling again on my ass

"V-Vapori?"

-I look to my right, seeing a Vaporeon grumbling as it slowly pulled itself out of the bottom bunk.-

"Who are you! H-How did I get here!?" I said quickly getting up and backing away to the wall facing the Vaporeon

"Vapori? Pore-on? Vapor-eon?" It Asked

-I Look Around the room. Anything I can find, I-It's the Cabins, I'm in a bunk room, How did I get here?!-

-I hear a butch of Scrambling, and I hear a district click and the lights go on-

"WHA!?…HUH?!" I quickly yelled

-I See a Leafeon step down from a stool? And slowly walks toward me and the Vaporeon-

"Leafy! Leafy! Leaf-eon lea? Leaify! Leafeon!" It said in distress to the Vaporeon

"V-Vapori Vaporeon, Preon! Pre-on Vapy!" The Vaporeon replied

"Leafeon feon Lea-eon" it said back

-The Leafeon then started to walk toward me, My eyes

"STOP! DONT GET ANY CLOSER!"

"_Leafeon…Leaf…eon" _it then said with a soothing voice

-A Slyveon then made its way into the room.-

"Slyveon? Slyve? Veon Slyveo?"

"_Leafe, Leafeon leafy!" _the Leafeon said Turing to the Slyveon

-The Slyveon walked out quickly, and it came back inside with a Child in its ribbons-

"I-IZZY?"

-Giggles- "Jackie your up! Look at all the cute animals!"

-the Slyveon then lowers the child, and it runs toward me, before I could react it was hugging my leg and cheerily smiling at me-

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"…"

-She then looked down, and She then looks back at me as a Eevee-

_"I mean, Don't you want to be apart of the Fun?"_

-I then lose balance, and I stumble back on the ground-

"_This_ _dream is cool right?! We are all cutesy animals! Why have you never joined the fun? I don't want to cheat you out! _

_"I don't like that and I won't do that to you"_

_-_Something began to feel off, and I looked down to see my feet rapidly numbing and shifting.- "Oh God, what's happening?!"

"AHHHH!? OH MY GOD W-WHY?"

"_What do you mean? Ohh Is This Part Of The Game? I don't like it When Ella Changes the Rules"_

"AGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"JACK! WAKE UP! ARE YOU AWAKE?!" I Can feel someone Shaking me Vigorously

"H-Huh? Wha-Wha-?"

-I can hear gunfire all around me, I'm behind a cold concrete Barrier-

"WE WERE TOLD THERE WAS GOING TO BE NO MAJOR RESISTANCE!"

-I look around me and I can see smoke rising in the sky, next to us is intensely burning lightly armored Vehicle, my ears are ringing, I look at myself and I see a paw, I then realize I have a Medic leg band on my front leg, gunfire Clatters in bursts overhead-

-I take in my surroundings. We are on a worn road of some kind. In front of me is a defensive barrier that stretches for at least thirty feet. A foreign flag waves from the top of it-

"This was supposed to be a quick capture..! We thought they abandoned it and now we're separated from our battalion! Come on, Jack, we just need to get over there!"

-Rin points to the large barricade on the decimated road. I see a rocket fly in the general direction the bullets are coming from. An explosion rings in my eardrums.-

"I-I can't take this…W-why are we here?!" I said covering my ears

"_What!? You know exactly why we are Here! What they have done to us! _"

-Rin grabs something off a pack off her back and withdraws a gun-

"HOW, HOW DO YOU HAVE A GUN!? WE ARE JUST CHILDREN! HOW?!"

-Rin stops in her tracks, giving me a puzzled look.-

"Jack, we're in our thirties! It was a miracle we even met up again at the draft for our freedom, and I don't intend on simply giving it up!"

-Rin grabs the gun and peaks out of cover to fire off a round at a target, before getting back down.-

"We are not going to get back alive if we don't fall back, your lucky I was able to grab you and get you behind cover when they sprayed at us, they killed almost everyone," Rin said, peaking out to take another shot

-**_Ka_** **_ZING-_**

-I cover my ears and close my eyes, I grind my teeth at the intensity of the Sound, my ears hurt even more from the ringing-

-I open my eyes again and Realize that Rin got shot, clean through the head, Blood coated the ground around the fresh corpse.-

"OH FRICK!…OH GOD!…" I rapidly back away from the body "I can't handle this, I-I"

"I-I'm not moving…I have no idea what's going on"

**_-VROOM-_**

"W-What?"

-A single plane flies overhead, barely noticeable in the night sky. Something falls from it's retreating form, directly over the fortifications on the road. I realize far too late what it was. A bomb.-

-People begin screaming warnings, and I dive to the ground, covering my head and bracing for impact.-

_**-KA PLOSH-**_

-I can feel a wave of a strong force of warmth hit me-

-A wave of intense heat rushes over me. I huddle in place for nearly a minute before warily looking up. Everything is burning, coated in what appeared to be a kind of liquid fire.-

"Oh…God" I Stood there with everlasting blaze inferno right in front of me

-I hear movement from behind the concrete roadblock I was hiding behind. Glancing to the left, I see Rin's bleeding corpse being dragged to the back of the roadblock. A gunshot rings out behind me, and I spin around, coming face-to-face with a soldier.-

"…I-I I'm confused, I-I'm scared, I want to go home…"

-The soldier then levels his gun at me-

my eyes widen "WAIT! DON'T SHO-

* * *

I scream, awakening in a cold sweat in the comfort of my bed.

"I'm b-back?" I attempt to get up, and a wave of intense soreness rushes throughout my body. "O-ow… I probably shouldn't have stayed up so late last night…"

As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, I groaned. Something felt off.

"What the actual frick," I muttered as I saw a brownish paw in place of my hand. "What the hell?!"

I went to push the paw away, gaping in shock as it mimicked the movements I intended for my hand.

A realization crossed my mind. "That is my hand! O-oh God, this can't be happening..!" I spun around, looking my body over. It was completely covered in a layer of fur. I began to feel a headache coming on. 'Why does this all feel so… familiar?'

I drag myself out of bed, nearly falling when I hit the floor. I stand on wobbly feet. "D-did I get drugged in my sleep?"

I look around, finding everything as it should be. Where's the fort; the bodies? Wait, is this the first day of the transformations? I groaned. My memories were fuzzy. At least I wasn't in a freaking warzone anymore.

I jumped back onto my bed and looked in the mirror. "What the..?!"

A Leafeon stared back at me.

"I… I'm a Leafeon?" I questioned in shock. 'Shouldn't I be an Umbreon? ...Wait, where did that thought come from?'

My situation suddenly forced its way to the front of my brain. "I'm a Leafeon!"

I stood there, motionless. The headache was beginning to come back. "...I'm so confused. What do I even do now? E-everything's blurry…"

I left a paw, glancing at it. 'I don't know if being a Leafeon right now is a part of all this m-mess, but… Ugh… I can't think straight.' I walked over to the window to take a look outside. A vast, beautiful field of vividly colored grass prairies. The sky is blue and the sun is shining. Yellow flowers dot the field to add another wave of color to the scene.

"Woah…"

I lean out the window to get a better view of my surroundings. My house is the only thing in the luscious field. A pleasantly warm breeze passes over me.

"T-this is incredible!" I say in awe. Lowering myself, I drop from the window, the soft grass-catching me like a pillow.

I get up from the pile of grass and decide to wander. Glancing up at the deep-blue sky, I take note of the occasional white puffy cloud. I glance at the sun, its wholesome rays coating me, and all I can see in delightful warmth.

"I… I've never felt so free before." I began to pick up my pace, from a stroll through the golden grass to an invigorating run that felt like it could go on forever. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as pure happiness flowed through my veins.

"Woo-hoo!"

Taking a glance around, I notice that my house has vanished. I'm alone in the field, but I can't find it in myself to care. I allow my body to plop down on the grass, simply choosing to lay on my back and soak in the sun's rays.

"I… I've never felt this way before," I say as I watch the clouds. I raise a paw towards the sky. 'I can't believe this is all happening to me… I've been transformed, and yet I feel… Happy? Even the fact that I have to live with paws doesn't seem so bad anymore.'

I lower my paw to my chest and feel myself begin to doze off, happy and content.

* * *

"Don't you agree, Jack?"

"Wait, Wha-?"

-I look to my right and I sitting Vaporeon on a tree trunk who currently is looking at me for an opinion-

"Well uh, I do" I said hoping its the right answer

-I take in my surroundings. It's dark out, and judging by the glow my rings are giving off, it's safe to assume I'm an Umbreon again. I look down, seeing the cabin, and realize I'm high up in a tree.

"It's already worse enough that we are like this…sometimes you just need to get out and be on your own without everyone watching you all the damn time" I heard it say with Ella's voice

"You are Always the one always with the 'Safety this, Safety that' sort of thing, I'm surprised you had the guts to get up here"

"I mean, Our lives may be…eh, somewhat ruined. But that doesn't mean we can still do our own thing and have fun" Ella Said

"Our lives have No meaning right about now, but that makes it all the better, we can do whatever we want now, we are free. We _are_ Pokémon after all" Ella said with a chuckle then becoming a bit more serious. She let out a sigh

"I have no idea what to do with Izzy now. I can't take care of her or even be a good role model to her, I'm just a Fish Or a-anyone For that matter, they look at us and have no idea what we are! To them, we are just a water dog and a glowy dog. I don't even think they know what we can even do…I bet they even have a doubt that we are still the same"

"But… Sometimes living up to that doubt can be good. Who knows what they would do if they caught us up here," Ella said, letting out a sigh. "Why do I even bother trying to act so much like a human? People will just look at us at face value regardless… If I keep focusing so much on remaining human, I'll just end get so caught up in it and forget who I truly am. I guess all I can do is live and be happy as the creature I am," After a moment, she added. "...But humans will never truly understand. People have always been like this. I'm just glad that we were raised better."

"People have always been like this, We just have been fortunate Enough as Humans to have it not happen to us in particular" Ella Said

"Jack, that's what I really like about you, you are generally pretty quiet and a good listener too. I'm...happy you transformed as well alongside me, were you Quiet at School as well?"

"Yeah…I normally was"

"Well this transformation has brought us a new life! I'm almost done learning a water gun! These new powers are awesome!" Ella said with the first ounce of true happiness I'd seen from her during this conversation.

"Yeah…" I replied with a frown. "But sometimes I feel like I'm just some kind of dumb gimmick… I'm just an endangerment to everyone I love…"

"Well, you're not," Ella said Forcefully "You are your own person, just like everyone else!"

"Deep down I know that's true, but… Wouldn't the humans just crush that feeling of humanity?" I asked, feeling depressed. "I don't even look like one of them…"

"I don't look like them either, but if we are going to survive this, then us Eeveelutions have got to stick together," Ella reasoned. "If we don't, we'll fall to the grounds of simple animals. It's sad that there are people so dense that they don't recognize feelings in others…"

"…I've gone through this with a positive attitude, it blinded me sometimes…I've just only accepted the inimitable. That I'm an Umbreon"

-Ella puts her paw around me comfortingly-

"I know that we have morals, have feelings, Empathy, and sympathy, but you are still a human being on the inside, don't let anyone talk you down like that."

"But I'm a just an Creature…"

"You aren't 'just' a creature! You're a living person named Jack!"

"My Name is Jack, and nothing will change that. But just slap on the word dangerous on me and everything goes downhill. Will people even care about me? Or even you? With the power we have?"

"There's not a lot of open-minded people like you, people will just see me as a Creature. A threat to all that is good to them and their beliefs" I said

"If we simply want to be with someone, they need to accept our abilities. If they don't like our powers or us simply being there? Just go somewhere else. A human has to accept us before we can call them a friend," Ella said. "I will always love and protect my family, but the cards are against us, and it's only a matter of time before people want us dead," Ella said

"**HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE, ITS 2 AM!?" **I heard someone yell from below

"Oh Frick. God damn it, someone saw us. We are not going to hear the end of this"

* * *

"Stay right there…" I said lowly under my breath

-The perfect meal was right in front of me, a brisk brown rabbit-

-Camping in the Bush, my body under the cover of darkness, I Wait-

-The rabbit hopped slowly to left, it then lowered its guard facing away from me-

-I leap from the bush and sink my teeth into its neck, it kicks and squirms, I then swing it back and forth and then hitting on the ground-

-The Rabbit is dead-

"Natural selection"

-I pick back up the Rabbit with my mouth, I would eat it on the spot, but it's becoming daylight soon-

-I Then started to wander back to my den-

-My body is fit to hunt my prey, I hide myself in the bushes, and my fur blends into the darkness where I live my daily life in. I go for the neck to end their lives as quickly as possible-

-The prize I have gotten myself is just enough for me. Maybe tomorrow I can find some better berry bushes but The Taste of Rabbit is good, I typically gnaw on the legs and The Forest is a perfect barrier for me to do my own things, it feeds me and grants me cover for my hunts. This is my home.-

I growl as I spot a silver fang hidden rather poorly in the grass nearby. "I hate those things." I have learned to avoid them. I once saw a rabbit I was stalking step on one and the jaws snapped shut, killing it. The worst part was that I wasn't even able to dig it out to have a meal.

-I eventually made it back to my den, a little cave which I've grown accustomed to-

-the Night and Day have largely started to blend together, I see great in both environments-

-I walked a little deeper in the cave and I lowered the Rabbit on the ground then started to gnaw on the leg of it and tore Off the flesh of it and started to eat it-

"This is a large one, I am grateful"

-I then tore the leg off and simply enjoyed it-

-I then got up, and walked over a corner where I curled up and I took a nap-

* * *

-Yawn-

-My tail starts to drift to the side as I awaken from my slumber-

-I get up and I look at the berries which I've gotten-

"Huh, I just had to go a little farther out to get these"

-I wander to the entrance of my den, to be pushed back and by an ungodly amount of unnatural light?-

"What?!"

-I see every one of the trees is gone, only the stumps remain, What happened here?-

-I look up to see the sun, what a _sight_ to see. How did all this happen? This entire place is destroyed!-

"Who is responsible for this?!"

-I look around and I can see multiple metal blocks of red metal with wheels, I walk up to them slowly,

"What are these?" I thought as I felt them with my paws

-I hear noises. I crouch down behind whatever I can find, but there's nothing really to hide in.-

-A Strange tall figure wearing Orange with a Stick is hitting the trees? Why is it hitting the trees with a stick? I'm no genius but that seems dumb, I continue to hide from the figure, But what is that thing anyway? Is it going to kill me?-

-the figure on closer inspection had a stick with a rock? The thingy on the end of it, it also had a red tall hat, it then looks directly at me. It saw me-

-I Run as quickly as possible through the stumps, I have to get away. Maybe it wants me for its meal!-

-I Run and Run as quickly as I can, maybe I can find somewhere to hide. I then look behind me to see if it's chasing me-

"**AH!"**

**-**I fall to the ground and I quickly Scramble to get up, but I kick and kick and kick and I can't move-

-I look at my hind leg and see the Silver mouth had bitten me!-

"AAAAHHGG!" I said trying to get myself free

-it hurts so much, I can't move at all-

"_Oh look what we have here!"_

_-_I look up to see the figure pointing a long brown stick at me with a hole in it, it creates a big fire and I feel stinging all over as my body tenses up and I can't move-

"_Your glowy fur will be a nice addition to my hat!"_

* * *

-I feel a pat on my back-

"Happy birthday Jack, I know you have good this year" I heard someone say

-I turn my head behind me and I see my Uncle Dan-

"Oh thanks, I know how sometimes hard it is For you coming out this far"

"Ohh it's fine, too bad you don't like cake," He said picking at a slice on a plate he was holding

-He then walks away to talk with another person, it's my 14th birthday party. I'm at my house standing around-

-I look and see a Cake, with a '14' in candles, it's Chocolate, it's on the dining room table-

-I look at myself and I'm in casual clothing, I see at the table see Brandon and Missy talking with Some other relatives, I don't see my dad anywhere, he probably on the brown puffy recliner talking with his dad friends-

-My mom is currently helping one of my aunts with some lasagna she made-

-I hear some bidder padder behind me and I see Owen walking some steps and making a bit of a ruckus, he's is 2 and my sister is Closely following him so he does not fall-

-This is when everything was normal, everything was much simpler…my presence was worth something, now I can't speak and I'm only a shell of my former self-

-I then go to the fridge to get a Sprite, and when I tried to open the fridge, I realized something-

"Wait."

-I see that my entire arm is now transparent-

"What? I-I'm fading?!"

I glance down at myself as I slowly begin to disappear. I quickly look around for help, but everyone is still going on with their lives. No one seemed to notice what was happening to me.

"Hello!? Anyone?!"

-No one responded-

"Please someone, notice me! Please!"

-No response-

"Please! I don't want to be forever alone! I'm still worthy of being in your lives!"

-no one responds to me, nothing has changed.-

-I realize something-  
"I…I'm not worthy…I'm not even the same person I used to be, no will understand how I feel, I'm…alone"

* * *

"No one will ever, ever understand me! I'm just Now a Dumb animal… when you look at me, do you see a person?"

"I've no longer a person, I'm no longer a human. I'm going to be alone. Hiding out in the streets with no one caring For it"

"My parents will never, never look at me again After this…I'm a monster…hugs and kisses don't fix this! They will be afraid of me, they will get suspicious of me…"

"They are probably doing it right now, talking behind my back, I heard it with Izzy, and how she has 'Changed' And how they are nervous. Maybe she just fricken likes it. They are probably doing the same thing to me, like Jack lashed out and is to be feared since he has 'Changed'"

"I thought…I would have to focus on outside people, not my own family, if they are even are now…"

"We have no trances left of me anyway…the only thing I have is a conscious and memories, hell, We are no longer related"

"They will be talking behind my back at every moment they have the chance, sure I've 'Changed' especially after this. But they will never forget this. And I won't be there to explain myself, humans will just talk me down since they are the dominant ones…I'm dominant as well!"

"They will not take advantage of me! I'm a living being! Thoughts and everything! Treat me like a pile of trash and you will get it! I'm sick of it!"

"I've become _more_ than just a Human…I'm an Umbreon. I am Morally minded. _Not just _Human minded. And if you want to underestimate me, play me into the ground. Talk to me like a lower being like a pathetic dog, then you are forgetting who you are dealing with…"

"I have this urge"

"I have this urge to kill"

"I have this urge to kill to show that I'm alive. I'm getting sick from these apologies From people with priorities and That their life matters so much more than mine"

"No one will ever listen and no one will understand, Because when I wake up I'll be as crying as much as I speak, no one will like me when I shriek I just want to go back to where it all began…"

-I feel a cold wind hit me-

-i open my eyes and see a dark void-

"_#a#k! P#ea #a#e!_" I heard something speak out

"Who are you! You have troubled me far enough!" I Yelled out to void angerly

"_#am#, #e is' #oo#in# so g_"

"_c#! m# o#_!"

"_'s wain# , shld #e l# 1_?" Now I could hear several of them, each as painful as the last.

"Why must I suffer!? What have I've done to deserve this fate!"

"My parents will never see me the same way! I'm going to be alone! As a creature of the night! A being with power! But powers that prohibit me from living my life!"

-I look around-

"I'm…alone in the darkness…I'm…s-scared"

"What…am I?"

"WHAT AM I?!"

"SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE TELL ME"

"Am I a person? Am I an Umbreon? Do I have a soul? Am I deemed to hell?…No, I've learned who I am? I'm an Umbreon…?"

"I don't what I am…but I know that I'm alone, even if I do wake…ill still be alone"

-I Land on something, ground?-

"W-What?"

-I'm still in a void, I look at myself. But I don't see anything, I don't know what I am.-

"…I'm nothing…I'm nothing…I'm nothing…I'm…don't know, I'm confused…why why why, please, stop, stop this. I can't take it."

"Please end this, please end this. I'm nothing in the lives of people now in the scheme of things, I'm just…a fake"

"Please. I need something…I need answers…what am I? My brain is fighting over who I really am, instincts, habits, morals,…it's Almost like…"

-I see an Umbreon facing away from me in the dark void-

-the Umbreon looks drippy, I can barely make out its shape. It's like a goop-

The gooey figure of the Umbreon turns around and begins to make its way towards me. Its red glowing eyes are slowly dripping down the front of its face, giving it an intimidating appearance.

"W-what are you doing?! S-stay back!"

It is one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen. I… I just want this to end. If it wants to destroy me...

But… I accept it.

The figure lunges, barreling into me. It then begins to dissolve, the slime seeping across my body, I flinch at the uncomfortable feeling but do not resist. I feel cold, almost nothing like I'm a part of the void. I don't feel anything. I feel like I'm suffocating, Drowning…

I open my eyes. My vision is tinted with a red hue. My legs are so weak that I can barely stand, I want to vomit and collapse. My body feels as if it could just fall apart at any moment.

I try To move my body, which is now just as gooey as the Umbreon had been, but my limbs are locked in place. I am completely trapped.

-I try To move my wet gooey body, It feels like I'm trapped. And I'm struggling to keep Conscious-

"Ḯ̴̡̦̘͑͒̈́ ̶̭̫͙̾̓̓̕͝a̶̞̻͈̘͌m̶̠̙͒͑̓n̶̽͜o̷̢̓w̸̠̾ ̸͈̎o̴̞̕n̷̥̈́e̵̼͌ ̴̨̎o̸̠͌f̵̱̑ ̵͚́t̶̥̿h̸̗̾e̵͚͝m̶̟͝?"

-I try to take a step, but slip and fall. My vision is blurry, and the only thing I can hear is a dull thumping.-

"I̴̹̞͕̅̒͘ ̷̢̘̜̅̑̾͝a̴̢̱̹̳̾̀͠m̸͈̺̼̯̽̏ ̷̭̰̺̮̙́̽̐͒͠ā̵͖̫̯̝̆̔̚ ̷̡̖͇̉͑̎̏̊ḡ̵̫̘̅̀o̷͕̺͈̬̒ǫ̶̙͈̀͂̋͝ȩ̵̙̻̈́̿͂͝ỵ̵̀͝ ̶̲͈̅̾̄͑m̵͎̮͇̏ͅo̷̮͔̗̥͚̾́̂n̶͖̥̪͕̿͂̓̿s̸͖͖̥̫͖͆̍̋̃t̶̢̧̥̃́̄̀̋ẹ̵̣͙̇́͗̊͜ͅr̵̻̦̺̬͆̀̽̋͋!̷̗̥̣͙̄̈́̃̑̽"̵̧̛̪͓̪͇͝

-I bend forwards, vomiting cold black goop all over the ground in front of me. It's as if I'm puking up my own body. My unstable body feels as if it is collapsing on itself. I try to crawl, but I can't get my body to move. I'm alone. No one is here to help. My vision begins to fade…-

-No one is here to help-

"̵͈̹̫̀̈́̔E̶̺͆N̴̗͌͒̂D̵̢̢͉́ ̷̺͂M̸͙̓̑͘E̷͔͓̋ͅ!̴͓͊̿̈

Another feeling suddenly envelops me. One that I was not expecting.

I feel warmth.

* * *

-I can't see it. My vision is gone, but I feel a hit that knocks the wind out of me, and I feel a stumble that kicks me off my feet-

-I'm facing face first down on the ground, I try to pull myself up and I look around, the Red hue is gone and I'm in a white void-

-I don't feel any goo, slime or anything on me, I don't know what I am. I don't want to even check my current body-

"Hello!" I heard a familiar voice behind me

I spin around to see a pleasant looking Umbreon with an excited expression on its muzzle. "I'm Jack! I'm an Umbreon. It's nice to meet you!" It said cheerfully. "I'm a little nervous around big crowds. I tend to overthink things a lot. I try my best with my abilities, but I'm not really good at them. But... I don't care what you are, as long as you can accept me for who I am." It sticks out a paw invitingly. "So… C-can we be friends?"

I'm not sure what exactly caused it, but finally, after everything, I feel true peace. A genuine smile breaks out on my face as I Shake the paw "Sure, we can be friends."

* * *

**Yeah. Huge Thanks to r37uy for helping me Edit this Chapter! Chapters will now be much smoother and better!**

_Also_, have you ever wanted to talk with me or some other Chill Writers?

That is why We have the **PercentVerse** Discord Server!  
Talk about the current Geopolitical Events or discuss the History or the Happenings of this new world of 30 Percent!

/MFWT7tz

We Have sections on General Roleplay and lots of Maps!

Have fun and I'll see you there!

(Send me a PM to me if your Confused or Check my profile for my discord Account)

I post every 15th of each month


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone! Sorry the Chapter came out Very Late, I was at a camp for a week and It Really Threw me off Schedule. The next chapter will be out around the end of next month instead of the 15th, Enjoy!

Chapter 16 - There is no place quite like home.

-I am awoken by a Sharp pain in my forehead. -

"_Agh…_"

-I still feel a pain in my head, but it's lower than before, I feel that I'm currently in bed. I can feel the covers, but I'm uncomfortable, so I try to move.-

-I feel tired, and I try to stretch, but pain shoots throughout my body and I wince. It's mostly on my back. I then feel wet, like a warm sweat all over the covers-

"_Jack, don't try to move, just stay there for a second,_" I hear someone say.

-I slowly opened my eyes, and rolled over to see who was talking to me. It was Missy.-

"I'm glad you're awake. You really scared me back there, No No wait, you didn't scare me, the faint di- agh nevermind.."

"You were out for a while… I didn't really keep the time. How are you feeling?"

"Pain." I bluntly responded

"Well, uh…that's expected. I don't really know what _exactly_ happened, but you fell off a chair... maybe you slipped? Then you started to get all finicky, and you did something with your physic powers."

"I know. Don't need to remind me."

-Missy gave a sigh.-

"I'm going to go tell them that you're awake, you also need some water, and don't move. You could hurt yourself even more."

"Are you real?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

-Missy gave me a confused look over, then mumbled something about being concerned about my well being before walking out of the room-

-I then roll back over, holding my paw to my face, it's black fur is still there. I'm back to reality…wonderful. I look around to see what room I'm currently in, oh. I'm in the second-floor bedroom. Oh right, they don't have any guest rooms...-

-Well I should figure out a game plan on how to deal with this situation... maybe I should— Agh. Damn headache… I feel so uncomfortable, I want to move…but I feel sticky.-

-I look under the covers and I see that I practically ruined the sheets. They're covered in my damn poison sweat. No wonder I feel so uncomfortable, or maybe my current posture is sucky-

-but I'm tired as shit, and if it wasn't for the nagging headache and how dizzy I feel, I would've fallen back asleep by now, no matter how ruined the sheets are-

"Here Jack, please scoot up for a moment. I have some water for you."

-I look over to my side and I see my mother with a bottle of water. I can't wait to see how this turns out… I moved up so I could have some and I took the bottle with my paws before beginning to practically inhale it. -

-I take some breaths after basically chugging it and In a attempt to have some communication I say "Thank you."

-She then takes it from my paws, and places it on a nearby bedside table,-

"Are you feeling alright? Show me where it currently hurts"

I then point to my head, actively showing where it hurts, I don't really know what to expect from this. Is she mad? I mean her expression seems upset currently, I have to make sure I don't screw up this time, I have to seem happy, and normal. Happy and normal. If I seem too aggressive or weird, they might get suspicious of me.

"_It's a headache, it hurts. But not as much as last time_" I said

-Mom then looks to the side table and picks up an ice pack, holding it up to my forehead. She signals for me to hold it there, I choose to remain silent, mostly because I just need to figure out what I need to do. She doesn't even understand me, so what's the point in trying to talk?-

-Mom then sits on the foot of the bed, looking at me in a sympathetic and upset way.-

"What happened? You started to cry a bit, I tried to calm you down but you did something, what was that Jack?"

-I don't really know what to say really, if I open my mussel. She won't understand me and that will get her even more confused than she already is. I can't explain this to her. Should I act like I don't remember?-

"Jack…? I'm…sorry, I can't understand you. but are you in control?…or-or are you stable?" She asked with more force

"_Who the hell knows at this point,_" I said, lowering the Ice pack and putting it at my side

-how do I seem normal right now? I'm tired and have a headache. I can't redeem myself right now, I take note of my mom. Look at her, she's trying to even have an idea what I'm thinking about right now. She can't, but I need to be the same…ugh…Why did I do that back there, showing my emotions will make it worse…I just ruined everything..! Stay conscious. I need to act normal and happy, that's how I'll get them to be calm-

"Jack, please stay with me. I know your mind is a mess, and I shouldn't even be here right now. I know your powers are unstable, and your actions showed that you can be unstable. But you're not dangerous, I know you're going through a lot…" she said looking more distressed.

"…I don't know what to do…i don't know how to make you feel better. I don't know how to raise you in this state you're in, y-you're a completely different species…"

-I feel bad now, I caused all this. If I just sucked it up and cried at home…did I actually cry?-

"Should I just let you do your own thing now? Just let you run out and about, you can't do anything else. You like to do your thing right?…-sigh- This isn't the time for that…"

"Do you just want to be alone right now? You want…no, please don't go back to sleep. I was so scared for you, why do you always faint? Are your powers that unstable?…"

"You just want to be alone for now, correct Jack?" Mom asked.

-I give a nod, and then I followed by a yes, please. She then gets up, but I could sense that she was still upset. then she leaves the room and shuts the door.

-I then use the current peace and quiet I now have, and just turn on my side to try at least feel better, did I respond the best I could? Did I do something wrong? I probably did when asking her to basically leave, ugh…I can't shake this feeling of my guilt-

-My headache started to hurt again, so I grabbed the ice pack and put it again on my forehead, should I try to think? or will it hurt more?-

-I start to stretch my legs, I'm currently still uncomfortable. Should I move? I won't spread the sweat even more will I? It's my mess, I did it. so I should stay where I'm at currently-

'Am I going insane?' I thought.

'I mean, would a sane person hurt the people around him? No…no I have to stay calm, getting worked up won't fix my problems.'

-I have to be the calm one… calm and collected. I shouldn't lash out because that will impact how they will see me as a person. I should be happy, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes down, they practically carried me through this. But I need to be one, who is normal, kind and…I don't know…observant?-

'I need to pay attention to their actions, when they're open, happy or sad. If I pay attention then I could act accordingly, and then I could prove myself human to them again…what does proving myself that I'm human have to do with this?'

'I'm an Umbreon, not a Human. Why should I try to be something I'm not? No, I don't want to get ahead of myself. That's crazy talk. Humans and Elementals both have consciousnesses, I have the same mind as them…'

'But I am an Umbreon, not a human. How should I act? I don't know how to be around others as this thing, should I try to have more motion with my paws? Use more facial expressions? I should act human…or else the situation I have with them will be worse and have more proof that I'm not the same.'

'Mom said she doesn't know how to raise me in this form…I wouldn't either. I still feel bad for saying that I wanted to be alone…'

'But she said something like letting me go on my own, Maybe I can be who I really am? Free from the worry and suspensions they have of me.'

'I could be free from being human and be who I want to be'

-I think for a moment-

'Actually…I shouldn't do that, they might think I'm becoming a wild animal, and the more I'm out on my own, the more time they can talk about me and how I'm not myself and I'm acting funky…man…am I really losing myself? '

'Maybe it would be better if I just do what I want? Not worry about what they think of me, who cares what they think. I'm Jack. Yeah I've changed, but it's up to you if it's a good or bad change.'

-I feel hot, and the bed's getting sweaty, not the poison sweat, like the normal sweat. I wish I had a fan…I then realized that I had an ice pack right beside me.-

-I picked it up and I put it on my head again. I'm still pretty tired and I would like to listen to some music with earbuds or headphones, but I don't know if they can even work with my ears.

'I wish I could just enjoy being an Umbreon and not have to be so concerned over what my parents would think of me.'

'I said, like a couple of days ago. That I wanted to see the world, I was pretty much in the same situation I'm In right now. I don't think I'll experience that, or at least not completely, but I want to make sure at least the world Is a better place…but it will never change sadly, I'm just an Umbreon who really can't speak to others.'

-I get from my spot on the bed, and move up a bit with my ice pack still in paw, I then think about my parents again-

'What could be some ways to make them happy? I could get some flowers? Maybe make a card…?'

-I scoff-

'How will they trust me? They trust me right? They trust me. They have all the right to be concerned, I just…showed my feelings too much back there. Ugh. I never told them about my psychic powers, great…now they will think I'm hiding things…'

-Another moment hits me, putting down the ice pack-

'Oh and the **damn** moon things…how will they understand that? If they walk into me…doing that…I don't know what to do with life…but, I need the moon. The moon is good. I never said anything about last night as well…I've lost so much track of time…I've been going…crazy?'

'How will they understand that? Oh yeah your son is having…what should I call it?…'

-I got an idea and if I was able to snap I would've done it-

'A moon high'

'I Should try to make them feel better…I know putting up an act will be good. If I'm calm and happy, they will be calm and happy, and that's all I want. Then I should try to be…productive? Do jobs for them. Even though they will be paranoid, and I'll probably be most of the time now as well…I know that they will be really scared of my power. I mean, I just showed it and they were scared…I'll never forget that…'

'So I guess using my psychic around them will be a no-go. It's disappointing, but necessary in the long run, I just can't change their entire perspective of my new self in minutes with my 'reveal' of my more complex powers'

-I look across the room for anything of interest, just an alarm clock with the date and time…I need to keep my sanity up. No wonder some people have gotten insane to this…I'm in a new body…New thoughts and actions, new needs…speech barrier. I need to make sure I'm keeping myself in check. I need to set rules for myself…I check the time. It's 5:47, August 26th, 2019, It feels so long, and just by reading that I'm sorta confused. I haven't been really keeping count of the days…-

'I want to go do things…I'm going to do an effort to go out and live my life! Yeah! Encouragement! But I want it…to be away from humans, I don't know how long I'm going to survive like this…and I'm just in bed all by myself! I'm now getting paranoid to even leave the room, sure…i could go home faster, yeah yeah, I'll say I'm fine and I just messed up and Shit. But…I don't want to because, well, I'm nervous of them, and they are nervous of me…Well. Maybe I could talk with Miss, but she has gone so much more crap than I've had. I don't want to burden her even more than fate had to do to her.'

'…I want to go back to that place…that abandoned factory. Maybe I'll feel safer there? Yeah…I know I'm not good with crowds and that's a bit of a thought change…but…it really is a place where you don't need to worry about the eyes of humans looking downwards onto you. There's no humans there, just my kind…'

'I should really try to hook up with that Cyan guy again, or maybe Rin or that Flareon! they seemed cool. Also Sylveons in general are cool, their ribbons are really useful, and can be used as long arms. Heh, too bad most of them are pink…but by now. I have enough information on my own kind to tell a gender apart…sorta. Yeah mind-blowing, There's a surprising thing called **faces**.-

'Battling…Is something I don't really see myself doing. I really don't feel the need to attack. Hell if any fight got out, I would focus on defense and running away.'

'Man…a life of adventure, but not really adventure since everything is currently going down the drain. More like, trying to live. But an adventure done the less, some people probably wish they could be me. If I really needed to, I could live simply on my own and fend for myself better than any human can' I thought, feeling pretty smart for thinking of that.

'Man…heheh I think I found my crowd…But my parents will be nervous about me going on my own, if they even allow it. I'm not wearing a collar. I will never ever do that.'

-I feel largely cooled off by now, my headache is still present but has lessened and I move over to another spot in the bed where my sweat was not at, curled up by a pillow, and started to fall asleep-

'I hope I'm not being a bother by being in their bed.-

* * *

-I feel a certain kind of warmth, I'm barely even awake…It feels like I'm being carried-

_"Uuughh…"_

-I then felt myself being pushed up a bit, and then my front side was hanging off, I then tried to reposition myself-

"Shh Shh…You're okay…"

-I then was restabilized on a shoulder, my limp body being carried away-

* * *

ka-thump

-I am awakened groggily, by a sudden movement. then im am slammed to the left of a softer surface, I then try to pull myself back to my senses-

"…Damn potholes…"

-I pull myself up, and try to get a hold on everything, I see that I'm back in a car. My mother is currently driving. She then checks on me and realizes that I'm sorta awake-

"Oh! I'm so sorry, that came out of nowhere."

"…agh…It's fine… W-Where am I?" I said groggily trying to get myself upright

"We're heading home Jack, you were asleep."

"…Asleep?"

"Yes, now please just calm down and relax, I just want to you to be quiet honestly," she said, still focusing on the road

"...And don't try to do anything as well, I'm getting real sick of all these powers, I thought I understood the basis of your abilities. I don't know what to do."

"I should hold off on the questions until we get home. You might accidentally trigger something and blow us up."

"Hey. I won't blow us up, at least on purpose. You just need to adapt better. I know what I am. Do you even really know what I am?"

"Hey, you may think you're being smart with you only speaking gibberish, but your tone still goes through, so watch it."

-I slump downwards, in disgust. I can't even have an opinion here, she's the one always asking me questions. How about I ask some? I peek my head up-

"Hey, uh, do you think I'm actually the true Jack? Like I'm just Jack with a changed mind?…Different?"

"…Remember Jack I don't know what you're saying. Best for you to be quiet until we get home. Your gibberish is not making things better"

'Great…Now I shouldn't even open my mussel now. I'll probably get in trouble, I can't even be the dominant one to speak…I'm an listener now'

'Think, think, I remember thinking things on being a listener. Ugh…i was fine with that and it seemed good. But in these situations I'm at the disadvantage.'

'But I have to remember the appeasement Idea. Ugh…that basically means I have to actually shut up now, better to do that than throw words around with no meaning'

'Ugh I thought I was actually going to do something useful today. But Then I started to cry because my dumb butt realized that hopes and dreams, and constant positive thoughts can really blind or hold a person From developing…it was a reality check for me really…and whatever the frick happened in my sleep, like holy shit, it's…really mostly a blur now,

'but I feel some sort of acceptance now, and i learned that I need to find out who I really want to be. Oh and that I need to make sure to keep others calm in order to save my tail, I guess I sorta failed that just now but I had a good reason to.'

-The rest of the ride was quiet, nothing interesting. I actually wished that I was still asleep, better to be sleeping and by myself than to feel the need to explain yourself, while having no chance to really do so-

-The entire time I was really just minding my own business. Though the quality of the areas that we were passing through seems to be deteriorating, lots of damages to houses…Generally a big mess. I would've asked my mom to go faster, but she could take the words as something else entirely-

-then we finally got back to the house, and I was actually pretty paranoid, I fricked up pretty much today, and I don't know if my mom is actually going to be lenient with powers, oh and my dad, I don't really know his stance about me in this new form, I just honestly just want them to be happy. I bet that's going to be hard with two human parents and an Elemental teenager-

-my mother then opened the door for me. When we went inside, my dad was on his chair doing his work, with some other supplies, everything is the same way it was when I left-

"Oh Hey, you two are back. I heard something went wrong?" He asked peeking up his head for a moment, I can't even respond to his question anyways…I'll just stand here awkwardly, per usual, waiting for my mom to say something

"Yeah, something went wrong…I can't even explain it all the way, Even in person." Mom said

-My mom looks down to see me, looking pretty defeated-

"But you, Jack. I don't know what to do with you. I don't know how to make you better…and your powers, I don't want you to use them, but you're going too anyways. I don't know what I should do, or what you can do currently."

'Of course I'll still use them, I have nothing else to use, I have paws, not your simple to use hands, I'm pretty much at standstill right now. I want to ask you something, get some truth and answers out of this.'

"Well, he must've been upset, and he is pretty unstable it seems? my dad said from his chair then turning to me "Were you upset?"

-I then nod-

"Well, if I was a four-legged animal…Elemental…thing, I would be pretty upset as well."

"Well, the powers are a problem, they are too unstable." My mom said

"But Jack," my mom said, turning to me. "You should get some rest, and just be in your room. Focus on something else. Just do anything."

-I glanced around the room, and there was nothing really else for me to say. I wanted to get out to do my own thing as well, so I agreed and went up the stairs, then realizing that I also didn't have my phone on me…that really sucks. -

-I would go back to get it, but I'm already halfway up the stairs and I can't think of a good excuse, so I just continue.-

Well, maybe talking is not currently an option, **pshh**, if I even had a chance. What crap can I even do now? Sleep? I don't feel like sleeping, I shouldn't even focus on my powers. I'll probably hurt myself'

-I made it to my room, and just basically let go of myself onto my bed, I just needed to just fricken relax. I put my head up abit and I started to focu—God damn it!, Ow…I shouldn't use that for awhile…damn it, I guess I actually need to get up to close the door, doubt I could've used my powers there, not even strong enough anyway-

-I get up, and gently close the door with my paw. It's…Interesting to use paws now. I took note of how much I use them now. They are still a source of fascination to me, even lifting up my hind legs is…interesting

'i don't want to bother anyone else for at least the rest of the day, I'll just hang out in here…no use anyways to even try to talk to them, I mean'

-I get on my bed to look at myself-

'I mean who wants to be with this?'

-I turn to the side-

'I mean, hind legs? I can't do most of the stuff I want to do'

'You look at me, and you see an Umbreon, possibly even an animal, but you don't see me…Or what humans try to think of. You don't see a 'person' per say, hell what makes it worse is that there's even less 'person' due to my speech…but…'

'But There are so many others who feel the same, other Elementals and those are the true Persons, hell…I'll go for a Elemental friend more than a human friend.'

'But we are the true humans. Who feels most in this situation? But I don't think Humans who think I'm just a mutt let alone deserve to be called Human.'

'Becoming an Umbreon is a lot to take in sometimes, the height difference, …the food. The stares…the entire thing with powers, and my inability to speak. When I learn even more powerful things, will I be accepted with them? Powers are awesome, but it's not like I have any other options here…They are my only leverage I have left'

'I'm an Umbreon. Jack the Umbreon. I never chose this life really, but it chose me. I guess I can feel proud of what I am, I will push through all of this, Through all the things that may be in my way. '

'for all the humans who will put me in their spite, I will prevail. For all the humans who want me gone, I will prevail. for all the humans who would rather me dead, I will prevail…Yes! I will prevail! No actually…**it's we! We will! My species will prevail! We will survive!**'

**'We will Prevail through the fire and the flames.'**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Everyone! I'm happy I'm here to give everyone another chapter, sorry if there has been some interruptions and all with the timing. I'm not dead.

**Happy 1 year Anniversary of 30 Percent!**

Probably going to send out Chapters from now on when I feel their finished, This Chapter was really Fun and exciting for me, That Past Chapter was needed to set things up for the future. I also have a public discord if you want to ask questions

Damn Chapter 17…I've gotten pretty far! _Anyways…_

Chapter 17 - the Usual Controlled Chaos

**3 Days Later**

"Alright I got the stuff for you" I said lowering the backpack which was on my side

"Oh wow, thanks man. I hope it wasn't too much to ask" Steven replied

-Steven grabs out some Pringles which I brought and opens them, boy does he seem excited-

"Yeah, I heard you were staying here, at least for a bit before you make your own little hut"

-muffled- "Yeah" he said eating some chips

"Yeah, it's actually been pretty fine here is suppose, I don't get really cold because I'm literally a heater heheh"

"I mean it's like a main hub, to find groups or make a deal or Barter, not really a living place." He said as he showed me his little living place, which was a little enclosed space on the side near the ladder when I first met him, with some blankets and a little lantern. He's on the second floor and using the ladder was abit of a pain, but I've gone up like 10 times already.

"It's Sorta loud at times, but hey I got a roof. I don't need much anyways"

"Honestly, I don't how your pulling it off here. I would have so much guilt" I said

"Well, becoming something…eh different, really makes the difference, I feel different and I'm excited for what's to come. Even though what's the come is not the best for us. especially me, im happy I got out of there, I'm sad it had to happen in the first place, but being a fire type in that situation and way that now it seems to be the trend to avoid fire types, If I didn't do it first, he would've eventually kicked me out"

'Stevens a Fire type, it will be hard in the future for him. It's honestly disappointing.'

"I'm better off here, ya know with our kind. Hell even Staying with my dad will only bring problems. He's a Human, they won't understand us and what our problems are." Steven said

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I hope you know what your doing, it will be hard. I'm just here to get you some things since I had some snacks to spare." I said seriously

"Well The good thing about being near some other Eevons is that we have powers! Maybe in the future I can catch some rabbits and roast them?"

"I…don't Know any fire moves yet, even with using the Pepper that Rin suggested, maybe I can get it to work sometime"

"But thanks for the stuff, it's greatly appreciated." Steven said

"Oh Hello you two" I heard someone say

-I turn around and I see Cyan, who was sporting a dark grey cap, with his ears sticking out the sides-

"Oh hey Cyan, hows it going? How's the Ribbon doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well, the ribbon is doing better" he said sticking out the one in question which had some white bandages over it

"It's has Gotten better thanks for asking, it's no biggie. I've gotten used to these ribbons, well not really ribbons because they are like arms and hands to me, at least I have 3 other ones for the time being, I have to remember these are not invincible, at least I now know they are organic"

"Yo and also, you know Kevin? That employee?"

"The random butt who guards that corridor Like it's his fricken job?"

"Yeah an Umbreon just put up his fricking hat for auction" Cyan said with Laughter

"Your serious? that's hilarious"

"Yo I have to see this!" Steven said moving to the railing to look below at the mini crowd which was forming to look at the prize

"PAH! My god that's funny" he said turning around chuckling

-Steven then went back to his little hideout, and started to loaf on his blankets-

"How has your Psychic powers been Jack?" Cyan asked

-I get down to take some more things out for Steven from the makeshift side backpack I made a day earlier-

"It's going well. I don't think I'll be as powerful as like an Espeon with them. That's a given. But i can hold an empty plastic water bottle, I'm going with the bottles first, then if I can see to uncap them"

"I don't think I'll learn Shadowball or anything like that for awhile. Not my first priority" I Said getting out the last of the things

"Alright your good man" I said to Steven, as I got up and he said a thanks

"Well the situation of the town has gotten somewhat worse, Especially with the wave of Anarchy and unrest in Brook's Barre, when they actually try to stop it after literally doing nothing for the past week, it just gets worse." Cyan said

"Well, heh it's basically a dumpster fire waiting to happen, I just hope they don't block us off from the city" I said trekking on the walkway

"Pah! If they actually wanted to do that, they would've done it awhile ago, if they did it now. It would just add fuel to the flames" he said following behind

"How's the situation with Boston? I saw some things on it, Have you personally heard anything from there recently on any news outlets?"

"Yeah! If you think our area is bad, which it's not that bad, because it still has many problems, we are Eevons which has its job difficulty's. But I'll say we are around…hm half and half, maybe less"

"But yeah the Northern areas? Like New England? Guess what! They are all Eevons too! Boston is all Eevon!" My ears peaked in interest as I looked back with excitement

"Woah! Is there anything else?" I responded

"Not much else actually, barely can get anything else out from up there, either way that's really good because the more we dominate and be the majority in those areas. The government will have to at least care about us"

"Lets hope they actually do care, and care about us in ways other than limiting us" I said making it to the ladder and preparing to go down

"Did you hear about a pretty big Fight happening in the outskirts of our area like yesterday?" Cyan said

"I did hear, I don't know exactly what they were fighting about, But I think it was over a dispute of control of at least something. Anything happen dear by that little Creek? as I know that's sorta nearby" I responded while going down the ladder

"I don't really have the full details of it, but everything sure does get worse when humans get involved"

-I made it down the ladder and I take a glance around, I saw that Umbreon made some good items off of that hat, who was walking away with some surprisingly Actual Money, he looked surprised someone actually gave real money. I also saw a old chalk board was brought out, probably out of some storage way back, with some names on it in a bracket format, Which was being managed By some Eveons and a Furret. I also randomly saw that a Jolteon powering a battery, or at least _trying_ To do so, to charge something,-

-Pretty much everyone is surely getting the benefits from their powers, and the fact that only we all can understand each other and really sets the fact that Humans don't really belong here-

"Yeah, they don't have any sort of powers or anything, or some resistance to them as well, but hey." I said looking back to see that he got down as well

"We are pretty just Pokémon huh? Pretty crazy fact that now is a reality. I don't think we are Cute, I mean I'm pretty fluffy but that's not really Cute, my mom Brushing my Fur really made a mess. But it felt nice actually, I actually really liked it but I hated it at the same time"

"We all have those kind of feelings, like I actually tried taking a shower. Using my Feelers it was sorta easier to actually do things, but I totally wasn't prepared for it."

"Alright well see ya later Jack" he said waving goodbye with one of his feelers

"See ya Cyan, stay safe!"

-I decide to take a look at the board, I saw yesterday some organized Battles, yep actual Pokémon battles.-

'I knew something like this would eventually happen since the start'

-I go up by The Furret and I check out the board, seems like they actually got a pretty decent one. The entire Tourney with who were participating were pretty small, around 8-

'Woah! I knew she was in it, I heard she was thinking of doing one to get better at her powers'

-It looked like Rin actually won the battle yesterday! I didn't see the results so I didn't know if it actually happened or who won-

-I saw Rin, or by her 'Elemental' Name which was now 'Blackwater' Which is really edgy not gonna lie, Was going against a supposed 'Booster' it didn't say any time for the battle-

"Excuse me, what Species is Booster?" I turned to furret to ask

"Oh it's a Jolteon. Yep, an Electric type if you're not familiar with those. Blackwater is gonna get steamed lmao"

'Electric types are ultra effective against Water types, some of my Weaknesses are Fighting and Fairy types, so for example, Cyans powers are Ultra Effective Against me'

"Shouldn't you guys done it like types that effective towards each other, get put in different brackets? So it doesn't impact much?" I asked the furret

"…Uhhh"

-**Slam!-**

-I then hear a big door Slam, which causes me to jump in fear, I look around quickly for any dangers and I see 2 teenage Human Girls by the side door, who look like the kind of people who do tik toks every 5 minutes-

'_oh no'_

"Oh my god! Look how** cute **they all are!" One of said with great happiness with Brown hair and a bag

-I take a quick look around and literally all the Pokemon are just staring at them motionlessly, then again it's a pretty comedic sight-

"They look exactly the same from Pokémon Go! This is amazing! They are all just vibin in here!" The other girl said in response

-One of the girls wearing a Pokémon hat walked up to an Unfortunate Leafeon looking dazed, who looked like it was sleeping abit, who was by the door when they came in

"Hi! Your a Pokémon so you can't speak! So I'll just try to get the basic meaning of what your saying!"

"_Wait what?" _The Leafeon rubbed it's eyes trying to get a hold on the situation

"Ah ha! It even says Leafeon as well! Nice to meet you too!"

"Wow…they are all staring at us," said the other "Do you think we interrupted something?" Looking Rather confused

"I don't know, maybe they aren't comfortable with Humans?"

"Well maybe this will help!" The one with the bag takes out a pair of Eevee ears and puts it on

"**Eevuli**?"

"_What in the honest frick do we do__" Said the Furret looking towards the general direction of the Elementals_

"_No clue? Maybe they will just go away?" _Said a Glaceon behind me

"_But_ _How are we cute? They shouldn't even be here" _said another Evon

"_I mean we are Pokémon so they could just be fangirls or something"_

_"Are they Visco girls?"_

_-_general murmuring can be heard around the room-

"Don't think they're buying it." Said the other

"What do you mean? They seem to like it, but honestly look at this chubby woby leafy boyo…"

"It honestly looks terrified THB"

"Well, maybe it just needs a friend" then gesturing towards everyone "was anyone mean to this leafy boy?" Said the girl with the ears

"Oo! **Oo**! Wonder if they have any good powers Yet? We haven't really gotten to see many Pokémon, Maybe we can get a conversation going?"

"They definitely have some sort of powers, Here Wait Liv, I have some paper"

-the two girls start to bicker if we can even use pencils. while they are doing so the Leafeon scampers away-

"Alright! Does anyone of you Pokémon want to say hello?" Said the One with the hat

"No No, let me speak I have the ears"

"You honestly think they will think they will trust you more because of those ears?" Said the one with the hat

"_Pssh the ears are sorta cute tho"_

_"_If we are going to get them to trust us, they are wild Pokémon after all, or maybe they are like a mini family? Or group Remember 'Eevee and Friends'?" Said the one with the ears

'Wild? Bruh…Great, They are both stupid.'

"Well, they are transformed Humans as well, we have to remember that as well, but they are so **Cute** I can't even stand it, hmm" she said getting out something from her bag, which was a bag of salted peanuts who then threw it slowly, sliding it into the Center of the factory

"Really, salted peanuts?" The other girl said with the hat in disgust, grabbing the bag "some could be Allergic to them."

"But they can possibly find trust in food? That's literally all the ideas I have, try to think of any other idea? the paper idea won't go that well because from what I've noticed they all are like…uh frozen" Said the Girl with the ears

'Those peanuts look really good actually, could I even eat them if I tried? That one doesn't require to break open any real nut so that's good'

'You know what, free food. I'll take it'

-I focus real hard on the small bag of peanuts and push slowly the bag of peanuts towards me close enough, Then I quickly nab the peanuts-

"Ah ha! See! See! I told you! Some Trust can be made through food!" Said the Girl in excitement pointing to me

"_Congrats on the lucky peanuts man!" _Said an Eveon nearby

'I guess I can save these for later'

"No no no, you just threw a snack into the middle of a butch of Eevons, of course one of them is going to nab it"

"Well, what else would you have expected? That was exactly the point, I wonder if we can look around? Because at the moment we are just sorta doing nothing" Said the one with the ears talking to the other

"Well uh, Sure! Yeah! There's a board right over there"

-She begins to walk over where I am, then Me and the others back away to have some space between her and us-

"_Oh god she's coming over"_

_"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid"  
_

"excuse me, little guys, don't mean to get in the way here,…hmm" she said examining the chalkboard

"Ah…You guys have a little tournament goin on here!, neat. Look at this Olivia" She said as the other came over and then also examined the board closely

"Huh, there's a Blackwater on there."

"That's pretty edgy not gonna lie lmao" She said with a chuckle Turning to the other girl

"Other than that…this is pretty boring" She said Disappointedly

"And that's sayin something for being in large area with all these Pokémon, but it seems like they don't want to interact"

-The one with the Ears peers around from her current spot and finds nothing of interest-

"Yeah, I don't see anything to note, just a depressing building. Let's continue the search for other areas."

"Alright then, let's get a move on!"

-The girl with the ears waves to all of us joyfully saying something that we are cute, then with the one with the hat, Walk out of the building. a Collective sigh of relief is heard in the building, then everything begins to settle down a bit-

"Man, they sure got really close to us! You even got those Peanuts!" Said the furret turning back to me after watching the girls leave

"I hope they don't do anything stupid now, they could've easily gotten hurt" said a Glaceon that was sitting on a Metal chair near the board

"They literally treated us like literal Pokémon, and hell giving us food? That's like treating us like a Damn zoo animal"

"Aw come on Lucas," Said a Leafeon nearby "they looked like they were having fun, they probably didn't know better"

"That's the point I'm trying to give, they should've known better, We are Human beings. Either way, if they go too near me, they are becoming a Popsicle"

"So anyway, where are the battles being held?" I asked the furret "Could you show me?"

"Yeah sure, follow me"

-I follow the furret and it starts to lead me towards the back of the factory, passing by the Door I opened up a while back-

"So right here is a Backdoor that leads outside" it said pushing it open, "It's pretty basic, it ain't much. Just a clearing in the woods sorta" Leading me into the grassy area

"So How do the battles work exactly?"

"Well, uh" the furret said "Basically it's just like the anime when someone gives up or faints."

"Sounds painful." I replied

"Actually it's not that bad" it said looking back at me "we surprisingly have a sorta mini resistance to powers, and you should see how much freakin stamina we have. we are like, Overpowered Animals with sentience"

"That's pretty cool"

"Yeah, honestly we are just making Up The rules as it goes on because we don't know really what to expect, no one has really done this before. So let's just see what happens first. Any interest?"

"Nope, not a chance. Too intense and I don't even like to even try to hurt someone, even if it's play. I also don't have any Offensive moves." I said "I'm more of a spectator on the sidelines, i don't like to be the main attention of things a lot."

'Though I did get these peanuts though. But hey, free freakin Peanuts.'

"Ah, That makes sense. Pretty interesting to see an Non-Eevon around these parts huh?"

"Yeah, but are pretty much the same anyways. Both four leggers sorta, do people ask you to walc for them?"

"Ah yes, the famous furret walk. The Pokémon meme is now somehow real. Honestly im fine with most of the time." the furret responded, "To you Want to do see it?"

"Eh, sure." I said

-The furret then does a cute little walk around the small field, it's Surprisingly pretty interesting, and then returns-

"It's the third time today, I honestly thought had everyone seen it already."

"Heh, yeah. It's Probably pretty annoying being asked to do that a lot"

"It's not bad, it looked like you were pretty amused. Names Jorden." handing his paw out for a shake

"Well nice to meet you Jorden" I said shaking the paw "my name is Jack"

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm going to head back inside, feel free to poke around"

"Alright, see ya Jorden"

-I look around, and I'm currently behind the factory. Back there it is pretty forested and pretty thick. But where I'm at now, which has some sun poking through above, Is a nice flat area surrounded by forest. It's a good spot for any kind of battle-

'I wonder what else is there?'

-I look around where I was behind the factory, The shattered windows, the overgrown ivy and nature, lots of trash, some spray paint on the back wall.-

'Heh, good old abandoned buildings, nice and secluded and Secure. Except when Teenagers are poking around for their 'Pokémon adventure''

-I look around Behind the Factory to see if I can find anything-

'Damn, theres no dumpsters. I should've expected that, I could've found something neat possibly'

-After Completing my Main objective with Steven, giving him some supplies. I move onto my other mini-mission, Scouting.-

-I sit and I Remove the makeshift Side Pack, It works surprisingly really well, I had a lot of free time last night because I work really well in the night-

-I Pull out a Pencil and some Paper from the pack using my paws, and I place them off to the side-

'Yesterday I mapped out a Basic Map of the Factory. now that I'm an Umbreon, I have a lot of time to kill.'

'People are going to need Maps because they need to get around, and well who wants to bring a phone since you can easily lose it? I mean I wouldn't, I can't really speak for everyone'

-My plan was to travel around, mainly just adventuring for the fun of it. But also to Map locations, I know I can't do much with what I have, supplies…and physical form. But to basically to make basic sketches of the landscape when I get the chance, then tonight Make them look good using my memory-

'Alright, So first. I'll just make a point of…here' I made a Dot on the map

-I Look around my general direction, and then looking at the sky and the treeline-

'Alright so this area where I'm at is pretty well out there sorta'

'So if I got here, through there. I should make a line for a street there'

-I Write out and Draw some Parts of the map, making Some simple streets first, then marking the area where the factory was located, I made the Area I was in the center, then so I could branch out.-

'I mean, is this even useful?… I have nothing better to do anyway'

'Hmm, what i should I name this place?' I thought while making a Line near the Factory for a name to be placed 'im just going to put…Factory, probably the best name I could do'

-I take a look at the progress I made, it's not much and the rest I can do in a better place. But it's looking good so far. Now I'm going to look around, maybe I can find other areas as that's always good-

'Let's find some other settlements around here, or possibly find something interesting' I thought as I got my stuff together and got up

-I made my way across the small field, and after looking for a good opening in the forestry I started walking through-

'My four legs makes it easier for me to go to places, and I feel…more stable you may say with them?'

-I kept moving forward, it's not really that Thick and my smaller body is good for moving. But everything seems so much bigger…the trees…the bushes. And hell sometimes even sticks-

'Im actually pretty happy, I'm alone. I'm basically free.'

-I stop and I take a look around-

'there's no one here, no one watching me. No people insight. Hell I don't even see any trace of the factory from here'

"Hahahaha!" I started to laugh abit then I got quiet

'Hear that? . . . Yep. I don't hear anything. Just the Sounds of the winds going through the trees, a bird tweeting. And the grass beneath my feet. The quiet is beauty to my ears'

'No one can tell me what to do now, I haven't felt that in a while. It's relieving'

-I continue on my way, Then I find where the forest ends and to a small Grass depression which was very wide, which Eventually lead upwards to a flat area-

'I can't see what's up there from this spot'

-I make it up to the top and I find it's a paved Long Road, which had some cars going across currently, it seems like I found of the roads that lead into the town nearby-

'Man! You would only really be where am I now if your car broke down or something'

'I'm not going to cross the road, don't need to do anyways.'

-i peer to what I could find in the distance, which was only mainly a Small Gas Station, Which was Called Junion Gas. An Interesting name that was. there wasn't any forest or secluded areas past this point, just normal town stuff. neat.-

'Maybe sometime I could get snacks from there, but I don't know.'

-I turn around the other direction leading back into the forest, and I make my way through-

'With people becoming Pokémon here, some jobs won't be able to be managed, a lot of people probably lost their jobs.'

'I wonder what a Society will be in the future? Some People being Four-legged and some Two-legged. One with Supernatural Elemental Powers and the Other…'

'Eh, they have Thumbs going for them'

'I find it funny how some things will be changed to accommodate to people who are only on four legs, Or possibly the thought amuses me'

'Maybe in the major cities they can actually do a Metro System? Maybe like Europe?'

'I'm actually really good at remembering where I've been, as long I'm paying attention. I can easily go back to where I've come from. I don't know why it is sometimes so hard for other people'

'I wonder if I will be allowed in restaurants? That's a pretty easy answer to ask? Eh? It's going to be a lot harder in general. Some of them won't even be ready or even able to do much, I'm largely referring to Eevons here. Maybe later at home I can ask my mom if we could have a Pizza delivered or something.'

'I'm feelin for a Pizza tonight—if I can eat it. But I probably can. Im happy I can eat human food, or at least some.'

-Once I actually got out of the forest, I made it back behind the factory, I had also decided I would ask for some Pizza Bella later tonight, as that's my favorite-

'Alright so what now? Hmm. Maybe I can ask around to see if people know any good hideouts or anything, then ask them to mark them on my map, Or maybe just something they like'

-I push open the back door, I see everything has largely settled after the little 'intrusion'-

'Oh wait! I know who to possibly go to if he's around. Can't believe I forgot.'

-I Walk by the Espeon who was by the door, the same Espeon who got into a fight with Rin sometime. It was before I even found this place, I guess it was something over Spraying water on the Espeon to see a funny reaction. Bet it was pretty funny. Also Found out the Espeon's was Patricia, sounds like a Karen name to be honest-

-I turn the corner to head over to some inclosed storage rooms. They are open except for the ceiling and the other walls, with some Iron bars and plates on the only open side, where I spot the guy inside one of them with a few others, it was pretty dark and lit with only a lantern-

"Ah, surprised you actually were here" I said

-The Leafeon with the flatcap, who was currently going over some papers with Several other Eveon, looks up to me-

"Oh hey. hang on, I'll be with you in the second

-The Leafeon's name was Conor, who helped me out yesterday with drawing out the map of the factory, where I asked him some questions on the origins and layout of it, it seems like he knows the area _extremely_ well. Well Of course I know my area. But this guy has the Outskirt Locations street smarts-

-It seems like the Leafeon was doing some sort of planing with some others, which was currently accommodated with a somewhat darker shaded Vaporeon and an Umbreon who may or may not be the guy who got the Hat from the Employee-

"Alright what do you need?" He said to me

-I pull out my basic sketched map, and I place it on the little table they made-

"I was wondering if you knew any other locations like the factory. It seems like you are almost an expert on that sort of stuff"

"Hmm, Yeah you may say that." The Leafeon said examining my paper "Alright so"

-He grabs a Pencil with his paw, and starts to mark and write on the map-

"You don't have much on this currently, so I am doing some quick things and I'll mark some areas to the best of my ability"

-He then hands it back to me, And I use physic again to put it back into my pack-

"Thank you very much"

"Now if you ever plan on going to any of these places, take note, because some may not like unwanted visitors"

"I also made some notes on the locations in general. Some of them may be more friendly than others. This Area you are right now currently in is pretty much the Hub of all this this"

"Take care. through yesterday I did ya a favor, Do you have anything? I'm pretty hungry."

"Here, I recently got these, hope you like peanuts man"

-I give him the peanuts and it looked he liked them, it seemed like the two other Eveons wanted to me to leave, so I said goodbye and thanks for the help and then walked out with the new information I have been given-

'Now I really can start to explore!'

**'Better not waste the opportunity at paw here!**

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Be sure to join the discord server for more Information and News on Chapters And Fellow PercentVerse Stories!

PM me if you need further Instructions or read my Profile

Anyways have a great day, maybe I'll do Chapters on the 20th now? Eh, they will be released eventually.

Welp, until next time! see ya!


End file.
